Tomorrow Never Came
by JanetheDoe
Summary: Until now, Scarlett Hawthorn's life has been normal. Or at least as normal as a hunter's life could be. A chance encounter with Crowley leads to most days being spent with the King of Hell. The question is why? What secret is he hiding? Scarlett isn't sure she wants to know. Throw in some Winchesters and God's demon tablet, and her world is flipped upside down.
1. Eloquent Enemies

**Chapter One: Eloquent Enemies**

It was a Saturday night, around midnight, but many people were already starting to leave the bar I was in. I sat at the counter, tilting the shot of whiskey from side to side as I examined the ice at the bottom of the glass. The amber liquid reflected the dim lights that loomed over my head, and I let a sigh gently escape my lips before throwing back my head to allow the liquid the scorch my throat. I loved the way the alcohol warmed my veins as it coursed through my bloodstream, it always left me with a level of alertness I wasn't able to achieve otherwise.

If I didn't drink too much, that is.

My goal wasn't to get drunk. No, I had other matters to attend to as I nonchalantly continued to observe the man and woman across the way from me. She was fiddling with her curls flirtatiously, her lips formed into an unshakable smile, and her makeup overdone to the point where it looked borderline trashy. The man wore a charming grin and a finely trimmed beard on his face, hair dark and thinning around his forehead. He was averagely built, clothed in a finely pressed black suit that didn't have a stitch out of place, and he leaned casually against the counter. His hazel eyes held a familiar gleam, one I had seen all too often in my line of work as he looked straight through the woman before him.

"Let's get out of here, darling, and make this official." The man's suave British accent carried through the air. "I prefer to seal these deals in a more private setting."

They rose from their seats, and he put a hand on her back as he ushered her toward the door. I watched their retreating forms intently as they strode through the semi-crowded room, and I knew the time to act was now or never. Almost as if on cue, he glanced back at me, and smirked. I rose my chin, turning away from his curious gaze and trying my hardest to seem like I belonged in the bar. I perked up after the door swung close behind them, and quickly placed a twenty dollar bill under my glass for my drinks and tip.

"Have a good evening." The bartender nodded to me as I passed.

"You too."

The sound of my heels clacking against the floor drove me insane. I hated wearing these damn things. Seriously, why do some women willingly wear them? I would be so much more content with my usual attire, but tonight I had to dress the part. If I were to secure my target I needed to camouflage myself to the best of my abilities. Even if that meant wearing a low-cut cocktail dress and a string of pearls.

Once outside, I observed my surroundings, and I couldn't see the man or woman anywhere. I followed my instincts as I cautiously approached a dark alleyway, and I dug my pistol out of the purse that hung by my side. I let my finger hover over the trigger as I took a few steps into the dingy alley, and I could hear voices as I proceeded further. Soon I could see their silhouettes stretched along the ground, and his back was turned to me. Neither were paying attention as I slowly crept my way closer, putting the gun to the back of his head. An audible **click** filled the atmosphere as I did so.

"How welcoming of you." He commented calmly as the woman gasped in panic. "This is definitely not how I expected my evening to pan out."

"You're flattering yourself if you think I actually care about what you have to say." I remarked coldly.

The woman was obviously scared as she brought her hand slowly to her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She managed to utter out. It sounded like she was about to start hyperventilating as she eyed my gun fearfully.

"Trust me, I'm doing you a favor. Ten years comes a lot sooner than you think." I said, keeping my eyes on him the whole time. "Now, get out of here. Go!" I waved the gun, and she ran toward the safety of the street.

"Just you and me now." He turned to face me, looking down on me with amusement. "You really expect that to cause any damage?"

"And you really think I would go up against a demon with regular bullets?"

That arrogant smirk twisted itself back into his features. "Don't doubt that some people have tried, darling."

"Trust me, I'm not one of them." I assured as I held the gun steadily while he eyed me curiously.

"Well, considering your attire, I shouldn't be surprised by that. Some of you hunters have never went a day without wearing plaid."

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes. "You should be more concerned with what's in this chamber than wisecracks."

"And you should be more concerned with pulling the trigger."

As he said this the pistol went flying out of my hand, and clattered against the brick wall of the alley. I glared at him harshly, angry at myself for not taking the opportunity while I had it. Trying to recover from this turn of events, I made a dive for the gun, but he was much faster as he secured his hand around my wrist. Without a second thought I started throwing punches, only landing a few as he managed to dodge my maneuvers. I cried out in frustration as I swung out determinedly.

He smiled slyly as he caught my fist in his open palm. "Hand-to-hand combat is my favorite form of foreplay."

My knee connected with his crotch in response and he grunted in pain, finally releasing his hold.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Now you're just playing dirty."

"As if this were a fair fight to begin with." I remarked over my shoulder as I made another move for the gun, only to run into his broad chest.

The man let out a series of tsks. "Perhaps you should start by being more discrete. I saw you watching me from across the bar, and I knew I was either dealing with a hunter or getting laid." He rose his brows. "I was hoping for the latter, but the night _is_ still young."

I ignored his attempts to get under my skin as I straightened my back.

He lowered his voice threateningly. "Do you even know who you're dealing with?"

No, I didn't know who he was, but I knew that he was here days before I saw him. All of the signs that you would expect from a demonic presence had come baring down on the town with striking force, including cow mutilation and strange electrical storms. I always made it a mission of mine to track down a demon when I could, and he was no exception. My leads had brought me to the bar that night, and my eyes went straight for the man who stood out in a crowd. He was hard to miss.

"I'm the King of Hell, darling." His said smoothly as he brought a hand teasingly to the curve of my jaw. "And I could strike you down this very instant, but that wouldn't be much fun, would it? I could think of hundreds of scenarios in which I could torture that fighting spirit right out of your very soul. And then some."

"The King of Hell?" I shot back skeptically, pulling away from his touch as though I had been burned.

"So I'm assuming you're not buddy-buddy with the Winchester boys I take it? Otherwise you'd know all about me."

"Not exactly. I know who they are, but I've never met them."

He took a deep breath. "How refreshing. A hunter who isn't in cahoots with them for a change."

"I don't exactly play well with others."

"Why do I not have a hard time believing that?"

"Just because you have the upper hand doesn't mean I'm willing to have a conversation with you." I pointed out, crossing my arms. "If it's true that you're the King of Hell, wouldn't you have better things to do?"

"Have you ever heard of a vacation?" You could practically see the sarcasm dripping off every word as he stepped back into my personal space. "Even I need a break every now and again. Yet, something always seems to get in my way. Like _you_ for instance. What a perfect example."

I tilted my head defiantly as I gazed up at him. "Perhaps you should choose your vacation spots more wisely. I'm sure if you're as powerful as you say you already knew that there are quite a few hunters around here."

"You say that like I actually care enough to go out of my way. I have no problem dropping the occasional hunter if need be."

"Then why am I still standing here?"

"Good question." He rose his brows, leaning back. "It's much more pleasurable to play with the mouse before striking. Also, I find your gusto to be quite entertaining."

"Playing games isn't exactly my forte." I fiddled with my necklace anxiously as I eyed the gun that was just out of reach. "I would expect something more sinister from the devil."

"Lucifer has nothing on me, darling." The man assured as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "The name's Crowley. I suggest you don't forget in the event we do meet again. You don't want to go making the same mistake twice."

"No, I don't." I agreed, nodding my head. "I'll make sure you won't see it coming next time."

"Now that I've introduced myself, I think it's only fair you tell me your name."

"It's Scarlett."

"I'll hold you to it, then… Scarlett." The way he said my name was enough to send goosebumps chasing down my arms, and he gave me a small smile as though he knew it did.

That's when I made my move, and I landed a punch squarely against his jaw. Crowley growled in shock as I stealthily made my way around him, wrapping my hand around the pistol, and I turned on my heel as fast as I could to point it at him. He shook his head as he wiped away a trickle of blood that was making it's way down his chin, and his grin was filled will agitation as he faced me.

"Well played, but you won't be making your shot today." He said as he straightened himself up, composed and collected once more. The amusement still danced in his eyes as he analyzed me, and it made my skin crawl as they raked over my form. I didn't like what I saw. I wanted him to act like the everyday demon and charge at me without restraint. His words and mannerisms made it harder to pull the trigger. This man could probably talk himself out of almost anything.

Almost.

"We'll see about that." I said, and a gun shot resounded through the alley. In the blink of an eye he vanished without a trace, and I could hear the bullet make impact against one of the many trashcans lining the walls. Rain gently began to drip from the sky, landing on my skin and trailing it's way down my body. I stuffed the gun into my purse with an irritated sigh, and slung it back over my arm as I began walking in the direction I came from. Allowing one last look behind me, I took in where Crowley had once stood. He may have evaded me today, but he wouldn't be so lucky next time.

I was certain that wouldn't be the last I saw of him.


	2. To Ward or Not to Ward

**Chapter Two: To Ward or Not to Ward**

Tired. That's how I felt as I trudged through the front door of my cabin, tossing my gear aside as I walked through the doorway. I headed straight for my liquor cabinet as I flipped on the kitchen light. The whole place was in need of a deep cleaning, considering I hardly spent any time in the place. Dust crusted the floors and furniture, and a plethora of spiderwebs reached down from the ceiling, threatening to tangle into the strands of my caramel colored hair. Who has time for cleaning the house, anyway? By the time I get back from a hunt I'm always too drained to even grab a duster, let alone scrub everything.

Yeah, I've let it go to shit since I went solo. My family backed out of the hunting business about five years ago when my sister decided to lead a normal life and get married. Mom and dad followed in her footsteps a year later when they heard the news that Alaina was pregnant with their first grandchild. I'm happy that they were able to train themselves into a normal civilian lifestyle, but that didn't change the fact that things were… Lonelier now. Monthly phone calls aren't enough to dull the chill of solitude, but it's better than nothing. I suppose I could have teamed up with some other hunters, but I didn't really feel the drive to put myself out there. Ultimately I preferred being alone to having to tolerate someone for the sake of a hunt.

Vodka sloshed into my glass, and I quickly downed it, taking a sharp breath as the overwhelming taste of eighty proof alcohol met my tastebuds. This didn't stop me from pouring another, however, and then a couple more after that. I was feeling completely relaxed and the tension in my muscles loosened as I took a seat on my faded green couch. I held a full glass of vodka in my hand, but took tentative sips of this one, having already sent a fair amount of liquid courage into my system. I closed my eyes for a moment, leaning back my head, and rubbing my shoulder as I thought back on where I had just been.

That's when a familiar voice met my ears

"I do love a girl who can handle her liquor."

I didn't allow myself to be startled as I opened one eye irritatedly. There, sitting in the chair across from me, was Crowley. He looked just as he did the other week with his nice suit and well-kept appearance. I felt underdressed in my tight-fitting camisole and jeans, my body splattered with werewolf blood, bone, and tissue. That twinkle of amusement still played across his face, and I let out an agitated groan as I rubbed my eyes.

"What the _hell_?" I hissed as I sat up. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I got bored." He confided as he fiddled with some of the books I had scattered across the coffee table. "Oh, Catcher in the Rye, how original of you." He rolled his eyes and continued shuffling through them.

"That still doesn't answer my question, asshole." I snapped, about ready to bash him over the head with one of those books he was holding.

He shrugged his shoulders. "As I said before, you're quite entertaining. I don't see how that's a difficult puzzle to solve, darling. Just look at yourself now."

"Well excuse me for thinking that's absolutely insane. Do you not remember what I said?"

"Oh, I do." He sat the items down, turning his attention to a box that was on the floor. "But does it look like I care? I wouldn't be here if I thought you could actually succeed."

I stood up, walking over to him with my hands on my hips. "And now you're going through my things you pervert?"

"Obviously I'm your guest considering you don't have any demon warding. Which is very, how should I put it, stupid of you." He glanced up at me, and returned to rooting through my stuff. "Nice panties, by the way." He held up a lacy black thong and waggled his eyebrows.

"Give me that!" I cried, snatching it from his grip, and throwing it back into the box. "Do you have any decency at all? There's this thing called privacy."

He chuckled at my exasperation, putting the box back in it's place, but he continued to snoop around my house. I watched as he ran his forefinger over the dinning room table, a disgusted look on his face as he saw the coat of dust he had contracted. Finally, he stopped at the fireplace, grabbing a picture that had been taken when I was about fifteen. Standing by my side was Alaina, and I had my arm wrapped playfully around her neck. A huge smile was plastered on both of our faces, and her teeth were graced with two rows of braces. Behind us stood Mom and Dad, their smiles restrained and eyes filled with a hint of weariness. Mom was, and still is, beautiful. Her form petite, with radiant blond hair and sapphire eyes that practically sparkled when she would laugh. Dad was a taller man, with light brown hair, and deep brown eyes identical to my own. The more I looked the more I realized I was shaping up to look like neither of my parents. Alaina was practically mom's twin.

Crowley sighed with feigned nostalgia as he admired the picture. "Nothing more uplifting than a family full of hunters."

"It hasn't been like that for a long time."

"They all got killed off I take it?"

I couldn't believe how normal he made that sound.

"No. They quit."

"Huh." His face scrunched in surprise, sitting it back onto the mantel "You don't see that very often."

I didn't respond as he went over to my liquor cabinet, and started pouring himself a drink. He nodded approvingly at my selection as he took a shot, and I groaned inwardly in anger. I probably had to be the unluckiest person alive to have someone I tried to kill want to hang out with me. Yes, I said hang out, because wasn't that what he was attempting to do? He was worming himself into my life, and that was definitely not my goal.

Wouldn't the King of Hell want to avoid someone like me?

"You have some nerve showing up here like this, Crowley." I glared at him crossly as he sauntered back over to the seat he had occupied earlier. "When did demons start making house calls to hunters?"

He threaded his fingers together, sinking down into the seat comfortably. Making himself right at home. "Why not? You could be my new plaything." He let his eyes wander around the room, deep in thought. "Besides, I do rather like this place."

"I'm only going to say this once." I warned, as a surge of anger flickered through my eyes. "Get out of my house."

"Oh, wow. You really scared me into submission with that one, Scarlett." He rose his hands, laughing at my serious manner. "You're about as terrifying as a kitten."

My anger was flaring the longer I saw his arrogant, conceited face in _my_ house, in _my_ chair, looking through _my_ things.

"Suit yourself." I told him as I took a deep breath. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,"

"Really? Resorting to exorcism?" He scoffed angrily. "You really are sore."

I stepped closer to him, my tone forceful. "Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte,"

"Alright, alright!" He hissed, and within seconds of me finishing the verse he was gone.

I let out a sigh of relief, throwing myself down on the couch before making myself go take a shower. The whole time I stood under the warm stream of water was spent cursing Crowley and grumbling about how annoying this demon was turning out to be. Had I known I would only start being terrorized, I would have skipped the hunt for him altogether. What kind of twisted asshole just shows up in your house in the middle of the night, goes through your stuff, and pulls out your _fucking underwear_? There is something seriously wrong with that asshole.

I continued to rave about him as I got dressed and made myself a sandwich.

"Asshole demon shows up at my house." I muttered as I smothered mayo on one side of my sandwich, still in disbelief that he had actually had the balls to show up. "I don't care if he has a sexy accent. I should've got my gun and shot that bastard right between the eyes." I took a bite of my sandwich. "Who would be laughing then? Definitely not that condescending twat. That would show him to drink my best tequila."

Cleaning up my mess, I meandered into my bedroom, slipping between the covers and staring up at the popcorn ceiling. I found sleep hard to come by as I listened to the sounds of the night. Every little sound always put me on edge, and I tensed up as I heard a random bang come from somewhere outside. I told myself it was only the wind, but my imagination was telling me otherwise.

"Should I put wards up tomorrow?" I asked myself, trying to make a distraction from the noise. Silence accompanied my question, so I answered myself. "If I don't, then I'll have a better chance of killing Crowley."

It was settled, I wouldn't ward the house just yet.


	3. Smiling Faces

_Smiling faces sometimes pretend to be your friend._

 _Smiling faces show no traces of the evil that lurks within._

 _-The Temptations_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Smiling Faces**

I turned away from the sunlight that was bleeding through the window, covering my head with the pillow beside me in an effort to better block out the light. It seemed like just moments before I had finally been able to fall into a deep sleep. So much for that. Time to get to work.

Begrudgingly I shuffled out of bed, throwing a plush robe on as I shuffled into the kitchen. Making myself a cup of coffee, I sat down at the dining room table in search of any new leads. I didn't like to stall between hunts. It would only send my mind to places I preferred to steer clear from. Hunting was the only thing that proved to ease my mind in any situation, and after last night I was ready to kill something. Preferably Crowley.

Something finally caught my eye, and I shut my laptop, pushing it aside. I immediately started restocking my bags with fresh clothes and necessities in preparation for the drive. It would be at least a two day journey from here, but I wasn't too concerned. I loved being on the road. It always made me feel free. There was nothing to tether me to any specific location to begin with. So many people live their lives restrained and controlled, but not me. Sitting still has never been in my nature. That's one of the reasons why this house is always a chaotic mess.

"Hello, darling." Crowley was leaning against my wall, giving me a sly smile. "Miss me?"

The mischievous glint in his eye was evident.

"Not really." I said as I continued throwing things into my bag. "I'm starting to get the impression you like showing up uninvited."

He rose his brows. "I like seeing that pinched look you get whenever you see me."

I glared at him in response, pursing my lips as I folded one of my shirts.

"Yes, that one." He pointed at my face as he moved closer to me. "Never gets old."

I pushed his hand away, turning my back on him once more as I attempted to ignore him. He took a seat beside me on the bed, looking up at me as though he were waiting for me to snap at any moment. I reasoned with myself that if I did give in and chew his head off, he'd probably just hang around here more. He got pleasure out of my annoyance, so not giving him attention would probably send him off. Maybe permanently if he got too bored.

"Where to?" He finally broke the silence as he grabbed one of the many knifes from my bag, twirling it teasingly. "I didn't realize you carried an arsenal with you. Perhaps I should have been more concerned when I met you."

I took the knife from his hand, stashing it back into the bag. "Don't touch."

"Aren't you a stunning ray of sunshine."

I gave him a warning look.

"What kind of bullets were in that gun anyway, Scarlett?"

I paused, glancing down at him for only a moment. "They're made with iron that's infused with holy water."

"That's all?" He scoffed.

"I also had them blessed by priests. Multiple times."

"Huh." There was a little surprise in his voice. "Come up with that on your own, did you?"

I nodded.

"I didn't know you were such an innovator." A chuckle escaped his throat. "Does it even work?"

"It has so far." I told him as I zipped up my bag, throwing it on the floor. "I've killed at least fifteen demons with it so far."

"I doubt they could do anything to me, darling. After all, you haven't dealt with many higher-level demons, have you? Try not to shake the hornets nest."

"You wanna' find out?" I offered, tilting my head with a wicked grin on my face. "It's already loaded."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm good." He clasped his hands together, an unsure expression on his face.

I went into the bathroom, changing my clothes as quickly as I could, and then returned to my room. Crowley was laying across my bed now, one arm supporting his head as he eyed me suggestively. Instinctively I flipped him off as I threw my bag over my shoulder and started heading for the door. He was instantly on my heels.

"Shouldn't you be mad that I've been killing demons?" I asked as we exited the house. "After all, they are _your_ goons." `

"I don't care what you do to those idiots. There are plenty more where those came from."

"Such a devoted king." I commented sarcastically as I stashed my bag into the trunk of my car. He just gave a dry laugh as he stayed by my side, and I felt uneasy by how comfortable he seemed to be in my presence. His actions made it seem like he had known me for much longer than he actually had, and I was growing to accept the fact that it was a part of his twisted personality.

 _Accept?_ I chided inwardly to myself. _You're a hunter, you shouldn't tolerate a demon at all. Shoot him while you have the chance._

I let out a sigh, putting my hands on my hips as I glanced around, making sure to look at anything but him. Morning dew was dappled across the yard surrounded by a thick expansion of trees. In the distance you could hear birds singing peacefully, their pitches varying by species and age. On the edge of the woodland stood a deer that was munching mindlessly on some shrubbery, and when she caught sight of us she immediately stopped in her tracks. Staring us down fearfully until running away, white tail raised.

"I feel like I'm on a nature adventure." Crowley muttered gruffly. "How much more remote can you get? There's nothing out here."

I gave him a sideways glance. "That's the point. No one's saying you have to keep showing up here."

"Oh, you know you'd miss me, love." He slid his hands into his pockets, looking down on me with a smirk. "You're just begging for some excitement."

I crossed my arms. "And you know this how?"

"I can see it." He lifted his chin. "In your eyes. It's evident. Besides, I like tormenting you, Scarlett. Your reactions are priceless."

"Why don't you go find someone else to latch onto you parasite?"

He snapped his fingers. "That's exactly what I'm talking about." Then he leaned in closer to me, our faces inches apart. "I think it's sexy when you get mad."

"And you think that doesn't make me want to shoot you in the face more?"

Without letting him finish, I stormed into the house, grabbing the remainder of my gear and hurrying to the car. He didn't follow me, but he didn't leave either. All he did was watch me as I rushed by, my face contorted in anger as I jumped into the drivers seat. I locked the doors, pulled my seatbelt on, and started the engine. Crowley nonchalantly strode over as I fiddled with the radio in an attempt to find a station to listen to for the drive. Suddenly, I heard a series of knocks on my window, and I glanced up to find him waving at me provokingly. I frowned in response, putting the car in drive and accelerating down the driveway as fast as I dared to on the gravel road. My eyes kept flashing up to the rearview mirror, and I sighed in relief as I saw him still standing where I had left him.

Hopefully he wouldn't follow me.

What did I do to deserve this kind of punishment? Never in my life had I imagined myself being practically stalked by a demon, let alone the King of Hell. Hopefully he'd get tired of coming around soon, or I might finally get the nerve to put a bullet in his brain. Whichever it was, I didn't care. I just wanted him out of my life for good, but I had a gut feeling he wasn't anywhere close to being finished with me yet. Though, deep down I had to admit it was refreshing to have someone around, and I got some enjoyment from our banter. Living on the fringe has it's perks, but having a variety of people in your life was not one of them. He was sarcastic enough to keep up with me, and I could appreciate that in itself.

 _Come on, Scarlett. He's a freaking demon! You_ ** _kill_** _them. Get it together!_

I shook my head, trying to focus on the task at hand. People were dying and I needed to be as concentrated as possible. Demons aside, I started singing along to the song on the radio, getting my game face on. This was exactly what I needed to get my mind off things.

Michigan, here I come.


	4. Where is My Mind?

**_A/N: In this chapter we're beginning to get into the real backbone of this story. Everything up until now was to help solidify/establish Scarlett and Crowley's relationship. (Plus I love portraying Crowley's sardonic/condescending_** ** _persona and sexual_** ** _innuendoes.)_** ** _Let me know your thoughts on the story so far. Not sure if anyone's enjoying it or not, but I'm having fun writing it. I have BIG plans for this story. Also, I know Sam and Dean haven't made an appearance, but I pinky promise they will within the next few chapters!_**

* * *

With your feet in the air and your head on the ground.

Try this trick and spin it, yeah.

Your head will collapse,

If there's nothing in it.

And you'll ask yourself,

Where is my mind?

-Pixies

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Where is My Mind?**

 **Eunice, Michigan**

I was in the thick of it, handling my machete like a pro as heads continued to roll all around me. Blood was flying, splattering against the walls and staining my face, making it look like I had painted myself in it. Like a warrior marking themselves with victory. Here everything felt right. Normal. Like I was destined to continuously fight off a hoard of monsters for the rest of my life. They just kept coming, the vamps, as they poured from rooms of the vacant farmhouse in droves, teeth exposed and ready to tear at my flesh.

Perhaps I had underestimated just how many were occupying the nest, but it was too late to back out now. By the looks of it I thought there were only eight, but by now I had killed at least ten and I was starting to lose count fast. Without warning I was blitzed from behind, and I thrashed against my attacker as he brought his fangs a little too close for comfort. Summoning all the strength I could muster, I threw my hands back, seizing his arms and catapulting him over my torso, slamming his body to the floor, and swiftly decapitating him.

Before I got a chance to recompose myself, I was pushed into the wall, hitting my head with a sickening **_crack_**. Damn, these guys were't going down without one hell of a fight. The vamp who was responsible loomed over me, her head tilted to the side with a triumphant smirk stretched across her gleaming white teeth. Without hesitation I planted my military boot into her abdomen, sending her soaring across the room as I clamored to my feet. A couple vamps were instantly on me, and I swung my arm with all my might, cutting through both of them. Their bodies fell to the floor, blood gurgling from their wounds and the female vampire cried out in anger. She lunged at me, kicking the machete from my hand, which slid across the room. We were a tangle of arms and legs as we duked it out, falling to the ground, each of us trying to get the upper hand on the other as we rolled on the blood-soaked carpet. When the struggle was over, she was straddled on top of me, pinning my arms above my head as she eyed me hungrily. Slowly her face inched closer to mine, and I squirmed frantically in protest. _Shit. I'm done for if I don't think of something._

Suddenly my machete was back in my grasp, and I didn't have time to question why as I broke my wrist free from her hold. The sound of my weapon slicing through her neck was revolting, and blood spurted out, covering my whole body in a thick layer of the sticky fluid. Her body slumped, and I tossed her off of me as I took deep breaths to calm myself. I laid there for a moment in shock, closing my eyes as I prepared myself to search the rest of the house. When I stood, Crowley was standing in the corner by the front door, analyzing the state I was in with curious eyes. I probably looked like a wild animal with my bloody appearance and erratic hair. I wiped my face with the back of my hand, which only served to smear the blood. Some of it was already drying, cracking across my skin as it turned into a rusty, brown color.

"Hello, darling." His voice was as enchanting as always, making you feel at ease even if you knew you shouldn't be. Even if you knew the logical thing to do would be to bolt in the opposite direction. It served him like the light on an anglerfish. Luring in it's prey unsuspectingly.

"Hey." I didn't even bother to act like I usually did as I walked past him and onto the front porch.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" A confused look made it's way over his features, probably from my lack of reaction, and he followed me.

"I'm actually not wearing any." I retorted as I marched down the crooked front steps, each one creaking in protest as I did, and made a beeline for the woods.

"Touché." He rose his brows, matching my pace as I trudged through the underbrush. "That was an impressive display back there." He finally said as we made it to a trail that would lead to the road. "I didn't know you had it in you to be so… Aggressive. The shade of blood suits you well."

I whacked at some stray branches with my machete. "You can't always be in hunter mode."

"You'd make a fantastic demon with that kind of rage." He was looking down at me as we walked. His looks always proved to make me feel uncomfortable, as though he were looking straight into my soul. "What I wouldn't give to have you under my wing, love."

"I suppose you of all people would know." I didn't take the bait, but the way he had genuinely said it made me worry. What if I was bound for hell? What if someday I would turn into a demon and have to work for this asshole?

A chuckle escaped his throat. "You're much less fun to toy with in hunter mode."

I looked up at him. He was wearing a black suit as usual, with a bright red tie, and he was now concentrating on the path. It was obvious that he didn't know I was looking or didn't care because his features were more relaxed than normal, and a hint of stress tugged at the corner of his slightly large hazel eyes. His brows were somewhat furrowed in contemplation, and his hands were tucked snuggly into his pockets. A thought nagged at the back of my mind. _He's handsome._ I wanted to punch myself in the face for thinking something so stupid. _It's not stupid, it's true._ I forced myself to look away, hoping to dispel the feeling that was tugging at my heart as a blush crept to my cheeks. Thank God for vampire blood.

I shook my head, trying to dismiss these unwanted thoughts. "Thanks by the way."

"For what?" He turned toward me slightly.

"You know what."

That machete didn't move by itself.

"Oh, _that_." He said in sudden realization, glancing away from me quickly. "Don't mention it, darling."

I nodded. "This is the one time I'm actually glad to have you around."

"Having a change of heart are we?" He mused smugly as we finally made it to the deserted road. It had to be at least one in the morning by now, and the adrenaline was slowly leaving my body. I knew I'd be hitting the sack within the hour. If not sooner.

"Not exactly." I said, wiping off the machete with my shirt and tossing it in the trunk of my car. "But at least I'm not dead."

This earned a chuckle from him, and he shook his head. "Can't accept that I'm growing on you, eh? Wouldn't look too good on your hunter image, I expect. Me being. Well. Me."

"It's only natural for us to hate each other." I folded my arms across my chest. "And I can see why." I looked him up and down in an effort to get my message across better. "You only care about yourself. What do you get out of following me around?"

"I told you-"

I cut him off, silencing him as I rose my hand. "Yes, I know. You like toying with me, but what's the _real_ reason?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, love."

So there was something more to this? That just made the situation that much more unsettling. I shuffled my feet, not entirely sure if I did want to know the true reason behind him attaching himself to my hip. I was starting to doubt I would be able to sleep after all. What could possibly-

"But," He started back up, interrupting my thoughts. "I'm going the extra mile just for kicks. Like I said, I enjoy this game between you and I."

"How dedicated of you, Crowley." I rolled my eyes as I got in my car. "Catch you on the flip side."

* * *

A few weeks later I traveled to Minnesota hunting a Wendigo. Crowley made a habit of visiting me at least every other day, and I was growing somewhat used to the demon's presence. Occasionally I'd even find myself enjoying being around that patronizing asshole. Which only made me more reluctant to have him around. I couldn't afford to get comfortable considering who he was and what he was capable of. If I were as dedicated to hunting as I believed myself to be I would kill him without hesitation, but I just couldn't do it. And that bothered me. Not only that, but his cryptic reason for hanging around in the first place.

I found myself in a local coffee shop craving a dose of caffeine to stimulate my brain, which was something akin to mush at the moment. I had probably gotten two hours of sleep, tops, and felt like I belonged on the set of The Walking Dead. The man behind the counter, in his green apron, gave me a gentle smile as he handed me my cup of Joe. Then told me to have a good day. I mumbled an incoherent reply as I took a seat in one of the many lounge chairs, and began sipping on the warm liquid. What I wouldn't give for some Irish Cream right about now.

Almost as if on cue, my cellphone began ringing, blaring my ringtone for everyone to hear. I let out a deep breath as I eyed the name of the contact, not sure if I wanted to answer or not, but ultimately I gave in. Hesitantly I slid my finger across the screen, accepting the call and holding the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Honeybee! How goes it?" Dad's voice sounded from the phone, causing my heart to ache slightly.

I lowered my voice even though hardly anyone was in the shop. "I'm alright. What about you guys?"

"Oh, you know. One day at a time over here." He chuckled, his happy voice then turned somewhat sad as he continued. "We miss you, sweetheart. When are you going to come by the house?"

"I'll try to as soon as I can, Dad." I assured as I took another swig of my coffee.

"You've said that the last five times." He said slowly, not sounding confident in my answer. "Sometimes you need to take a break from hunting. It's not the end of the world if you do."

Here he goes, the usual lecture.

"I know, Dad. I've just got caught up in the action lately. I've been up to my neck in cases." It wasn't completely a lie, but there had been opportunities for me to slip away from hunting. Visiting them was harder to do than you would expect, mostly because I hated transitioning back to being away from my family all the time. I would rather be alone full-time than have to swap back and forth between two lives, and there was no way I was about to quit hunting anytime soon.

Dad let out a sigh, and I could only imagine the disappointed look on his face. He had begged me to start over with them, to live a normal life, but I just couldn't. I know it practically broke his heart when I refused. It still bothers him after five years.

"Honeybee," He started, thinking of the right words. "Are you being careful?"

Crowley flashed through my mind when he said this, and I instantly shoved him to the back of my mind. "As careful as I can be."

"Where are you?"

"Minnesota." I replied as I looked out the window. Multiple cars had pulled up to the drive-thru window, the line practically wrapping around the building.

"Do you know what you're after yet?"

"Wendigo."

Silence filled the connection for a good minute or so until he finally took a breath, probably wishing he hadn't asked. "Don't let your guard down. Please, be careful and come by soon."

"I will." I pressed, trying to get him to believe I was telling the truth. "If not, then you can come track me down for old times sake."

This got a laugh out of him, which caused a goofy smile to spread across my lips.

"Sounds like a deal." Dad finally replied as his laughter faded away. "You take care of yourself, Honeybee."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I told him. "I love you, Dad."

"Love you too."

 ** _Click._**

As I took tentative sips of at my drink, my mind began to wander, and I slowly fell into a daze. Memories of times gone by rattled around in my brain, threatening to burst through their well-kept prison at any moment. I prepared myself for the grip of loneliness that always inevitably filled my heart after talking to one of my parents. Surprisingly it never came, and I was glad. Maybe I was becoming accustomed to life as a loner.

* * *

Later that night, I was flipping through a book as I sat propped up in bed. Reading usually helped when I was having trouble sleeping, but so far I wasn't having any luck. I sat the book on the nightstand, looking around the retro-style room. The carpets were a faded mixture of orange and black, and I didn't want to think about the possible substances residing there. It smelled of mildew and stale air, but it was tolerable. Comfortable even. This wasn't the worst I had seen, at least the bed was in order. No spiders under my pillow of bedbugs in my sheets. (Yes, I have found a giant-ass spider under my pillow before.)

I went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and braiding my hair. Taking a long look in the mirror, I noted the bags that were developing under my lids, and how bloodshot the whites of my eyes appeared. Lack of sleep didn't do me any favors. Not that I had anyone to impress or anything. I washed my face, dabbing it dry with a towel, and then returning to the room. Sitting in the desk chair was none other than Crowley, a twinkle in his eye as he took in my appearance. I felt somewhat exposed. For one, I wasn't wearing any, erm, support for the ladies. Secondly, I was wearing extremely short pajama shorts that somewhat exposed my butt cheeks. I should know better than to dress like this with that devil lurking around every corner.

"Good evening, darling." He greeted as I settled myself back onto the bed.

"You stayed away a little longer than usual."

"I told you you'd miss me." He adjusted his tie as he gave a sly smirk. "I had some urgent business to attend to in Hell."

I grimaced. "I was starting to get hopeful that you were gone for good."

"You keep telling yourself that, sunshine." He analyzed me with prying eyes, skirting them around the edges of my face, lowering them to my protruding collar bones. It seemed that something else entirely was on his mind, as though he were in a daze he couldn't snap out of, his fingers clutching his chin in contemplation. I had never seen him like that, lost for words, but something was obviously on the tip of his tongue. This visit wasn't just for play tonight. I could feel it.

"What's on your mind?" I inquired curiously, leaning back on my hands.

"I have a proposition for you." He finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. "One I think would be beneficial for both of us."

I hesitated before continuing, knowing all of his deals came with a hefty price. "What are the terms?"

"A lot has been on my mind since that night in Michigan, Scarlett." He stood up, pacing the room slowly as he spoke, hands clasped behind his back. "We could make a good team, you and I. I would have one less thing to worry about having you on my side."

"And what do I get in return?" I countered, listening to his words carefully.

"The same."

I stared at him in slight shock. "What does this include, exactly?"

"It means you can't try to kill me, and occasionally I may need your assistance with certain… activities." His vagueness on activity made a blush threaten to seize my cheeks.

"A-activities?"

"Sort of like your cases, but Hell oriented." He explained. "It doesn't mean you have to stop hunting my demons. All I'm asking is that you don't overstep certain boundaries. After seeing what you did to those vampires, I've been a little put-off by the possibility you might try something with me. I want to have all of my T's crossed with this situation."

"Okay." I stated simply, looking him straight in the eye.

"Wait." He waved his hands. "Did you just say 'okay?'"

"Yup." I confirmed, and he pulled out a contract that stretched it's way across the floor.

He smiled cockily. "Then sign the dotted line, darling."

"I'm going to read it all first." I insisted, grabbing the paper from him. "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

Crowley said nothing, and for over a hour I read every clause and loophole, making sure there were no hidden agendas. Everything seemed harmless enough, no killing each other under any circumstance, my family is off limits from demons, and the occasional help. I point out I don't want to be pulled into anything Hell-oriented that could harm any hunter or civilian, and he made a quick adjustment. After thinking it over, I took the ballpoint pen he extended towards me, and with a few flicks of my wrist my name was scrawled along the bottom in bold, red letters: Scarlett Jane Hawthorn.

"Very good." He lowered his voice as he expertly rolled up the paper, staring deep into my eyes. "Now there is only one thing left to do."

I gave him a quizzical look as the contract disappeared into thin air. He grabbed my wrists, pulling me up to stand in front of him. I gaped up at him, wide-eyed and somewhat terrified, but not in the classical sense. More in a way that caused my stomach to churn nervously and make me feel lightheaded. His hands were gripping my upper arms tightly, holding me in place as we held our gaze for what seemed like an eternity. I knew what was coming. I know what happens at the end of a crossroads deal, and I was bracing myself for it. A smile curled his lips as he inched closer, and I froze in place like the deer from my yard, a chill running down my spin as I attempted to lean away, but he wasn't letting me go. He had me right where he wanted me.

Without warning, his lips suddenly collided with mine, forceful and demanding, his hand holding the back of my head as he deepened the kiss. It practically took my breath away, even if it was just for the act of the deal, and I closed my eyes. A strange sensation prickled down to my toes, engulfing my entire being as the kiss continued on. I couldn't breath, couldn't think as straight as I wanted to with his burning lips against my timid ones. The world around me began to swirl into a mass of color, and before I could react, I was out like a light.


	5. Crystal

**_A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who has started following this story! It's REALLY appreciated. If you get the chance, let me know what you think, or let me know if there's anything you'd like to see. Also, big thanks to anyone who decides to favorite, follow, or comment on this story. This chapter is much longer than previous ones. Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

 _We're like crystal, we break easy._

 _I'm a poor man, if you leave me._

 _I'm applauded, then forgotten._

 _It was summer, now it's autumn._

 _-New Order_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Crystal**

When I woke up, there was a pulsating throb in the back of my head. "Ow." I mumbled, taking a deep inhalation of breath, my lips chapped from thirst as I surveyed the room. Crowley was still there, leaning back in the desk chair as he watched me with raised brows. Memories of what had happened prior to my episode came rushing back to me, and it felt as though his lips were still pressed so eagerly against mine. That thought alone was enough to tense my muscles and fill me with embarrassment. _Why are you embarrassed? It's not like you liked it or anything._ That thought was immediately interrupted by another one. _You did like it. You're a complete idiot._ I cleared my throat, trying to banish the blush that was threatening to overwhelm me. The last thing I need is for him to start getting any ideas.

"What the hell happened?" I finally asked as I threw my legs over the side of the bed, rubbing the back of my head.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine."

I continued. "Does that happen a lot?"

"No, not really." His chin was perched on a single fist, his legs crossed.

"Then why?"

"I can only assume it was from sheer excitement." His smirk was smug, but in his eyes I could see a hint of deception.

"You wish." I gave him an annoyed look, squinting my eyes as I glared at him. "I'm not going to settle for a half-ass answer. Whatever that was it didn't feel… normal." I refused to break eye contact as I gave him the third-degree. I know he's been keeping secrets from me, but after all ignorance is bliss, right? What's the harm in wanting to be left in the dark? I guess it could have it's consequences, but I can cross that bridge when we get to it.

"How perceptive of you, Scarlett." A glass of scotch appeared in his hand. "I'm not sure you want the truth. As I said that night at the vampire's nest, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." He took an openhanded gulp, and let out a loud sigh. "Just be content with the way things are right now."

I went quiet, staring down at my clasped hands in consideration, suddenly interested in the creases between my fingers. Something was telling me to back off. To elude the ever-present truths until I was at a point where I couldn't shake them any longer. My intuition seemed to think that whatever he was hiding would send me down a never-ending rabbit hole. I could see it in his change of posture, and the almost sincere look in his piercing hazel eyes. How long could I run from this? Apparently as long as I could.

Little did I know that the truth would come much more quickly than anticipated.

* * *

A few days later I was back at the cabin with Crowley in tow. For the King of Hell he didn't seem to be all that busy, only leaving for a few days at a time. If he even left at all. I've learned to coexist with him to the point where I occasionally made dinner, and not my usual specialty of microwaved Ramen noodles. Like actual food. Edible food that doesn't taste like artificial flavoring. It had been years since I'd made a home-cooked meal, and it was refreshing to fall into some sort of routine that didn't involve my hunter duties. He didn't seem to mind either, so it was a win-win.

I found myself sitting across the round dining room table from him. On our plates were roasted potatoes, pork loin, and some green beans that I managed to find in the overgrown garden out back. There were only a few considering fall had already set in, but there was enough for the two of us. A black bottle of Pinot noir sat in the center of the table. It felt strange and peaceful all at once to be near him like this. As though we were two ordinary people sitting down for dinner, when in fact we were hunter and demon. Cat at mouse. Whichever you want to apply to what side is your decision. I believe the roles change too constantly to tell.

"You've outdone yourself tonight, Scarlett." Crowley said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Thanks. I never pictured a demon complementing my cooking." I laughed quietly as I took a drink of my wine before gathering up my empty plate, and then grabbing his as well. Placing them in the sink.

Crowley stood, took off his jacket and draped it over the back of his chair, revealing a black button-up. He made his way over to the couch where he made himself at home. For a few minutes he sorted through the array of books that were stacked on the coffee table, and he finally settled on one as he situated himself against the couch arm. I repressed a smile. He was a pain in the ass, but I was thankful for the company. For a moment I just stood there, analyzing his features as his eyes skimmed the pages of the novel, and held my breath. _How long until he abandons you too?_ I shook my head, squashing the negative thoughts before they had a chance to take root. After all, I wanted him to go, and I would be more than happy to see him leave.

Wouldn't I?

Quietly I joined him, sitting in the chair across from him and pulling out the book I was currently in the middle of reading. We sat there for hours, and I shifted in my seat as my leg started to go numb. Slowly but surely my lids were growing heavy, and it took all my strength to repress a yawn. The pages were becoming somewhat blurry as I stared at them, having to reread the same parts multiple times before I was actually absorbing the sentence.

"Getting tired are we, darling?" Crowley's voice coaxed me from my reading, and I glanced up at him. He had loosened his tie, and discarded his shoes. His hand still clutched tightly to the book he read, but his attention was fixated only on me. I simply nodded as I took a look at the clock that read half past two in the morning. Woah. Where did the time go?

"I didn't realize how late it was." I said through a yawn, and I curled my legs up to my chest, laying awkwardly on my side in the chair in an effort to get more comfortable. "Is it that obvious?"

"You can barely keep your eyes open."

"I'm just getting to the best part." I told him as I flipped the page. "I can't stop now."

This received a chuckle from him. "Always so stubborn. How many times have you read that book, anyway?"

"You're one to talk." I retorted, and I brought a hand to my mouth, yawning yet again. "I'd say about six, but it gets better every time."

There was a moment of silence, but he soon broke it once more. "What else do you do in your spare time?"

I was surprised that he was asking, and I was somewhat hesitant to answer. "Well, I paint sometimes, but I wouldn't really call it a hobby."

"That's shocking. I didn't realize you had that sort of patience." There was a look of mild disbelief on his face. "My, my. You are just full of surprises."

I was too tired to snark back. "I guess so. I want to keep you on your toes."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan, darling."

I felt warm, comfortable as I continued reading the book, and somewhere halfway through chapter ten is where I finally slipped into the veil of dreams. When I awoke, Crowley was gone, and there was no trace of him being there except for the black coat that was wrapped around my body. I froze in realization that it was in fact _his_ coat, and I was overwhelmed by the smell of him as I gently set the coat aside. A cologne with a gentle musk radiated from my skin, having rubbed off on me while I slept, and it felt like Crowley was still there even though he had obviously been gone for some time. It was already one in the afternoon, and I couldn't remember a time when I had actually gotten a decent amount of sleep.

I eyed the coat cautiously as though it might jump up and bite me as I entered my room, and I headed for the shower to begin my day. When I was done I felt rejuvenated and awake, yet the smell of him still clung to me as I made myself a cup of coffee. I gazed out the window as I sipped at my drink, watching the birds fly from tree to tree carrying sticks for their nests. When I was almost finished, there was a persistent knock on my front door, and I frowned. What would someone be doing out here? I dumped out the rest of my coffee and went to the door. Standing on my porch was a fancifully dressed, well-kept man. He wore a grey pinstriped suit with a matching hat, and his brows were arched in question as his light colored eyes landed on me.

"May I speak to a Miss Scarlett Hawthorn?" He asked.

"That's me."

"How do you do, Miss Hawthorn." The man tipped his hat. "My name is Baeu, and I've come to collect you."

"Collect me for what?" I was thinking about slamming the door in his face, but before I could a black bag was slipped over my head.

* * *

It was cold. So cold that my teeth were relentlessly chattering in an effort to regulate my body temperature. Before kidnapping someone the least you can do is let them change into something more 'kidnap appropriate.' If there is such a thing. I couldn't see, my head still covered with the black bag, but I could tell my wrists were bound in rope. They were chaffing and stinging from the friction I made as I tried to wiggle myself out. I was also gagged with a piece of cloth, and the fabric caused my mouth to go uncomfortably dry every time I attempted to swallow.

"How's our latest item holding up?" I heard a voice ask, and I steadied my breathing as I listened in.

"Good." Someone replied.

I tensed as footsteps echoed through the room, heading in my direction. They came to a stop right in front of me, and I focused intently as I heard the pair of feet shuffle slightly. Then the bag was suddenly off, causing me to squint as blinding overhead lights shone down on me. Standing above me was the man who had come to my door, and I glared up at him resentfully as one of his men grabbed my elbow, wrenching me off the ground with a forceful jerk.

"Careful." Beau scolded his henchman crossly. "We don't want to damage the merchandise, do we?"

 _Merchandise?_

They ushered me to a darkened hallway, and I could hear muffled voices coming from the other side of the door. Countless items were stacked beside me, most of them consisting of gold and jewels, but there were other odds and ends scattered about. Directly beside me was what appeared to be a hammer with intricately carved designs and a sturdy wooden handle.

 _Where the hell am I?_

Finally, the finely dressed man took off the gag, and gave me a little smile.

"Why am I here?" Rushed out of my mouth before I could think of something better to say. "What is this place?"

"You're at a private deity auction, my dear. Only attended by a select clientele." Beau explained as he looked me over. "We tend to acquire items our buyers would be particularly interested in."

I blinked repeatedly. "Who would want to buy me?"

"You're more valuable than you realize, Miss Scarlett. I'm sure there is one customer in particular who wouldn't let you slip into anyone else's hands."

I bared my teeth at him, lunging forward, only to be caught by the body guard.

"You'll regret this." I threatened as he went to the door. "Just wait until I get my hands on you, creep."

"I assure you I won't." He gave me another smile before walking over to the door.

Then he left me there, with the brutish guard by my side. I gave the man a sideways glance, and he was standing at attention with his hands behind his back. I needed to wait for a better opportunity, because now wasn't a very good time. He would have me back in restraints in under a minute. Hours went by, or so it seemed, and many items were escorted into the other room before it was my turn. I could hear the end of the previous bid coming to a close, and I struggled against the guard as we neared the entrance to the room. Digging my heels into the ground and trying to be as deadweight as possible.

"I wouldn't take off just yet, Mr. Crowley. I think our next item might be of value to you." Beau called as we entered the room, and I glanced around fearfully as I took in my surroundings. It was clear that we were in an abandoned commercial building, the walls crumbling down and bits of plaster splayed across the floor. Multiple rows of fold-up chairs were set up, and a handful of the occupants gawked at me in interest. The windows were painted with white spray paint, and sigils were chipped meticulously into them, allowing sunlight to filter across the floor.

At last my eyes landed on Crowley, who had stopped in his tracks, his back facing me. I let out a grunt of pain as I was thrown down onto a makeshift stage. Beside me sat a man who kept his eyes trained on a notepad, barely even acknowledging my presence as he nodded to Beau, who stood directly in front of me. I anxiously ran my eyes over every face in the room, and only a couple seemed friendly to me. The others had a hint of malicious intent flashing through their eyes.

"And what else could I possibly wa-" Crowley began, turning around, and stopping mid sentence as his eyes landed on me. "Bollocks."

"That's what I thought." The man sitting beside me chuckled quietly. "Let's begin."

Beau grabbed a stack of papers from the ground, clearing his throat. "Scarlett Hawthorn, age twenty four. Born from a extensive lineage of hunters, a certificate of pedigree can be provided to you after purchase. A prize of hell and also a virgin to boot."

"Didn't see that one comin'. She's hot." A handsome man with a chiseled jaw and dark blonde hair commented. He had been attempting to whisper, but the room was so small you could hear a pin drop.

I blew a stray piece of hair out of my face as I made eye contact with him. "I like to focus completely on the job."

"Feisty too. I like her." The man nodded approvingly.

"Shut your damn trap, Dean." Crowley growled in agitation as he took a seat, his eyes refusing to leave my form as I finally managed to stand. So, that's Dean Winchester. I'm guessing the taller man by his side, with shoulder-length brown hair, was his brother Sam.

"What? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"No," Crowley lifted his chin. "But you'll have her over my dead body."

For a moment I thought I saw something similar to jealousy flicker through Crowley's eyes. This made my heart beat at an unnatural rate, and I swallowed nervously at his possessive words. I must be seeing things for sure. I was more hopeful for his affections than I should be. Why would he care? Hell, why should _I_ care? I get we made a deal, but that doesn't mean he has to keep me from being auctioned off.

Beau clapped his hands impatiently, bringing us all back to the matter at hand. "Who would like to start?"

"Bite me, dickhead." I snapped at Baeu, who ignored me. The Winchester boys started laughing quietly. Crowley was unfazed, still seething about the situation at hand.

"I have a cursed, ancient Aztec sacrificial blade." One man stated, holding up the weapon with a crooked grin.

Dean glanced around, and then stood up with a determined look on his face. "We have two thousand dollars."

"That won't do it, Mr. Winchester." Baeu shook his head. He turned and grabbed my cheeks between his hands, moving my head from side to side in observation. "I assure you there's more to this one than meets the eye."

"You're really asking for it now, pretty boy." I hissed lowly.

"Give up, Squirrel. She's out of your league, anyway." Crowley rose a hand to dismiss the hunter, and Baeu returned to the front of the stage. "I bid Times Square."

"Seriously? How the hell do you guys get this stuff?" Sam furrowed his brows in confusion.

I was wondering the same thing.

"That's strictly on the need to know, Moose."

Everyone went back and forth bidding for a few minutes, and I was amazed by the things being thrown out as a trade. Money, sacred items, and the occasional location. The longer the bidding went on, the more nervous I became. What if one of these monsters won? What would they do to a hunter? I could only imagine.

"I bid one Hell Hound." Crowley got to his feet, an adamant look in his eye. Everyone seemed shocked by this as Beau glanced back at the man scribbling in the ledger beside me. The man sat his notepad aside, now interested. "The old King of the Crossroads is willing to release one of his beloved hounds?"

Crowley nodded as he maintained eye contact with the man.

"That's more like it, Crowley." The man gave a wicked smile. "Sacrificing something important to you in return for this girl. I accept your bid."

In that moment I realized the gravity of what Crowley had done for me. Baeu snapped his fingers and my bindings were immediately gone. I rubbed where the rope had left red rings on my soft skin, and then I glared up at him, he was giving me another small smile. "No hard feelings, I hope?" He mused. My hand clenched into a fist in response, and it landed perfectly against his jaw. You could practically hear the impact throughout the whole room. His hand cradled his face as he lifted himself back to full height. "I guess I did deserve that."

"You better think twice before kidnapping me you sick bastard." I rubbed my knuckles, and I walked off the stage to Crowley. He was waiting patiently with a pleased expression etched across his features, amused by my action. My bare feet wanted to recoil away from the cold, concrete floor, but I didn't have much of a choice. I would take this uncomfortable feeling over being on the stage with those guys any day.

"Looks like I own you now, my little pet." Crowley smiled slyly down at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Technically, it's your attention that got me into this mess. So, it looks like your purchase is canceled out by default."

He shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

We started walking towards the door, but were intercepted by the Winchester crew. With them was an older woman who appeared to be in her late forties, and lines of worry tugged at the corners of her dark brown eyes. Her black hair was cropped, and she wore a beige sports coat over a white and black polka dot shirt. She kept her eyes away from us, not seeming to be interested in the interaction. Sam and Dean wore serious expressions, blocking our path like a set of trained bodyguards. They towered over me, and I had to constantly crane my neck to look up at them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean cocked his head to the side. "If you expect her to go with you, you're crazy."

"Even if you had won the bid, you wouldn't be leaving with her." Crowley's gaze was cutting as he narrowed his eyes at the elder Winchester, and Dean actually slunk back a little in response. "I know what happens to people who are around the likes of you. She's coming with me by choice."

"So, you two have _history_?" Dean looked between us suggestively.

"In case you didn't hear right, I'm a virgin." I replied mockingly. Not in the mood to have my privacy invaded further.

"But we did kiss, remember?" Crowley grinned down at me.

"What?" Sam and Dean synchronized in shock.

I felt a need to clarify. "We made a deal. Not a crossroads deal, but a deal-deal."

"What was the deal?" Sam seemed skeptical.

"Not to kill each other." I said.

"Oh." Dean looked around, sort of confused by this. Then he pointed his finger between the two of us. "So, you're _not_ a thing?"

"No." Crowley put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me to his side. "Or at least, not yet." His body next to mine was warm, and his intoxicating scent enveloped me as I tensed at the sudden contact. All I could manage to do was scoff in protest. For some reason I couldn't say anything to contradict what he said. I guess I was in slight shock from the auction.

A younger boy approached from the back of the group. He was wearing a Weiner Hut uniform, and his build was slender. On his red and white striped shirt was a hotdog shaped name tag that had the name Alfie written across it. His face was innocent, but his blue eyes were digging into me as though he had seen a ghost. I was caught in his stare, and I shifted uncomfortable against Crowley as he stepped closer. What was his deal?

"What are you?" Alfie finally spoke, a look of near disgust twisting his lips into a frown.

Dean was the first to reply. "You heard the auction man. She's a hunter."

My eyes went wide as the boy continued to approach.

"One more step, Alfie, and I assure it will be your last." Crowley promised, his tone menacing as Alfie narrowed his eyes at me. "I would choose wisely."

"What's your deal?" Dean practically read my thoughts as he noticed Alfie's aggressive stance. "Crowley's the one you need to worry about."

"Abomination." Alfie said quietly, hate filling his voice.

"Cool it man. I don't know what's up your ass, but you better get yourself together." Dean held up his hands in an attempt to calm Alfie down.

Alfie stared at me for a few more excruciating seconds, but pulled himself away, leaving the room. The Winchesters' mouths hung open in slight shock as I searched for answers amongst them. Crowley was the only one who didn't seem confused, but he was shrouded in a layer of annoyance. I couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the secret I was so unwilling to find out. This just made me want to avoid it that much more.

"Well, alright then." Dean smiled awkwardly. "Crazy angels. Never know what's gonna' come out of their mouth."

* * *

Crowley sent me back to the cabin alone, saying he had other matters to attend to. I didn't protest. I just wanted to be by myself after the day I'd had. As soon as I set foot in the house I went straight to bed, cuddling up to my pillow as I was overcome with the memory of the angel's words.

" _What are you?"_

 _"_ _Abomination."_

These thoughts raced inside my mind, and before I knew it light was beginning to glow outside my window. After hours of dwelling on the events that had transpired at the auction, I finally fell into a dreamless sleep as the sun rose into the autumn sky. I welcomed the void with open arms. Glad to be giving my mind a much needed rest.


	6. Nick of Time

**_A/N: Thank you all so much for the new favorites and follows! Glad you guys are liking this story. I've been working like a madwoman on this chapter for the last few days, because I can't stop writing. Hopefully you all will enjoy it! More relationship building in this chapter, but next chapter gets back into the nitty-gritty. Scarlett may not have much time left to be 'in the dark.' *_** ** _Big thanks to anyone who decides to follow, favorite, or comment on this story!*_**

* * *

 _Lay down with me._

 _Tell me no lies._

 _Just hold me close, don't patronize me._

 _-Bon Iver_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Nick of Time**

I sat on my front porch, watching the sun travel further into the sky as morning's first light cast it's rays across the frost-bitten ground. The tuffs of grass glittered like tiny crystals in the colorful beams, making the yard look more like an arctic landscape than a midwestern woodland. I held a mug of coffee between my hands, enjoying the warmth it provided in the persistent chill, my breath coming out in puffs of smoke. I pulled my plush, blue robe closer to my body in an attempt to banish the cold.

Nearly a week had passed since the deity auction, and I found myself out of commission when it came to hunting. There wasn't a lot going on that seemed suspicious. So, without any leads to go off of, I was left to spend the majority of my time at home. I could feel the beginnings of cabin fever nagging at my brain the longer I was stuck, and I would do just about anything to have a gun or blade in my hand. Going to town on some death deserving monsters.

Thoughts of Crowley danced around the edge of my mind, but I tried to dismiss them. He went MIA shortly after the auction, and I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since. I wanted to be glad, and maybe a part of me was, but loneliness burned much harsher than my annoyance. I was missing his witty references and volatile quips. Maybe he was gone for good, but the coat that was still slung over my living room chair told me otherwise. Why would he leave now after everything that happened?

The sound of tires crunching over gravel came from somewhere down the driveway, and I stood. I watched quietly as a black sedan pulled into the spot beside my car, and I let out a sigh. I knew it was only a matter of time before this happened, but I was hoping it would hold off a little longer. The drivers' side door slammed shut, and my dad came into view.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked as he came over and hugged me.

"Well, Honeybee, I was starting to get worried about you. I thought you said you would be coming over soon?" He held my shoulders, looking at me as though he expected to see something wrong.

I shook him off, and led him into the house. "I'm fine. I've just had some really…" I thought for a moment. "Difficult things going on lately."

"Like I said, Scarlett. You need to take a break. You look like you haven't slept in days. Have you been eating properly?" He clucked over me like a mother hen would her chick.

"I'm _fine_." I insisted, widening my eyes for effect. "I know how to take care of myself."

"I know you do." He said quietly. "I just can't help but worry about you being out here by yourself all the time."

The image of Crowley crept into my mind, but I quickly banished it.

"Do you want some coffee?" I offered in an attempt to change the subject. "I just made some." He nodded in response. I swiftly made him a cup, and we walked over to the dining room table where we took a seat. His eyes began to roam, looking over the fixtures and every detail of the house. I could only imagine how dirty he thought the place was, but then again he knew that being a hunter meant there wasn't much time for anything else.

"So, will you come to our house for dinner?" Dad sat his cup on the table. "Your mom misses you. I miss you."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"No, not really." He smiled slightly. "That's why I came here. It makes me seem more serious than over the phone."

I fiddled with the belt that secured my robe in place. "When?"

"How about tomorrow night?" He suggested as he took a drink. "That gives you over twenty four hours to get ready."

"Alright." I really didn't want to go, but I couldn't tell him no, especially after he drove all this way to see me. It made me feel guilty, and he knew it.

We talked for about a hour in an effort to catch up for the nearly six month gap since seeing each other. Some things I had to be more vague about, and for good reason. My dad would totally freak out if he knew I had been spending the last month with a demon. Not just any demon, but the King of Hell. I could only imagine what crazy shit he would do if he found out. All I know is that if Dad ever did find out, Crowley better start running.

"Well, I better get going, Honeybee." Dad said as he pushed back his chair.

I followed him to the door, giving him a hug in farewell. "Alright, see you tomorrow, Dad. Be careful driving home."

"I will." He assured, stopping for a moment to look over my shoulder. A grin spread across his lips as his eyes landed on something behind me. "Oh, and bring your friend too."

"What?" I was confused, but turned to see that he was looking at Crowley's coat. "Oh."

 _Fuck._

"No wonder you've been acting so strange lately. He must be one hell of a man to get your attention off the hunt." Dad put his arm around my shoulder, squeezing me tightly.

"Dad…" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't bring Crowley to my parents house. The King of Hell sitting down for a meal with a family of hunters could only end badly.

"Or is he a hunter too?" He seemed a little disheartened to think that was a possibility.

"No, but-"

"Good." He pat me on the back happily as he walked onto the front porch. "I can't wait to meet him, Honeybee. I'll let your mom know we'll have an extra mouth to feed."

"But," I started.

"No 'buts.' Bring him along. We've been waiting a long time for this to happen!" He called as he got in his car. "Love you!"

"Love you too." I sighed, watching him as he drove off. I slumped against the threshold, holding my head in my hands as I realized what I had just gotten myself into. Maybe I could make up some excuse. Like that my 'friend' was busy and couldn't make it. Who knows when Crowley might be back anyway. Or if he will come back.

"Looks like I'll be meeting your parents, darling." The familiar, gruff accent sounded from behind me. "It's about time we take the next step in this relationship."

I turned around to face Crowley, and he was standing so close we were practically touching.

"You're not going. Could you imagine what would happen if they find out who you are?" I moved past him, shutting the door behind me.

I wanted to ask him where he had been, but I knew it was none of my business. We weren't entitled to keep each other in the loop. Both of us had our own separate lives to live.

"I don't think they'll be taking no for an answer. Besides, they threw down the hunting torch years ago, correct?"

"They're still hunters at heart, make no mistake."

He walked into the kitchen with me. "You know, it could be beneficial to take me. Perhaps they might even get off your back if they think you're leading a somewhat normal life."

I thought for a moment, and realized he had a good point. "I guess you're right, but why would you want to help me with this?"

"The less people breathing down your neck, the better." He leaned in close to me with a sly expression. "Besides, I wouldn't mind playing the part of your _friend_."

* * *

The next day we drove the five hour stretch to my parents house. My nerves were getting to me before we even left the cabin, so I took a shot of whiskey to cure my anxiety. By now it had worn of, and I was feeling more on edge than ever before as we walked to the the front door. They lived in a extensive subdivision where all the houses looked the same and you had to answer to the HOA for everything you did. All the lawns were pristinely kept and well manicured. I couldn't imagine living in a place so boringly average as I rang the doorbell. Crowley grabbed my hand, interlacing his fingers with mine, and gave me a smirk as footsteps sounded from the other side of the door. I glared at him warningly, but he ignored it as the door swung open, revealing my mom on the other side.

She gave me a happy smile. "Scarlett, it's so good to see you! Come in! And who's this?"

I did as she said, pulling Crowley in with me.

"The name's Roderick, Mrs. Hawthorn." He used his free hand to grab her's and plant a kiss on the back of her hand. "It's a pleasure to be meeting you."

"Please, call me Janet." Mom insisted as she walked us down the hallway and into the dining room. Waiting for us was Dad, who sat at the head of the table, and on one side was Alaina, her husband, and their son Jacob. _Great, exactly who I was hoping to avoid._ Things have been on the rocks with me and Alaina for a long time, but I gave her a small wave. She quickly looked away in response. Yup, exactly what I expected from the snob. Mom motioned to the empty seats across from my sister, and I sat closest to Dad, with Crowley settling in next to my Mom. I finally got my hand back, but I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. The sensation of his hand against mine was comforting, even if it was _his_.

There was a moment of silence. I was already ready to go home, and the dinner hadn't even officially started yet. Don't get me wrong, it was good seeing my parents, but the exchanged stoney glares between Alaina and I were enough to burn through flesh. Sometimes it made me sad that we had drifted away from each other, like wreckage in the tide, but it couldn't be helped. She hated the fact that I was still involved with the world she had severed completely from her life. I was all that remained of her time as a hunter, and I could only guess she wanted to cut me out like a cancerous tumor.

"Michael, this is Roderick. Scarlett's _friend_." Mom tilted her head towards Crowley, who rose his brows with a charming smile.

Dad analyzed Crowley's perfectly pressed suit, trying to get a feel for what the man 'dating' his daughter was like. "Nice to meet you. I trust you've been treating my Honeybee well?"

"Of course, sir. Only the best for my darling Scarlett." Crowley said, his expression sincere.

 _Oh, boy._ _He sure is laying it on thick isn't he?_ Maybe I could hide under the table and no one would even notice I was gone.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Dad nodded, pleased by this answer, and then turned to point out his other guests. "This is my oldest daughter Alaina, her husband Jordan, and our grandson Jacob."

"Nice to meet you all." Crowley dipped his head.

"So, what do you do for a living, Roderick?" Mom asked, her bright, blue eyes curious.

Crowley adjusted his tie. "I actually run a business firm that specializes in making beneficial trade with our clients."

He wasn't completely lying.

"I can always appreciate a good business man." Dad winked at me approvingly. "What are your plans for the future, son?"

"At the moment my plans are to continue excelling in my company, but I eventually want to make a home for myself." Crowley explained, knowing he had my parents eating out of the palm of his hand. "The latter may take some time."

"Does that mean you have no intention of taking things further with my daughter?"

I wanted to bang my head against the table. How embarrassing. Could he be any more obvious?

"Well, sir, I want to be prepared. If you're asking if I'm courting your enchanting Scarlett just for kicks, I assure you that's not the case. I give you my word that I don't intend to waste a single moment of her time." Crowley looked down at me almost adoringly before continuing. "After all, she tolerates me considerably well, and I find her to be the perfect companion for someone like me." Heat was rising in my cheeks as I gazed into his eyes. He was too good when it came to playing this part. He even had me believing his words. That nervous, butterfly feeling was sweeping me away without my consent, and it was hard to break away from his gaze even though my mind was begging me to look somewhere, anywhere else. To hide the ever-prominent redness that was filling my cheeks. This was just an act, and I was getting caught up in it as though it were real. I felt flustered beyond repair, and silly for allowing myself to get worked up over the things Crowley said.

"Scarlett, will you help me get the food? I can't possibly bring everything out by myself." Mom perked up after about thirty minutes of my Dad and Crowley chatting.

"Yeah." I practically jumped at the opportunity to leave the room, and we walked into the kitchen where many dishes of steaming food sat on the counter.

Mom handed me a tray and started piling things onto it. "Roderick seems like a delightful man, dear. He's so well spoken and intelligent."

"He is." I agreed.

"Your dad seems to like him too. Why didn't you tell us about him?" She gave me a scolding look. "I thought we could talk about anything."

"It hasn't been official for very long." I told her as she grabbed a bottle of wine.

She smiled at this, and cupped my cheek with her hand. "I'm so happy you actually may have found someone, Scarlett. I hope things work out with him. He definitely seems like marriage material." Guilt started to nag at me as we returned to the dining room, putting the serving dishes around the table before returning to our seats. For a few minutes we all ate quietly without any interruptions, but I could see the conflict brewing on Alaina's face as she kept glancing over at Crowley and I. She just couldn't help herself. I was bracing for the storm.

"So, how did you meet my baby sister?" Alaina finally asked, raising her chin smugly.

Crowley tilted his head to the side. "We met at a bar called the Hoppy Gnome, darling. Over a few drinks and some interesting conversation."

That also wasn't completely a lie.

"I should have known." She gave me a haughty look. "It's the only way she knows how to function."

"Get bent, Alaina." I snapped. "I'm not an alcoholic."

"Scarlett, language." Mom hissed.

"What does 'get bent' mean?" Jacob's face was scrunched in confusion, and Jordan covered his son's ears, all while glaring at me.

"Maybe not, but what I do know is that your reckless behavior puts this whole family in danger. If you keep living the way you do, things are only going to end badly. For all of us." It always came down to this. Her issue with hunting. She was so angry that I couldn't conform to society like they had. That the family still had 'one foot in the door.'

"I don't think now is the time to be having this conversation, Alaina." Dad stressed, giving her a pleading look. "We have a guest we need to consider."

"He should know what he's getting himself into, Dad." Alaina then looked at Crowley. "I suggest you run while you still can. She's addicted to her way of life, and in the end you'll only be in her way."

"Nice to know what you think of me." I said darkly, narrowing my eyes at her. "How about I speak my mind about you?"

"If you were a decent human being, you would quit showing up here altogether."

"Girls, enough!" Mom threw her fist onto the table, causing the plates and cups to rattle. "Can we not have a family dinner without fighting for once?"

Alaina scoffed. "You always take her side, but you know it's true. She's reckless! And I don't want anything to do with her!"

"Good, because I prefer it that way." I snapped back, standing with my hands splayed across the table. "You're a spoiled brat who turned their back on our way of life. A life that I'm still determined to live even if you want to leave it behind. I'm not going to let a couple harsh words deter me from what I'm meant to do. Did I stop you from doing what you wanted? No, because it's _your_ life. And this one's mine."

* * *

Crowley and I were back at the cabin after the dysfunctional dinner at my parents' house. I was grumbling to myself about Alaina and what a self-centered bitch she had turned into.

"That was a rather entertaining meal, darling." Crowley said as he raided my liquor cabinet. "I didn't know I'd be getting dinner _and_ a show."

"I'm glad it was so amusing for you." I mumbled as I grabbed one of my bottles of vodka.

He chuckled. "I'm only trying to lighten the mood. Don't be a sourpuss, sunshine."

I gave him a sideways glance. "Well, you're failing miserably." I started rummaging through the drawers of the cabinet in an attempt to find a shot glass, and when I didn't find one I gave up, deciding I didn't need one.

"Your sister. She's rather pleasant." Sarcasm laced his words. "And here I was thinking _you_ were high-strung. Is she always like that?"

I twisted the cap off the bottle, discarding it. "Pretty much." Then I took a big swig, the clear liquid swirling as it settled back to the bottom of the container.

He gawked at me in slight astonishment. "I'm seriously starting to believe you may be succumbing to alcoholism, love."

"Glad to have you of all people as my therapist, dear Devil on my shoulder." I held the bottle up to him like I was giving a toast, and then started chugging. After about twenty seconds I was lightheaded, and I pulled the bottle from my lips, wandering over to the couch where I collapsed onto the cushions. It took about thirty minutes for the rush of alcohol to take full effect on my system, and the argument with Alaina was soon completely out of mind. I was too messed up to care.

"Scarlett." Crowley came over and leaned against the back of the couch. "You're not doing yourself any favors by getting slammed."

"Why do you care?" I turned on my side, facing away from him. "We both know you're only here for yourself."

"Perhaps you should call it a night." He observed. "You're becoming rather moody for my taste."

"Make me." I challenged as I considered flipping him off.

I suddenly found myself being lifted off the couch, and I gasped in shock as I realized I was being cradled in Crowley's arms. To my surprise, and probably his as well, I didn't argue or curse in an effort to get him to put me down. I simply clung to him as the taste of alcohol lingered on my lips, the smell of his musky cologne and his calm demeanor putting me at ease. I took in the gentle curve of his jaw, and the way he glanced down at me every so often as he carried my towards the bedroom. _I could stay like this forever._ I thought contently. Without a word he lowered me onto the bed, taking off my shoes and sitting them beside the bed carefully. I don't think I had ever seen him be so tender in his mannerisms before now. Once he got me situated he stood, tucking a stray piece of caramel hair behind my ear before he made a move for the door. My hand shot out, grasping his with all my strength, stopping him before he could get out of my reach.

"Please. Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone." I sounded desperate, but I didn't care.

He gave a smile, his hazel eyes softening as he looked down on me. "Of course, love."

Crowley shrugged off his coat, letting it fall to the floor as he slid into bed beside me. I pressed my body against his, getting as close as I could before laying my head on his broad chest, clutching the material of his button-up between my slender fingers. Heat radiated from him, and I took comfort in his warmth as his arms wrapped protectively around my torso. I've never been the type to let down my defenses, but here I was, hiding away in the arms of a demon. The King of Hell himself no less. For some reason I took solace in his company, and the pull I felt towards him was becoming undeniable. I was vulnerable, like prey that was willingly showing their underbelly to the eyes of a predator.

"Why does everyone leave me?" I intended to only think this question, but somehow I ended up saying it out loud. "First Alaina, then Mom and Dad. What did I do to deserve a life devoid of the people I love?"

I could feel Crowley's eyes watching me intently. "I can assure you it's their loss, Scarlett."

"Is it?" I looked up at him, and I'm sure my eyes were plainly exposing the sadness I felt inside.

"I personally think quite fondly of you."

I settled my head back onto his chest, a smile playing on my lips. "You're not so bad, either."

"I'm sure your sober self would beg to differ." He chuckled. "You should probably stop talking, Scarlett. You might get yourself into trouble."

"I don't care. I know I've told you that I want you gone, but I really don't."

He pressed his cheek against the crown of my head, letting out a deep sigh as his fingers ran through my hair. "You need to sleep."

I was on the verge of tears in the darkness, and you could hear it in my voice. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You won't be, darling. I promise."


	7. Meet Me in the Woods

_The truth is stranger than all my dreams._

 _Oh, the darkness got a hold on me._

 _-Lord Huron_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Meet Me in the Woods**

Daylight streamed through the blinds of my bedroom window, casting horizontal shadows across the wooden floor. I was alone, and I sat up groggily in an attempt to scan the room in search of Crowley. I thought he might materialize out of thin air, but he never did. He was gone. Again. Memories of the night before crashed through the floodgates of my mind, and I groaned outwardly in humiliation. He probably thought I was pathetically weak and emotionally unstable after all the things I said. Not to mention I practically begged him not to leave. Is there any possibility I could rewind and do it all over again? I felt exposed for speaking so openly about my feelings, I was never the type to completely open up to people, not even my parents. I feared the repercussions of letting someone in, but I had so willingly dropped my defenses for him. What kind of idiot confides in a demon? Apparently this one.

I drew myself a bath, soaking my body in the scalding water as he consumed my thoughts. _Calm down, Scarlett. It wasn't_ ** _that_** _bad._ I thought of myself on the verge of tears, holding onto him as though I would drown under the waves of my loneliness. He had been so gentle towards me. Nothing like his usual callous and snarky self. A pair of burning, hazel eyes that watched me without any hint of contempt or that he thought I was losing my mind. He was just there. There to listen. Only giving me kind words when I was the one who struck out at him with my own. I may have been right about him being here for himself, but that didn't mean he had to be there for me like that. He could have walked out of that room without a second glance, but he didn't.

When I was finished, I dried off and dressed myself. The afternoon went rather quickly as I spent most of the time searching for hunts on my laptop and the rest cleaning up leaves from the yard. I didn't get anywhere as far as searching for a new case concerned, but at least my yard looked somewhat put together. By nightfall I was in bed, reading the latest novel I had taken up, until my stomach began gurgling in an otherworldly fashion. I realized I had went all day without eating, so I quickly sat the book aside and went to raid my kitchen cabinets. The first thing I grabbed was a serving of Ramen, but I decided in order to have a 'well-rounded' meal I needed to have something else. So, naturally I chose a prepackaged, artery-clogging brownie. Like I said. _Well-rounded_.

By now I had slurped down the noddles and was going to town on the brownie when I heard a deafening **bang** sound from outside, shaking the house like there had been some sort of earthquake. "Goddamnit." I hissed under my breath as I ran to my room, throwing on my jeans and combat boots. I assembled some weapons which included my trusty pistol and a variety of knives, all of which I tucked into the holster I buckled around my waist. If I knew one thing, it was to always be prepared when weird shit happens. When I made it outside the wind was still and there were no crickets chirping from the crags in the rocks. It was unusually quiet, and I made sure to keep my gun pointed straight ahead at all times. My hand was steady as I surveyed the darkened forest, double-checking to make sure every shadow was just that. A shadow.

Trees towered over my head, and dried leaves crunched beneath my feet as I finally approached a clearing. I walked through a briar bush, it's thorns piercing my flesh, but I was too concentrated on the origin of the noise to notice. I was filled with the sense that I wasn't alone, the way a mouse may feel before being snatched into the razor-sharp talons of an owl. Eyes were watching me from somewhere in the darkness, and I was hoping it was Crowley playing some sort of twisted prank, but I knew better. This was not something friendly. I slowly turned in a circle, and once I made it through a total 360 I met a pair of blue eyes. I kept my gun trained on the woman, her hair a dark auburn and skin pale under the moonlight. She observed me curiously, like a scientist would an insect, tilting her head to the side. She wore an immaculate grey suit that was perfectly tailored, her hair pulled away from her critical expression into a tight updo.

"It's nice to finally be meeting your acquaintance, Scarlett." The woman dipped her head with a forced smile.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I demanded, taking half a step back at the sight of her. I didn't trust the friendly facade she was trying to impose as she smiled wider at my reaction. It was far from genuine.

"My name is Naomi, and I'm an angel. There are some important things I wish to discuss with you." She explained, raising her hands as though to calm me.

I wasn't reassured by this as I remembered the bad reaction I'd gotten from Alfie. "And why would I trust you? Your friend went psycho on me at the auction."

"I apologize. It must have been quite a shock, but I assure you Samandriel was only reacting from the most primitive drive of angels. Protecting heaven."

I assumed Alfie and Samandriel were the same person as I put two and two together.

"And why would heaven need to be protected from me? What could I possibly do?"

"Because you're not human. Or at least, not completely."

I cocked my gun, gritting my teeth as I glared at her. "Both of my parents are hunters."

"Ah, that is what you have been led to believe, my dear, but truth is not always as black and white as it seems." She lifted her chin, clasping her hands behind her back as she stepped closer to me. "That's why I'm here. Have you ever wondered why you look nothing like your mother?"

"That's irrelevant." I snapped, my index finger inching closer to the trigger as my anger flared. "Plenty of kids don't look like one or both parents. Can you even prove that what you're implicating is true?"

"I can't." She stated simply as a fake smile played on her lips. "But in your heart I believe you've always known that something wasn't as it should be. Denying the truth can never change who you are."

"And what am I exactly?" I scoffed.

The look in her eyes was serious and intense as she continued to match my gaze. "A demon you humans know as a succubus procreated with your father while secretly possessing your mother's body. Succubi and Inccubi are unnatural in their own right, being spawn of a union between angel and demon."

I was in slight shock, and maybe even denial, but I kept going. "Is there a name for what I am?"

"There haven't been many others before you, and none of them lived to maturity. So, no, there is no name for your kind. You have a shield of sorts protecting you from being detected by humans, demons, and angels. Occasionally the more powerful among us can see past your camouflage, but only when we are up-close and personal. That's why your true nature was revealed to both the King of Hell and my angel Samandriel. Unlike Cambion or Nephilim, your abilities have remained dormant from birth, but there are ways to unlock them."

My mind was racing as I was hit with this information. I didn't know what to think. How could it be true? Why would she lie?

"Okay, so what happens now?"

"Crowley wants to use your abilities for the benefit of Hell, Scarlett. He has God's Demon Tablet, which has the potential to seal the gates of Hell forever. I'm afraid that your loyalties are invested in the wrong places." She replied.

"You think I would risk jeopardizing the entire world because of him?"

"I don't believe you would risk putting him in danger if given the choice." She lowered her head. "And there is always a choice. How can you possibly be clear minded when your affections are obviously held by a demon? It's a destructive path to travel. He could never _truly_ love you in his current state. No matter how hard he may try."

"T-that's not true." I denied, shaking my head.

"You can't hide your emotions from me." She looked me up and down gravely. "After all, we are, in a sense, kin. You hold the otherworldly beauty of an angel, the emotions of a human, and the brutality of a demon. I've seen the aftermath of your slaughters."

"That's what hunters do. We take care of monsters."

"Then why didn't you kill Crowley while you had the chance?"

"I-I don't know." I stammered.

"Exactly. You have a soft spot for him." Her voice was cold and features calculating as she continued. "If your powers ever become fully imposed the end result would be catastrophic." A silver blade slipped from her sleeve and into her grasp. "That's why I can't let you live, Scarlett."

Naomi lunged at me, and I dodged her, shooting a string of bullets into her back. She was eerily calm as she turned to look at me with a unimpressed expression, and I disposed of my gun, replacing it with one of my machetes. We proceeded to clash weapons, running at each other without restraint as we locked into battle, using all of our strength to keep the upper hand. I howled with pain as she nicked my cheek with her blade, and a beam of light poured from the gash. _What. The. Actual. Fuck._

"Handy little thing isn't it?" She waved the blade from side to side mockingly. "It's called an Angel Blade, and it appears you're susceptible to it as well. You can't kill me with any ordinary weapon, foolish girl."

I was feeling completely outmatched as she threw herself at me once more, but I wasn't going down without trying my damnedest to get out of this alive. We continued in our deadly dance, and I grabbed her, wrapping my hands securely around her upper arms. She flung me to the ground with superhuman force, where I skidded across the branch-infested ground. Bits of bark, rock, and dirt dug into my skin and clung to the fabric of my clothes, tangling into my hair that was now falling about my face untidily. She was on top of me in an instant, raising the blade into the air as she tightened her free hand around my throat, her fingers digging into my tender flesh. I was gasping for air, and I grabbed the wrist that was about to send the blade plunging into my chest, refusing to let her complete the deed. Slowly the weapon lowered, coming closer to my body with every moment that passed. I was filled with a refusal to let things end this way. I couldn't die. I _wouldn't_ die. At least not today. Desperation raged through my veins like a roaring wildfire, consuming me in it's insatiable flames, and filling me with a sensation that could move mountains and destroy cities if it meant I would able to succeed. I was yelling at the top of my lungs, filling the empty woods with what sounded like a battlecry as I was surrounded by a veil of white light. The light was blinding, penetrating the surrounding darkness as an earsplitting ringing vibrated against my eardrums. When I could see again, Naomi was flying through the air, and I watched as she slammed into the trunk of a nearby pine tree. She was obviously unconscious when she landed, her body appearing limp and lifeless as I scrambled to my feet.

"Oh my God. Did I do that?" I whispered, looking down at my hands in disbelief, and then back at the angel. There was no doubting that I was the cause of this. I felt energized and ready to do just about anything, but I was scared. Scared to know that I was capable of taking on an angel with my bare hands. To know that this sort of power was lurking just beneath the surface.

I ran as fast as I could to the house, throwing anything and everything I might need into my travel bags. My house looked like it had been ransacked by the time I was finished, but I didn't care. I just knew I needed to get the hell out of there before that angel or Crowley showed up. It took me about five minutes to get everything loaded in the car, and probably another ten for me to carve sigils into various locations inside the vehicle. I made as many anti-angel and demon sigils that I could find in an old, worn-out warding book Dad had given me for my eighteenth birthday. I couldn't risk Crowley finding me, no matter how badly it hurt to keep him away. My powers were too unpredictable to trust around anyone, and I could only assume Naomi was right when she said he wanted them for Hell. I couldn't let that happen.

With no time to waste, I raced down my driveway, pulling out onto a deserted country road with a heavy foot on the gas pedal. I needed to get as far away as possible, but where would I go? Well, for starters I needed to stay away from the places Crowley would expect me to be at. If I heard the angel correctly, he could only pinpoint me by knowing my exact location due to my protective shield, so if I stuck to places I wouldn't normally go to I would probably be fine. That immediately ruled out my parents' house or any of the surrounding towns. I didn't care. If I was going to do this right, I needed to put hundreds of miles between me and the cabin. Maybe even go to the East Coast. I couldn't risk running into Crowley, because deep inside I knew the things Naomi said were true. My affections were far too tangled up in him to have the willpower to completely deny him.

By sunrise I was crossing the state boarder into Kentucky. It was only a matter of time before Crowley knew I was gone, and then not only would I have psycho angels chasing me, I'd have psycho angels _and_ demons on my ass. _This is bad. This is_ ** _really_** _bad._ I thought as I watched the road disappear beneath my front tires. I was the target of a supernatural manhunt, and I wasn't sure if I could get away without slipping up. What if the angels caught me? They would kill me. What if Crowley got to me first? Who knows, but it probably wouldn't be good. Damn, I wish there was something I could do to make this stop, but there was no turning back. Maybe death would have been the better option.

The sound of my ringtone interrupted my thoughts, and my eyes went wide as I saw the number on the screen. **666**. I took a deep breath, picking up the phone and watching as it continued to blare. Finally, I answered the call and held it to my ear. My heart was pounding erratically and I tried to calm myself by taking a series of deep breaths. "H-hello?"

"Scarlett, where are you?" Crowley's concerned voice came from the other end, and it did nothing to help my nerves.

"I really can't talk right now." I tried my hardest not to sound frantic, lowering my voice to a whisper.

"Is everything alright? Your house is more of a mess than usual."

"Everything's fine."

I was hoping he would believe me, but you could hear the strain in my voice.

"Tell me where you are." It was no longer a question, but a pointed demand. "I'll come get you."

"I can't. Something's come up." I sounded shaken, and I was. Anxiously I tapped my nails against the steering wheel, finding it hard to pay attention to the road ahead while talking to him. This was all too much. I was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" He urged, suddenly sounding on the verge of desperation.

I took a deep breath, trying to get the nerve. "I know what I am." I could have lied, but I chose the truth. He would have found out eventually, anyway.

There was silence on the other end, and when he finally spoke I was jolted from the silence. "Let's talk things over, darling. If you just tell me where you are we can work this out. Together."

"You know I can't do that. I-I gotta go. Don't try to find me. Goodbye, Crowley." I was so worked up that the words just fumbled out of my mouth, and I let out a staggered sigh.

"Scarlett! Scarlett, wait-"

* **Click.***

As soon as I hung up, the phone immediately started ringing again, but I ignored it. It rang nonstop as I drove, and before long I had to put it on mute, having missed nearly ten calls from Crowley. I had to nurture my already weak resolve and stay away from him. Tears were steadily tracing down my cheeks as I was wishing the secret could have remained just that. Secret. I had just started getting used to things, but of course the dominos had to come crashing down eventually. Damn Naomi. And damn Crowley. I couldn't stay with him, not while knowing what it entailed. Why did things have to be this way? The throbbing in my heart was becoming more and more prominent as I began to realize what this meant. There would be no more dinners with him, no more reading sessions, no more embraces in the dark, and no more having him in my life. This was where we had to go our separate ways, no matter how painful it was to do so. It felt like my heart was an open sore, seeping it's pain throughout the rest of my body. Incapacitating me when I needed to be stronger than ever.

"Damn it!" I screamed, pulling over, and then punching the steering wheel with all my might. When I was done I felt a little bit better, but I still felt like I had been completely gutted. Empty. I put the car back in drive and headed for the nearest convenience store. I bought a new, cheap cellphone. A flip phone no less, and while Crowley continued to call me I put the old phone on airplane mode, retrieved my contacts and slowly typed them into the new one. When I was done I threw my phone in the trash just in case Crowley could track me down via cell phone, and I got back on the interstate.

Leaving the only connection I had to him farther and farther behind.


	8. Little Faith

**_My apologies for taking a lot longer than normal to update. Also, this chapter is quite a bit shorter than my last few but the next one will be bigger. I've been busy mentally preparing for a party I had to plan, and yesterday was D-Day. If you need a party planner, I am definitely not your person. I'm WAY too socially awkward. I honestly don't know how I pulled it off._**

 ** _~I urge you all to leave a comment/review if you have time, even if it's just one word. They are extremely helpful and motivating. If not, that's totally okay! I will keep writing either way!~_**

 ** _Any who, here's the new chapter! Next chapter will have more action, and I am excited to write it. I will leave you all with this question: Who are your favorite characters in Supernatural? I'll list mine next chapter._**

 ** _*Thank you to everyone who favorites, follows, and/or comments on this story. It is much appreciated!*_**

* * *

 _Little faith, follow me._

 _I set a fire in a blackberry field._

 _Make us laugh, or nothing will._

 _I set a fire just to see what it kills._

 _-The National_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Little Faith**

 _ **Crowley's P.O.V.**_

I tapped my fingers furiously along the dark wood of my desk, staring relentlessly at the phone that resided inches away from my fingertips as I contemplated calling Scarlett. _Again_. Days had passed since our last conversation, if you could even call it that, and I was becoming less confident than I cared to admit. Yes, I had demons on the lookout for her, but I would hardly call them capable. The masses of Hell were spread excruciatingly thin, mostly due to that sniveling, pesky, insect known as Kevin Tran. It seemed he was hellbent on eluding capture, but not nearly to the extent I was willing to go for self-preservation. I needed the prophet, there were no if, ands, or buts about it. What good would that hunk of heavenly dirt I stole be if I couldn't even read it?

There was suddenly a knock on the door, and I called for whoever it was to come in. One of the demons I had assigned to find Scarlett entered, appearing nervous as he approached me cautiously. I arched my brows as he stood before me, and I nonchalantly leaned back in my leather chair, resting my chin in my palm as I gave him an expectant look. "What is it, Derek?"

"T-" Derek swallowed. "It's the girl, sir."

"You found her?" I perked up at this, suddenly very interested in what he had to say.

He lowered his eyes. "Not exactly."

I sat up, resting my elbows on the desk as I gave him a harsh glare. "Then what? What is so important that you feel the need to torture me with your ugly mug?"

Derek pulled something small and black from his pocket, sitting it on the desk. I eyed the cell phone, a frown working it's way across my features, and temper threatening to flare. I grabbed the device, flipping it around in my hand as I let out a gruff sigh. It was Scarlett's. All the missed calls displayed clearly on the screen. _Clever girl._ I gave a dry laugh at this thought as I sat the phone back on the desk, pushing the chair away. There were too many thoughts running around in my mind to sort through them at the moment. I wanted to be livid, to feel the urge to punish her immensely the moment I found her again. However, it was a far cry from what I actually felt. I could almost compare it to longing and disappointment. I wanted to kick myself for wanting the girl, not only for her powers, but for her companionship. Maybe the latter more than the reason I began pursuing her in the first place.

Derek cleared his throat. "We can't find any sign of her, sir. What should we do?"

"Tell those of you who are chasing the girl to stop and focus on the prophet." I ordered as I ran my fingers through my hair in irritation. "I'll take care of her myself."

He walked to the door as he eyed me anxiously, but he stopped, unable to help himself. "Sir, what exactly is so important about her?"

For a moment I considered telling him it was none of his bloody business, maybe even snapping his neck for good measure, but I didn't as I reflected on my time with her. I wanted to be annoyed as memories of the girl who had slipped so stealthily through my fingers came over me. The endless pools of Scarlett's near-black eyes echoed within my mind as I pictured her willingly hiding away in my arms only nights before. The smell of her perfume practically wrapped itself around me as I thought of having her there once more, her body pressed so securely against mine just for the sake of being there. With me. Images of her covered in blood under the moonlight, the red contrasting starkly against the gentle, haunting glow of her skin. Even in the heat of a bloodbath she looked beautiful, her true nature revealing itself in the most primal way possible. Her sheer strength was enough to bewilder and awe anyone who knew her when she wasn't in the throws of a hunt. Perhaps that was even the night I began to see her less as a prospect and more as an equal.

I matched the demon's curious gaze as I rose from my chair.

"Everything."

* * *

 _ **Scarlett's P.O.V**_

Darkness was slowly consuming the sky, and I watched as a steady downpour continued to engulf the dimly lit streets outside the little diner I occupied. Street lamps were turning on one by one, their hazy light reflecting across the puddles that had accumulated on the saturated sidewalks. I was working on my fifth coffee that evening, and every time the waitress came to fill my cup she gave me a concerned expression. I probably looked pretty pathetic to her with my puffy eyes, uncombed hair, and unhealthily pale complexion. Lack of sleep and food wasn't doing me any favors.

Two weeks on the run, and I wasn't handling it as well as I had hoped. It wasn't exactly a big adjustment. I already had all of the tendencies of someone trying to leave everything behind. I never stayed in one place for too long, covered my tracks, and refused to ever, _ever_ look back. Without even knowing it I had already broken one of those rules, because I couldn't help but look back. No matter how irresponsible or impractical it was. The solitude provided me with ample opportunity to reflect on things I wanted to forget. I needed to be stronger than ever, yet I was anything but strong. Every day I found myself struggling with the tug-o-war battle waging inside my mind as I contemplated returning to Crowley despite the consequences. Thankfully my hunter instincts were winning.

For now.

The front door to the diner swung open, chiming incessantly as two men wearing faded, blue jeans and plaid button-ups entered the building. For a minute I couldn't believe my eyes, and I rubbed them to make sure I wasn't having some sort of waking dream. Sam and Dean Winchester glanced around the bustling dinning room, checking their surroundings as they searched for a table of their own. Sam was the first to see me, and at first he skimmed right over me, only to do a double take. He furrowed his brows in confusion as he suddenly realized who he was looking at. I didn't blame him, I would have done the same considering how terrible I looked. Dean noticed Sam was preoccupied and immediately searched for what his brother's eyes were locked onto, only to meet my gaze. Dean walked over, giving me a charming grin as he slid into the seat across from me. Sam followed, giving a curt nod as he continued to observe my rugged appearance.

"Scarlett!" Dean grabbed a menu. "It is Scarlett, isn't it?"

"You got it." I gave a halfhearted smile, hunched over the table in exhaustion. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, and I really wasn't in the mood to keep up friendly conversation, especially when I wasn't feeling anywhere close to friendly.

 _Don't be rude, Scarlett._ I scolded myself as my eyes returned to the oldest Winchester.

"Are you alone or is Crowley still clinging to you like a leech?" Dean asked bluntly.

"I'm alone. We're not exactly on speaking terms anymore." The words gripped my heart, crushing it without mercy, but I held myself together quite well. "You don't need to worry."

"Ah, a good ole lovers quarrel. Can't say I enjoy those. What happened?" Dean flipped the menu over and started eying the desserts.

 _What_ ** _didn't_** _happen would be the more appropriate question._

I shrugged as I let out a sigh. "We never exactly saw things eye to eye, but something happened that I couldn't ignore."

"What happened?" They both stared as I took a nervous drink of my coffee.

"You two wouldn't understand." I muttered bitterly. "Why should you care anyway?"

Dean gave me a critical look. "Because you're a fellow hunter, that's why. Maybe we could help."

I hesitated, but decided I had nothing left to lose at this point. "Remember what happened with Alfie at the auction?"

"Yeah." Sam bobbed his head as he recounted the strange exchange.

"What does that have to do with anything? We all know angels are one step away from riding the cuckoo train." Dean remarked with a laugh.

I dove into the story of how I ended up in this secluded, backwater town. Telling them about what happened the night that Naomi showed up in the woods outside my cabin. About the wound, the flash of white light, and the possibility of my powers being brought out. I half expected them to jump across the table and finish me off, but they just sat there listening intently as I explained what I had been doing for the past two weeks. Sam seemed almost sympathetic as he suddenly understood why I looked so rundown, and Dean looked like he was willing to kick some angel and demon ass. When I finished I glanced between them, waiting for their reactions.

"So, your plan is to keep on running until one of them finds you?" Sam was the first to speak.

"Basically." I replied. "I don't know what else to do."

"You can come with us. We have the manpower and the weapons to keep those nasty bastards away from you." A spark of determination could be seen in Dean's eyes.

"I don't want to involve you guys in this mess." I rubbed my temples. "It's extremely dangerous."

"Dangerous is the only way we go. Besides, if you become, uh, whatever it is you are-" Dean blinked rapidly, an uneasy smile playing at his lips as he waved his hand in my general direction. "That means bad news for us. Trust me, we don't want Naomi to get to you, but who knows what will happen if Crowley does."

He was right. I needed as many people on my side as I could get, and having those two would make things so much easier. Three sets of trained eyes would be way better than one, exhausted set, and maybe I could even manage to get some sleep. That was a stretch though. My thoughts kept me up more than the impending doom of the situation at hand. Memories that knocked relentlessly at the door until I had to let them in once more. Given the pull between Crowley and I, I needed someone to keep me in check. To remind me why I'm doing this.

"Okay." I agreed, and they both appeared relieved by my response. "But, if things get too crazy, I'm going off on my own again, okay? I don't want to get you two killed for my sake. Deal?"

Dean nodded, an understanding look in his eye as he reached out his hand. "Deal."

I grasped his hand, giving it a firm shake, and then turned to Sam.

"Deal." Sam didn't seem too thrilled, but he shook my hand as well.

"It's settled then, kid. You're one of us now." Dean reached over and patted me on the shoulder as a waitress approached. He put on his most brilliant smile as he checked out the voluptuous red-head. She was chewing persistently on a piece of gum, blowing a bubble every now and again as she readied her pen and paper.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked, only acknowledging Dean as he gave her a suggestive look.

"Uh, yes." Dean reluctantly returned his gaze to the menu. "I'll have a slice of apple pie."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Always with the pie."


	9. We Gotta Get out of This Place

**_A/N : Hello again! This is the longest chapter so far, and it was a lot of fun to write. Last chapter I said I would tell you guys my favorite characters in the show, so here it goes in no particular order: Death, Crowley, Bobby, Castiel, Lucy (sometimes), Squirrel and Moose (when they're not being overly dramatic XD), and Sheriff Jody Mills. _**

*** ** _WARNING:_** ** _Contains dialogue and interactions from season 8 episode 7, ("A Little Slice of Kevin.") However, there will be some changes in the plot line to fit this story.***_**

 ** _I used the opening song for the episode for this chapter title, because it seemed fitting._**

 ** _Hope you all_** ** _enjoy!_**

 ** _*Thank you to everyone who favorites, follows, and/or comments on this story. It is much appreciated!*_**

* * *

 _Now my girl you're so young and pretty._

 _And one thing I know is true._

 _You'll be dead before your time, I know._

 _-The Animals_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: We Gotta Get out of This Place**

I'd only been with the Winchester boys for a month, and it was long enough for me to come to the conclusion that they had _a lot_ of issues that they needed to work out. They brought me up to speed on their life story during our time together, starting from Dean reuniting with Sam at Stanford all the way up to the present day, and let me tell you, some of it was really fucked up. Between dying multiple times, resurrections, angels, the apocalypse and it's horsemen, and vacations in Purgatory you would think they would be pushed way past the brink of insanity by this point. I had to admit they were keeping it together rather well, given their circumstances, but their bickering was about to drive me over a cliff. Hell, at this point I'd probably willingly drive off a cliff. They were extremely bitter, both of them. To a point where forgiveness was hard to accomplish. I tried to play the moderator, but it was useless. They were sticking to their guns, refusing to give the other the benefit of a doubt despite the love both brothers shared for each other. Sam was heartbroken over the girl he had met while Dean was in Purgatory, having started the normal and harmonious life he had always dreamed of having for himself. Dean was pissed off that Sam just left him to rot in Purgatory. Not to mention that Sam had tried to get the person responsible for getting Dean out, a vampire known as Benny, killed. Though I could understand both sides, I was biased. Mostly because I knew what it was like to have a sibling that didn't want to participate in the family business anymore.

And here I was, stuck in the middle of someone else's family feud.

Despite the fighting, I enjoyed their company. They were both total goofs, and I realized that quite early on. Dean took pleasure in the little things, like nice showers at the motels and vibrating beds. He also wasted an almost disturbing amount of time on a website called 'Busty Asian Beauties' when he thought we weren't paying attention, and appreciated good burgers and any sort of pie he could get his hands on. In hunts he was the brawn to Sam's brain, reveling in the kill, something we both had in common and played off of during the take down. Occasionally fighting back-to-back if the situation called for it. Purgatory had made him a well-oiled, 'let's kick some ass' machine. Which I found quite invigorating. Sam on the other hand spent a lot of time researching, scouring the nether regions of the internet in the hopes of finding any vital information we could use to our advantage. He religiously read his father, John Winchester's, journal. Dedicating hours to memorizing the handwriting and making mental notes of anything he found interesting. He was quiet and thoughtful, quite the opposite of Dean, and I was happy to be learning new things from him. We would go back and forth, bouncing ideas off one another in an effort to formulate attack plans and get things done as efficiently as possible. I even let him borrow the warding book Dad had given me.

My physical and mental health improved immensely after joining them in their quest for the Demon Tablet. For one I was getting more sleep and eating a diet that didn't consist of just alcohol and coffee. Things almost felt stable for me. The boys managed to keep me distracted for the most part. I could even focus on the task at hand, but slivers of what I left behind still beckoned me in the midst of the night. As though a string were attempting to tug me back to a particular place and demon I had abandoned. I wondered what Crowley was doing, and whether he had taken my advice not to look for me. A part of me hoped he hadn't. My resolve was weak, I couldn't deny it, and I hated it. I wanted to be sure and dedicated in everything I did, but I wasn't. It was downright shameful for someone like me to crave something so… Dark.

We were currently working a case in Salina, Kansas. A series of multiple disappearances had caught Sam's attention, because they had been followed immediately by major, natural events that you wouldn't consider normal. Our hunch was demons, but what we didn't understand was why. Why were they taking these people? They had nothing in common. Nada, zilch. Yet, when were demons exactly predictable? As soon as the topic of demons came up, I couldn't keep Crowley out of my mind, and the unshakable feeling that followed me from the moment I cut him off settled itself even more securely into the pit of my stomach.

It was our second night in Kansas, I laid awake, facing the wall and clutching a pillow as I wandered deep into thought. Dean sat on the laptop looking over the info Sam and I had accumulated for the case. Particularly that of the young boy, probably because we had interviewed the woman who had seen him last the night before. Memories of dinners and witty conversations drifted through my mind, drawing me away as they had been since day one of my lonesome journey. I closed my eyes, an old scene playing out before me despite trying my hardest to make it disappear like smoke. _"I don't want to be alone anymore."_ I cringed at how sad and tearful my voice had sounded, tensing up under the comforter. His throaty, yet soothing reply resonated in my mind, as though he were in the room with me. _"You won't be, darling. I promise."_

 _I promise._

Dean sprung out of bed, rushing to the window, interrupting my daydream, and I sat up from my spot on the couch. He was staring out into the night, the low rumblings of thunder breaking the silence as he stood as stiff as a statue. For the past few days he had been acting like this, and it was totally out of character for him. I was starting to wonder if he was alright, but it wasn't my business to pry into his feelings. If he wanted to talk about it, he would.

"Dean?" I called over to him, and Sam had already stirred from his sleep.

There was no response from Dean, who continued to search the darkness.

Sam moved to the edge of the bed, tossing his blankets aside. "Dean? What's going on? Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Dean was visibly flustered as he took a staggered breath. "I just saw something."

Sam stood and walked over to him, surveying the same space his brother was, and saw nothing. "Uh, you saw what?"

"Cas."

"Cas? Where?" Same asked skeptically.

"Right there." Dean nodded to the window in front of him, the tone of his voice revealing just how spooked he was. "And-and-and earlier, on the road. I feel like I'm seeing him."

"That's not possible. I mean, you said it yourself. You made it out and he didn't, right?"

After a few minutes of talking, Sam patted his brother reassuringly on the back, and Dean went to the bathroom. I could see it in the look on Dean's face as he passed, he felt guilty, and even his brother's reassuring words had done nothing to nurse his growing torment. Based on what they had told me, they were really close to this Castiel. An angel who had defied both Heaven and Hell to stay by their side. They had their ups and downs, but ultimately he was like a brother to them. I settled back into my spot, catching Sam's eye as he shuffled into bed with a sigh.

"Do you think he's okay?" I whispered to him since I was right next to the bathroom door.

A flash of lightning lit up the room, causing our faces to momentarily glow a ghostly white.

"I don't know."

We went silent, and I fell asleep to the sound of heavy rain and thunder, finally persuading my mind to put everything else aside.

The next morning I convinced Sam to go with me to grab some grub, and he begrudgingly got out of bed, strands of his brown hair falling in his eyes that were similar to Dean's. Speaking of Dean, he was out cold, and I didn't want to disturb him after last night. Sleep would do him good. Sam agreed, so he grabbed the keys, got dressed, and we headed out the door. We drove into town, discussing the case at hand along the way and considering the possibilities for why demons would want these people. Most of them were off the wall theories, making no sense even to the one who suggested it, but it was better than nothing. If we couldn't figure out the why, how were we going to find them?

We parked along the sidewalk in front of one of the many cafes lining the street that was bustling with people. I pushed out of the car, dying of hunger as I lead the way inside, and I even smiled to the girl behind the counter. She welcomed us, giving Sam a particularly warm smile, noticing his handsome features right away, and he ordered himself and Dean something to go. I got the biggest cup of coffee they offered and a couple egg and bacon sandwiches. She nodded, ringing up the total, and Sam held out a credit card, only for me to stop him.

"No. I got this one." I insisted, slapping his arm away and extending my own cash. "You two have bought plenty of my meals. Now it's my turn."

He didn't protest, just rose his brows, and we thanked her as she handed us a sack filled with food and a carrier for our drinks.

"Have a good day." She called.

I clutched the paper bag in my hand happily as I walked to the Impala, but I stopped in my tracks as my eyes wandered across the street. Quite a few people sat outside the restaurant, but I only took interest in one of them. He was clothed completely in black, his hazel eyes unmoving from my form. My breath caught in my throat, and Crowley smirked as he registered the emotions on my face. He gave me a small, teasing wave, and I instantly turned to Sam.

He gave me a quizzical look. "You okay?"

I glanced back to the table Crowley occupied, only to find it empty. _Wow, are Dean and I both seeing things now?_

"It's nothing." I pursed my lips, sliding into the passenger seat. I was ready to get back to the motel.

When we walked into the room, we were met by a strange sight, and Sam practically threw our food aside as he rushed over to the filthy man standing next to Dean. He wore what used to be a beige trench coat, but it looked grey due to all the dirt and stains. An unkept beard rested beneath his confused, piercing-blue eyes, and around his mouth that was set in a firm line. I instantly knew that this was the angel they had been talking about based on previous descriptions. I made sure to keep my distance, staying by the door. Who knew how he would react to something like me? Alfie definitely didn't take kindly, and these were Castiel's friends.

Sam seemed to think the same. "Cas, this is Scarlett." He motioned to me in an attempt to break the ice, and the angel finally caught me in his sights, narrowing his eyes.

 _Oh, boy._

"What are you doing with this girl? Do you have any idea what she's capable of?" Castiel seemed unnerved as he looked me up and down critically. "She could destroy us all."

"That's why she's with us, Cas." Dean explained as he walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "She doesn't want her powers. We're hiding her from Crowley."

Castiel straightened himself up, obviously not pleased. "There's a reason why these beings are forbidden to walk the Earth, Dean. If you thought Cambion and Nephilim were powerful, just imagine what a mixture of angel, demon, and human could do."

"Is that why things… like me don't survive?" I asked hesitantly.

"We find it difficult to track your kind down, but when we do find one, it's our duty to immediately extermin-"

Dean cut Castiel off, knowing where he was going with this. "Don't even think about it. You've broken plenty of the rules, and this needs to be one of them." He gave Cas an insistent look. "She's on _our_ side."

"But for how long?" Castiel challenged. "Ultimately she will turn. It's the way of her nature."

They all started arguing, going back and forth about what was the right thing to do. I crossed my arms, thinking of something that could please all of them, and I watched as Dean and Sam yelled at the angel. Castiel wasn't taking their shit, though, and he continued to reason why disposing of me would be the best option. The argument was getting extremely heated, but I finally came up with a solution.

"If I turn," I began slowly, causing all of them to look at me. "Kill me on the spot."

The boys gave me a solemn look, but said nothing. Castiel finally calmed down, and with that settled, the brothers began interrogating him immediately about how he got out of Purgatory. He said he didn't remember, that one minute he was surrounded by Leviathan, and the next he was walking down an Illinois highway. Apparently he had been trying to reach out to them, and that was probably the reason why Dean had seen Cas. So, I guess I was the only crazy one of the bunch. How reassuring. There was no way Crowley had found me. Was there? If he had, he would have taken me on the spot. Right?

After realizing that they weren't going to get any answers from him, they let Cas go to the bathroom to freshen up, and I was glad because he smelled like putrefied meat. Dean couldn't understand how the angel had gotten himself out of the predicament, the memory of Purgatory still fresh in Dean's mind, and I could tell he was extremely suspicious.

There was something not right about this. Even I could tell, and I didn't even know him.

* * *

Later that day, Sam and I were searching on the computer, sitting at the table beside the door, and Castiel was absorbed in the TV, smiling as the images flickered across the screen. Dean entered with a six pack and some whiskey I requested. Papers were scattered chaotically around the table, and some of them fluttered as Dean shut the door behind him.

"What's the latest?" Dean asked as he sat the alcohol and key onto the counter.

"The latest is," Sam looked at me, then back to his brother. "Nothing. It's like it stopped. No freak disappearances linked to any freak natural events."

Dean leaned over our shoulders, looking at the laptop. "So how many have we got. Seven?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Luigi, Justin, Aaron, Maria-"

"Maria, Dennis, Krista, Sven." Castiel completed the list absentmindedly, his eyes still glued to the show. "I missed television."

We all looked at him in shock.

"Wait, Cas. How did you know their names?" Sam questioned as he furrowed his brows.

"Well, they're prophets." Cas replied as though it were common knowledge.

Things suddenly made a lot of sense. Castiel explained that these were future prophets, those in line to take up the word of God if anything should happen to Kevin Tran. It immediately clicked with Sam.

"Crowley." He said hatefully, and my heart fluttered slightly.

Dean leaned against the counter. "Insurance. Boy, he's getting desperate."

"Explains the weird phenomena." I agreed, leaning back in my chair.

"Lower-level demons nabbing heavy-duty cargo. The vessels of God's word." Sam sighed. "Boom."

"I get the feeling something's going on." Castiel said as he turned off the TV and came up beside Dean.

Sam's phone started ringing, as though someone had heard the predicament we were in.

"Hello. Mrs. Tran?" Sam answered, flustered and plainly annoyed. "Well, where the hell have you-" He paused as he listened to the woman on the other end, and stood up frantically. "What?" He took the phone away from his ear and looked at all of us, pale with worry. "Crowley's got Kevin."

* * *

That night we sat in the Impala as we waited for Mrs. Tran at mile marker ninety-six, parked on a side road surrounded trees. Dean had his window rolled down, and crisp air filled the vehicle as we all sat in a unified silence. We didn't talk much on the drive either, and I was sitting in the back with Castiel, who kept giving me sideways glances, hinting that he really didn't like my presence. _Yeah, I get it._ I thought to myself every time I saw his head move slightly. _You want to kill me._

"Can we switch places, Sam?" I couldn't take it anymore. I was more than ready to get away from Cas.

Sam saw the desperation on my face, and he got out of the car without complaint, taking my place in the back while I slid in next to Dean, who was getting impatient.

"Where the hell is she?"

"She'll be here." Sam insisted as he shifted in his new seat. "Look, mile marker 96 was kind of the halfway point."

The car went quiet once more.

"Cas, can I talk to you outside?" Dean said out of nowhere, opening the door and getting out. Cas gave us all an unsure look as he followed, and Sam and I watched as the two started in. Well, more like Dean started in to be exact. I could only guess it had something to do with Purgatory as Dean's face ran through numerous expressions, consisting of guilt, pain, and uncertainty. Though he was glad to have his friend back, I knew he couldn't wrap his head around the situation. Their conversation was interrupted as a silver car drove up. Sam and I got out of the Impala, and Mrs. Tran, the woman from the auction, appeared. She was hysterical, fearing for her son being with Crowley. It turns out she had hired a witch named Delta to make these things she called demon bombs, something Kevin had learned from the tablet, and the girl ratted them out to the King of Hell. Then Mrs. Tran revealed a demon she had gagged and tied up in the trunk, and he looked around nervously at us as we approached.

Dean took out the Demon Blade, raising it slightly as he looked down on the demon. "Let's talk."

* * *

After getting the intel we needed and making a few demon bombs for the raid, we drove all night, Sam and Mrs. Tran following behind in her car. Castiel was fully aware, watching the scenery pass by as we drove through the countryside. I refused to fall asleep, listening to the classic rock Dean was playing, and singing along to the one's I knew. Dean smiled at this, despite his sour mood since Cas returned, and he even joined in. By midmorning we were pulling up to an empty warehouse in Iowa. Dry grass was growing between the cracks in the road, and fences that were at least ten feet tall protected the building. They were topped with barbed wire, almost like a prison, and vines crept through the chainlink from lack of maintenance. We pulled up as close as we dared, and when we came to a stop my wrist was immediately handcuffed to the steering wheel of the Impala.

"What the fuck are you doing, Dean?" I hissed between my clenched jaw, glaring angrily at him.

"Sorry, Scar. You're too much of a liability for this one. Stay in the car." He had the expression of someone who's mind was already made up. Without another word, him and the angel got out of the car, and I cursed him three ways to Sunday. I pulled against my restraints with all my might, but it was no use, until another thought crossed my mind. I watched as they disposed of the demon in Mrs. Tran's trunk, and saw she wasn't with the trio either. She must have gotten the same treatment. Damn those brothers and their scheming. I waited until they were out of sight, and dug my free hand into the floorboard, pulling up a lock pick after five minutes of searching. I had dropped it a few hunts ago, and told myself I would get it later. I guess this was later. Once I was free I ran to the trunk and grabbed the Angel Blade Sam and Dean had given me, tucking it into my holster alongside my pistol, but I was stopped by a voice as I started to walk away.

"Scarlett, please! My son is in there!" Mrs. Tran gave me a pleading look as I caught sight of her in the other car.

For a moment I thought about helping her out, but this woman would be defenseless against the things we were up against. I gave her an apologetic look before heading after the boys, her begging following me until I was almost halfway to the building. As I wandered closer to the entrance, I was beginning to realize that I was mostly going along just for the opportunity to see Crowley. Stupid? Of course. Reckless? Totally. Yet, there was a part of me saying it was worth it to risk everything just to have the opportunity to see him again. Especially after 'seeing' him in Salina, and even though we were on opposing sides. Not to mention the fact that any one of the men who went inside wouldn't think twice about killing him. If I were as dedicated of a hunter as I believed myself to be, I would let them take care of Crowley, but I couldn't. Couldn't stand the thought of him no longer existing even if we were apart.

I walked through a labyrinth of white pipes, stepping over a dead body as I made my way for one of the doors. Inside was a tangle of dim corridors and walls lined with rusting metal. Faint rattling noises could be heard in the distance as I edged my way in, clutching the Angel Blade at my side as I stalked down the hallway. I peeked around a corner, making sure the coast was clear, and then I continued on my way. Without warning I was attacked from behind, my assailant grabbing me into a crushing bearhug and forcing me to the concrete. I glared up at the burly man as his eyes turned pure black and a vicious leer pulled at his cheeks. That made my blood boil, him thinking he had beaten me so easily, and I kicked his legs out from underneath him, sending him to the floor with a chilling **crack**. Quickly I stood, regaining my composure and cradling the Angel Blade in my right hand as I lunged at him. He had his own knife drawn, and as I plunged the blade into his chest he sliced the base of my throat, causing blood to drip down into the hollow of my neck. An electrical charge surged through his body, and he slumped against the floor as I tried to wipe the blood away from my wound, but it was no use.

I was running now, and soon I came to a fork in the passageway. The sound of an altercation echoed from the right, and I rushed forward as a beam of light radiated from behind the bend in the path. That's where I found Dean, who had just lifted himself off the ground.

"What the Hell's going on?" Dean asked Castiel accusingly as he grabbed the angel by the shoulder. "You're not all the way back, are you?"

I stepped over another dead body, his eyes burned out and mouth contorted in horror. Both of them stopped in their tracks, putting their argument aside in order to pay attention to me. Dean rolled his eyes as if to say _'Well, here we go.'_ Cas didn't seem entirely fazed, still clearly drained from taking care of the demon by my feet. There was a strained moment of silence as we all took a moment to catch our breaths, and I could feel the blood coursing gently down my chest, pouring freely.

Dean threw up his hands in defeat. "Seriously, Scarlett? What part of 'stay in the car' did you not understand?"

I swallowed hard. "I couldn't let the guys have all the fun."

"Well, there's not much I can do now that you're here. Just try not to get yourself kidnaped." Dean huffed, but was instantly concerned as he noticed my injury. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really. Nothing some whiskey can't fix. It's not that deep anyway." I insisted.

Dean gave a small chuckle as he turned to a large, metal door in front of us. "I hear ya." Dean began picking the lock. "Besides, that's what you get for being so damn stubborn. Cas, how about you help our girl out?"

"I'm not sure that would a wise decision, Dean. Considering her heritage." Cas was steady now as he observed Dean's movements. "Who knows how she would react if I healed her with grace."

"I'm sure it would be fine. A little angel healing mojo never hurt anybody." Dean said as he continued messing with the lock, glancing back at us.

"He's right, Dean." I spoke up. Until now Castiel and I weren't exactly on the same page, but he had a good point. "I don't want to risk it."

"Suit yourself, kid."

A metallic **_click_** sounded from the door. Dean pushed it open and stepped into the room. Castiel and I were on his heels, bumping into, and glaring, at each other as we came to a stop behind the elder Winchester. I was unnerved by the sight before me. Kevin was holding what I assumed was the Demon Tablet, or rather, clutching it like a lifeline. One of his hands was bandaged tightly, but blood had already seeped through the gauze. The boy appeared terrified, but relieved as he saw who had interrupted his exchange with Crowley. He was covered in sweat, blood splatter that wasn't his own drenched his clothes, and he was extremely disheveled. His brown eyes were wide as they landed on Dean. Crowley stood, shaking his head as he examined the riffraff before him, but stopping as his hazel eyes landed on me. I was slightly hidden behind Dean, trying to be as invisible as possible, but clearly that didn't work for me. The King of Hell strode forward, craning his neck in order to match my gaze, and I reluctantly stepped out from behind Dean. His eyes practically lit up at the sight of me.

"Hello, Dean." Crowley greeted, then he glanced to the angel by our side. "And Castiel. Fresh from Purgatory. Which Castiel are you? Madman? Or megalomaniac?."

"Don't test me, Crowley." Castiel warned.

Crowley smirked at this. "Always the devoted guard dog. However, boys, I do have to thank you for returning my favorite pet. I was beginning to wonder if she'd ever return."

"We're not here to talk. Just give us Kevin and we won't have to do things the hard way." Dean narrowed his eyes, raising the Demon Blade threateningly. "And when I say the hard way, I do mean the hard way."

Crowley ignored Dean as he returned his eyes to me. "I thought you knew better than to take up arms with the likes of Moody and Broody, Scarlett."

"I didn't have much of a choice." I shot back coldly. "At least they care about what happens to me."

"And you think they have your best interest in mind?" He rose his brows and lifted his chin, coming closer as he spoke. It were almost as though we were the only two in the room in this moment. "They're only concerned for themselves, that I can assure you. I'm trying to help you meet your maximum potential. Of course it benefits me, but you're the one with the most to gain."

"Don't listen to him, Scar. He's a liar." Dean pointed the blade at Crowley, his body tense and ready to pounce. Crowley wasn't bothered by this, but he did stop in his tracks, giving Dean a sideways glance before settling with a triumphant smirk. You could plainly see that he loved getting on the hunter's last nerve.

"Oh, I won't deny that, Squirrel. That's just common knowledge." Crowley clasped his hands behind his back, tilting back on his heels, his voice low and gravelly as he spoke. "I am a demon, after all. But, this has nothing to do with you. So I suggest you boneheads take your crass opinions elsewhere."

Dean grit his teeth, his jaw working in irritation. "I'm not going to let you fill her head with lies." His hold on the knife tightened, his knuckles turning white. "I suggest you stop talking while you're ahead."

"We are a different breed, you and I." Crowley turned to me once more, ignoring Dean completely. "We both know it. Imagine how powerful we could be. How powerful _you_ could be. Hell has a special place waiting for you, darling. All you have to do is take it. Simple as that." The gleam in his eye was ambitious, striving to fulfill his goals, but there was something else there. Something familiar and welcoming as he gifted me with an opportunity to turn my back on the world I grew up in. I didn't know how to react to this. I could feel the fascination, the urge to take his offer, but I knew it was wrong. Running away would be selfish and irresponsible, but did I want the weight of the world on my shoulders? Did I want to hold back? The answer was no.

That didn't mean I would give in, however.

"I'm not in the mood for any more of your games, Crowley. It's never going to happen." My voice was quiet and shaky as I tried to sound imposing, but a smirk lifted the corners of his lips as he gave me a knowing look. He could see it all over my face, the conflict that was raging inside of me. _Shit. Way to keep your composure._ I scolded myself internally, hating myself for allowing my uncertainty to be so evident. If he could see it, that probably meant Castiel and Dean could too. How could they trust me when they knew the struggle was there? How could I trust myself?

"Why don't you save us the trouble and come quietly." Crowley offered his hand to me as the other occupants of the room stared in concern. "We made a deal, love. How do you plan to keep it in place with these guerrilla tactics of yours?"

Dean pushed me protectively behind him, blocking me from the King of Hell. "If you think that you're going to dig your fangs into her, you're wrong."

Crowley sauntered back over to Kevin, who was standing beside his chair, looking at us with fearful eyes that screamed for help. He tilted his head as he examined the boy and the tablet that now resided on the glass table. A dark look filled the demon's eyes as they flashed red for only a moment. Then he focused on us once more. Castiel had stepped forward, keeping a keen eye on the prophet, unblinking as he slid an Angel Blade from his sleeve. Crowley cocked his head in amusement, his own Angel Blade appearing in his hand, pleased with himself as he turned the weapon from side to side, watching it gleam in the dim warehouse light. Kevin took the opportunity to back away, and Dean made his way over to the young man, leaving me alone.

"So, this is how it's going to be?" Castiel questioned. He was clearly still worn down from the exertion of killing Crowley's guard, but he was straight-faced and serious.

"It's all very West Side Story, but let's be logical. You look like hell, and I should know." Crowley arched his brows. "You're not up for this."

Blue light began emanating from Castiel's eyes, his whole body glowing with otherworldly light as power surged from him. It was palpable, and reminded me of the the light that I had caused when Naomi tried to kill me. Slowly but surely the light was growing brighter by the second, but Crowley was still skeptical. "Maybe you can get it up, but you can't keep it up!" He spat, and in response the light became almost blinding, casting a shadow of magnificent wings on the wall behind Castiel, and I gaped in awe as a dull ringing filled the room. His power cascading through the atmosphere in waves.

Crowley pursed his lips. "You're bluffing!"

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

Without a word, Crowley put away his blade, and suddenly I found myself being pulled across the room by an unseen force, straight into the hook of his left arm. Just as I collided with him, he reached his free hand out, grabbing hold of the Demon Tablet, only to have it snap in half as Castiel caught the other side. The force broke the table, shattering the glass into thousands of glittering pieces as they fell with a clatter to the oily floor. I watched in horror as Castiel thrusted forward with the Angel Blade, but I soon understood his target was not Crowley, and I cried out in pain as the blade tore into the flesh of my shoulder. I screamed, filled with agony as he twisted it mercilessly, tearing and prying the muscles apart. My body felt as though it had been consumed by fire, and every atom of my being seemed to be splitting apart. I watched in an almost dreamlike state as a hand shoved the angel away, causing the blade fall to the floor, blood dripping off it's gleaming edge. Crowley threw his other arm around me protectively, scowling down at Cas, and still holding his half of the tablet. The angel regained his footing as I took shelter in the inviting warmth of Crowley's body, clinging to the familiar material of his clothes as his scent enveloped me. I felt almost faint as I practically collapsed against him. My heart was pounding in my ears, and my eyes met the frantic green ones of Dean Winchester.

"Dean-" I began, but I didn't get to finish, no longer in the warehouse, and no longer looking at Dean.


	10. Flowers in December

**_A/N : So, here's the next chapter! For some reason I struggled with this one, and I'm not quite sure why. Thank you all for your continued support on this wild ride. Hope you all enjoy!_**

*** ** _WARNING_** ** _:_** ** _Contains dialogue and interactions from season 8 episode 10, ("Torn and Frayed.")_**

 ** _***_** ** _I've also posted a poll on my profile for this story! If you have the time, I urge you to go take a quick vote! Please and thank you!_** ** _***_**

 ** _*Thank you to everyone who favorites, follows, and/or comments on this story. It is much appreciated!*_**

* * *

 _Send me your flowers, of your December._

 _Save me a drink, of your candy wine._

 _I've got just one thing I can't give you._

 _Just one more thing of mine._

 _-Mazzy Star_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Flowers in December**

 **Scarlett's P.O.V.**

The room we appeared in was shrouded in darkness, the only light provided by that seeping from my wound, and I clung weakly to the demon king as I was overcome by insurmountable pain. My shirt was drenched in blood, the liquid transferring onto his finely tailored suit as he scooped me into his arms, and I let out a inhuman wail that surprised even myself. I writhed against the pain, squirming in his hold as I tried to banish the horrible throbbing that pulsated through my entire body, bitting my bottom lip between my gnashing teeth. The tender flesh split open from the pressure and the taste of blood poured into my mouth, but it was nothing compared to the pain I was already in. He lowered my battered body onto a bed of black, silken sheets, sitting down beside me as I thrashed about wildly, my fingers digging into the ruined flesh around the wound. His hands wrapped restrictively around my own, pulling them away from the injury as more blood gushed out in response to my action. I could feel his eyes raking over my form as I threw my head back against the pillow, contorting violently as a wave of pain surged through me.

When the sensation ebbed I collapsed to the bed, giving Crowley a defeated look as he brushed my hair away from my face. "Am I dying?"

"You're going to be fine." I couldn't help but feel he was trying to reassure himself more than anything. "When I get my hands on that second-rate-"

"Crowley," I gently brought my hand to his jaw, and his brewing hazel eyes instantly focused on my dark ones. "He had his reasons."

"And I have mine." His expression was solemn and murderous as he draped his hand over the glowing puncture hole, blood flowing freely between his fingers. _My_ blood. A moan escaped my bloodstained lips as my shoulder felt as though it were being ripped apart, or rather, forced back together, and I tried to escape his grasp. It was no use, he was too strong to fight against, and I finally gave up. Having no choice but to endure the gut-wrenching pain his touch inspired. Calling him every name in the book in the process. When he relinquished his hold there was still a persistent ache, but I glanced down to see the hole wasn't nearly as bad as it had been moments before.  
A feeling of release came over my senses as the throb turned into a dull sting. "You healed me."

"For the most part." He rose his brows. "It's a little more difficult to use my healing powers on someone without making a deal."

There was only silence as we watched each other, his hazel eyes revealing an array of emotions. I knew I should be worried, afraid of what would happen next, but I wasn't. When I looked at him I felt… secure. That I could do or accomplish anything if I simply had him by my side. I took these quiet, unspoken moments to look at his appearance. He was dressed immaculately, wearing a pristinely made, all-black suit, and a black tie outlined with a silver, paisley design. His face was comforting, the strong curve of his jaw and the delicate lines that wrinkled his forehead curiously. Those colorful, slightly large eyes that keenly observed and took everything before him into account. A mind that could scheme it's way out of almost anything. Yes, he was regal, deserving the title of king simply because of his eloquent mannerisms and ruthless behaviors. Even after seeing what he had done to Kevin Tran, and knowing he skillfully killed and tortured without remorse, I admired him. The King of Hell. It was wrong, but I couldn't control the relentless pull I felt towards him from the very beginning. Maybe it was my demon ancestry. Maybe not. I'm not entirely sure, but there was something comforting about his thick brows that raised ever-so condescendingly in normal situations. Right now they were scrunched, serious and pondering. He was handsome and imposing in every aspect, and I was happy to be there. With him.

"Thank you." I breathed, reaching out my hand.

Crowley slid his fingers into mine, and I pulled him closer, pushing myself up with my good arm. Immediately his expression softened as I came excruciatingly close to his lips, the smell of his musky cologne wrapping around me in an intoxicating manner. My eyes darted back and forth across his expectant ones as I prepared for what I was about to do. A smirk tugged at his lips, but it didn't come across as smug or conceited. It seemed more like he was eagerly awaiting the action. My lips parted as I slowly leaned in, eyes closed, but I was interrupted as his mouth came crashing against mine. The movements were deliberate and commanding as his strong hands cupped either side of my face, brushing strands of my hair away frantically as I clung to his neck. His lips burned against my own, our tongues entwining as the kiss deepened, and I gave a sigh of satisfaction. His teeth nipped at my swollen bottom lip, teasing the cut and causing it to bleed once more, blood coursing down our chins as we relished in the feel of our mouths merging together rhythmically.

I cringed, pulling out of the kiss as my shoulder ached in protest, falling back onto the bed, and we were left panting. Our eyes locked, both surprised by the passion invoked by such a simple action, and I could already feel a blush working it's was into my cheeks. Blood dripped down his chin, and he pulled out a grey handkerchief embroidered with a crimson 'C,' handing it to me. I dabbed my lip gently, and when I was finished I extended it to him, but he simply licked the blood away. Tucking the handkerchief back into his pocket.

Crowley cleared his throat, but his voice came out rough. "I hate to leave after such an…" He paused, arching his brows as he stared down at me, thinking of the right word to say. " _Enthralling_ activity, but I'm afraid I have some matters that need attending to. I'll be back shortly, darling."

Before I could respond, he vanished, and I sorely readjusted myself. My mind begged me to think of what had just happened, but I was too drained from the wound and lack of sleep. Slowly I drifted into the fog of unconsciousness, but I didn't dream. No. I was met only by a black abyss that welcomed me into it's outstretched arms.

* * *

 **Crowley's P.O.V**

Three days had passed since bringing Scarlett to Hell. She was still out cold, and showing no signs of waking any time soon. I approached my bed slowly, watching her chest move up and down lullingly with each inhalation of breath, her hands splayed out in front of her torso. Clutching the sheets slightly. I took off my coat and shoes before climbing in beside her. She flinched instinctively at the sudden intrusion, but quickly relaxed once more, mumbling quietly. I smirked slightly as I observed her facial features, lingering significantly longer on the lips that had so amorously moved against my own. The memory filling me with the urge to kiss her again as my eyes continued to wander, noting the swell of her breasts and the curve of her prominent hips. I had reveled in the sight of countless naked women, but I could only imagine what delights awaited beneath _her_ clothes.

My eyes finally secured the injury on her shoulder, and I found myself engrossed with the sight, a prominent frown coming over me. _That damn, bloody, cherub._ I hissed inwardly as the image of Castiel attacking Scarlett tore through my mind. Ridding me of my prior bliss. Torture was too good for him after what he had done. I wanted his head mounted on a stake. His body desecrated to the point where no one would dare lay a hand on _my_ Scarlett ever again. Every inch of me tensed as I recalled grabbing the Demon Tablet. It was no mystery to me that she wouldn't have been harmed if I had taken it for a loss, but I had to have- No, I _needed,_ both. I shook my head as these many foreign emotions swirled inside my head, nipping at the back of my mind like a Hellhound pursuing someone who's ten years had come to pass. I knew I needed to keep myself in check, this yearning I had for her was dangerous. Threatening to compromise my very existence if I allowed it to remain. She was a weakness, _my_ weakness. One that enemies would take advantage of to bend me to their will. I needed to focus on the reason I followed her the night we met. To remind myself that she was a lethal weapon that would prove useful in the face adversaries. A ploy. A chess piece. I needed to throw out these impractical reveries that could never come to fruition.

A content sigh escaped her lips as I dwelled in my thoughts, and I gave a small smile as she nudged closer to me in her sleep. That was all it took to banish the war raging within. Her very presence bringing me from the edge of something I had always found untamable. My desire for more: more power, more sex, and more of anything I could have possibly done without in my time as a human. After that disaster of a dinner party with her family, I had only truly craved one thing, and it quelled the raging storm of insatiable appetites that continuously ensued within me.

Her.

"You'll be safe with me, love." I murmured quietly, absentmindedly tangling my fingers into her coppery hair.

She was back, within my reach, and I had no intentions of letting her slip away ever again.

* * *

 **Crowley's P.O.V, Continued**

I pushed the metal door open, closing and sliding the bar into place as I stepped inside.

I turned to the demon before me with with a heavy sigh. "What on earth could you possibly need now, Viggo? I've given you every torture instrument known to man. Short of a Neil Diamond album." Irritation laced my words due to the fact he had pulled me away from Scarlett. _Again_. She had been unconscious for almost a week at this point, and he seemed to make it his duty to call me away from her. Visits to view his snail-paced progress in prior days had be nothing less than a disappointment. I was on the verge of replacing him altogether.

"I've found something, sir. I need a translator." He moved his hands around excitedly.

"You're looking at him." I walked down the steps and across the room, surrounded by various tools that could be used to extract information from a torture subject. "Show me."

I grabbed a clean apron off one of the hooks that was perched on a brick support beam, and put it over my head. Viggo leaned down in front of the angel, who was secured to a chair with leather straps. A metallic instrument concocted by Viggo himself graced Alfie's head like a crown, numerous bolts and screws adorning the contraption. His Weiner Hut uniform was splattered with blood, and there were multiple slice marks on his cheeks as he stared blankly into space. Viggo twisted one of the metal picks in Alfie's forehead.

The angel straightened up, his voice monotone. "Zoh-bah-leh-ta."

"What have we here?" I watched the angel intently as I continued adjusting my apron.

Viggo stepped away, pointing with both forefingers definitively. "I think it's Enochian."

"Of course it's Enochian, you pigeon." I snubbed as I looked Alfie over. "The question is, why is he speaking Enochian? What have you drilled into here, Viggo, huh?" I moved forward and gave the pick another twist.

"Zoh-bah-leh-ta. Sah-teh-voch-leh." Alfie droned out.

I looked down in realization. "Bollocks."

"What is it, sir?" Viggo asked as I turned to face him.

"Well, what our feathered friend was uttering _essentially_ was, 'You, celestial being, have been created to be an angel of the Lord.'" I paused for a moment as Viggo digested this. "You've got into his operating system. His factory settings."

He shook his head in confusion. "From who? God?"

"Who the hell cares where it comes from? Let's find out what makes this flying monkey tick." I jerked the pick again, and Alfie screamed, his mouth opening in anguish. He repeated the same statement, and I turned the pick again, causing his scream to reach a higher pitch. A wave of satisfaction came over me with the sound. I still clearly remembered what had happened at the auction, and I was happy to teach him a lesson about who not to mess with. We did this for hours, Viggo and I. Trying our damnedest to get some new information out of the compliant pile of mush before us, but, for the most part, coming to no avail. We pushed on, however, despite how daunting the task seemed to be. This angel had information I needed, and I would do anything in my power to get it out of him. Sunlight faded from the windows, and it was well into the evening, after numerous turns of the various picks, that Alfie said something entirely new to our ears.

"Voh-meh-pah-rah-less. Voh-meh-pah-rah-less."

"What is it?" Viggo questioned from behind me.

" _That_ was tablet talk." I rose my brows, glancing at him over my shoulder. "Protecting the word of God seems to be hardwired into these dingbats."

I twisted the same pick again, and Alfie gave out a earsplitting yell, then grunted resentfully until he fell back into his trance. "Zod-leh-fah."

"'Demon Tablet.' Tell me one I don't know, huh?" I frowned as I turned the pick, and the angel let out another pitiful cry.

An explosion sounded from the within the factory, causing the floor to shake, but I remained concentrated on Alfie as he continued to groan and scream in pain.

"M-M-Mr. Crowley, not that this isn't important," Viggo stuttered nervously. "But perhaps we should be making preparations to leave. We-We seem to be under attack."

I faced him, holding up my finger. "Did you say something?"

Viggo dipped his head in understanding and I returned to my work. There was pounding at the door, the noise banging through the room as though it were going to come crashing down. I could hear muffled voices on the other side, resembled those of Moose and Squirrel, but I was too caught up in what Alfie had to offer to care. I gave the pick another generous twist, then another. The assault on the door only grew more vigorous as Alfie shrieked, as though bodies were being used as a battering ram.

I stepped away from Alfie, giving him a harsh glare. "As you were saying?"

"Bah-nah-sah-ee."

"Yes." I threw up my hands, urging him to continue as the door rattled violently.

"Ar-doh-zah-feh."

"Spit it out, you heavenly pile of filth!" I snarled, my face contouring in rage, sparing a quick glance at the shaking door.

"Pah-deh-rah." He said slowly, finished.

I was in complete shock as I stared into Alfie's unblinking eyes. "Holy mother of sin."

"What? What is it?" Viggo pressed.

"There's an Angel Tablet."


	11. Sweet Talk

**_A/N_** ** _: The next two chapters won't be very 'action packed,' but I promise the action comes back very soon! I have some fun in store for Ch. 12, and I'm super excited to start on it. *Twists handlebar mustache* *Realizes that I can't grow facial hair.*_**

 ** _***If you have a chance please go make a vote on the poll I have posted on my profile! I'm leaving the choice of whether Scarlett gains her powers or not completely up to you guys, so if you haven't already, go vote! VOTTTTTEEEEE I SAY! I have it planned out either way, and the poll stays anonymous so you guys won't find out until I write the decision. ;) Please and thank you!***_**

 _ ***Big thanks to anyone who favorites, follows, and/or comments on this story! It's much appreciated.***_

* * *

 _Console me in my darkest hour._

 _And tell me that you always hear my cries._

 _I wonder what you've got conspired._

 _I'm sure it dawns a consolation prize._

 _-The Killers_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Sweet Talk**

I slowly opened one eye, and then the other. Blinking repeatedly as I looked around the room with heavy lids. My hand immediately shot up to my shoulder, only to find it bandaged with clean, white gauze, and I let out a sigh of relief. There was no more aching, only a small twinge, as I shuffled myself to the edge of the bed. The room was filled with warm light, which emanated from an Artdeco-style floor lamp in the corner, and I could finally see things clearly. Dark wood was the main theme, with a matching headboard and wardrobe, and beige carpet tickled the soles of my feet. When it came to decor, there was only a rendition of Michael, the archangel, in the process of slaying the devil, one foot positioned dominantly atop the serpentine figure's head, the angel's elegant armor shining proudly. I shivered as I realized that could have been Sam and Dean. Brothers fighting to the death in the grips of an apocalypse.

Taking a deep breath, I stood and made my way to the door closest to the bed. Inside was a bathroom like I had never seen before. There was a walk-in shower that could probably fit ten people or more, it's walls covered in river rock of various size and color. Next to it was what appeared to be a hot tub that sunk into the mosaic, tile floor, steam billowing up from the tub as jets produced ripples in the peaceful water. One entire wall was a mirror and slate counter, with two sinks and a ton of storage space beneath, and I could imagine many women dreamed of owning a bathroom like this one.

When I saw my reflection, I jumped back, letting out a yelp of surprise _._ I eyed myself as though I were a stranger. _Damn_. I thought as I moved my chin from side to side. I appeared well-rested and relaxed, my caramel hair braided simply and bloody clothes gone. My dark brown eyes seemed to have softened as I eyed myself, the remnants of a smile pulling at my lips as I brought a hand to the cool glass of the mirror. It had been a long time since I looked, and felt, so at ease.

I pulled myself away from the bathroom mirror, walking leisurely back into the bedroom as I continued to look around curiously. The room was no longer empty. Crowley stood with both hands in his pockets, a smirk curling the edge of his mouth as he observed me. I crossed my arms, trying to appear indifferent as he approached, but failed miserably as memories of a certain kiss filled my mind. Now mere inches apart, I inclined my head to look up at him.

"Hello, darling." His familiar greeting managed to send a chill down my spine despite how many times I'd heard it.

"Hello, Crowley."

"It's about time." He teasingly grabbed the end of my braid, and then let it fall back against my collarbone. "I was starting to think that you'd remain comatose indefinitely."

I furrowed my brows. "How long was I out?"

"A couple weeks, but not to worry. The natural order has been reinstated."

"Natural order?" I laughed, the sound surprising me as it hit my ears. "Which is what exactly? Our lives were never stable to begin with."

He moved closer, and I could practically feel the heat of his body as I swallowed nervously. "The one where I constantly get your knickers in a twist." I could feel his stubble brush against my ear as he leaned in to whisper the rest. "There is no escaping me in Hell, love."

"I wouldn't underestimate me." I remarked playfully as my heart began to pound, not from fear but from exhilaration, and when he pulled away he gave me a sly smile.

"I don't recall that I ever did."

"The night we met?"

"That was ages ago, love, and I knew fully well what you were capable of. I don't scare easily."

"Maybe you should. I still haven't made my shot."

"I do love when you threaten me, Scarlett." Amusement danced in his hazel eyes as I took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Do you like the room? I have to admit that I enjoy seeing you in my bed."

I almost choked on my own spit. "This is _your_ room?"

"Of course. You're right where you should be. Nestled beneath my wing." He clasped his hands behind his back as he looked down at me. "I don't trust demons, darling. And neither should you." He then rose his brows. "Excluding me, that is."

I nodded as I thought about what he had said, and this was the moment my stomach decided to let out a unattractive growl.

"Hungry?" He asked as my face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Starving. It's been two weeks after all."

The demon king snapped his fingers, and a plate of food appeared beside me on the bed. My eyes grew wide as I took in the sight of one of my favorite meals: filet mignon, baked potato, and salad. It was something I would occasionally treat myself to when traveling between hunts. A break in the cycle of fast-food chains. Without hesitation I dug in, feeling almost animalistic as I shoved large pieces of steak into my mouth, giving huffs of satisfaction between bites. When I was done I felt a lot better. The pang of hunger gone, and my energy levels up.

The empty plates suddenly disappeared, and in their place was a pile of clothing.

"Get dressed." Crowley ordered. "We're taking a stroll."

I rushed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me as he gave a disappointed sigh. I shuffled out of the nightgown, letting it pool around my feet, and replaced it with the clothing he provided. The material was delicate and well-made, reminding me of the texture of his button-up shirts. I analyzed my reflection. I had been expecting something much more sinister from him, but this outfit was rather refined. It consisted of a white, flowing blouse that had a black collar and cuffs, and a black pencil skirt to match. Not my style, but decent. I slid on a pair of flats that had been hidden at the bottom of the pile, and stepped out.

* * *

Crowley led me through the maze of dimly lit passageways, and I matched his pace, afraid that I would get lost within them otherwise. I was filled with the urge to grab his hand, but I couldn't find the nerve as eerie screams seeped through the walls. They rose the hair on the back of my neck, prickling goosebumps along my skin as we came across a row of cells. One man threw himself at the small bars, shaking them violently, and yelling out obscenities as we passed. Most of them just started crying out even louder than before. The demon beside me was unfazed, but I shivered as a disheveled woman reached her hand out towards me, begging to be released.

"Please, let me out." She whispered as she grabbed my upper arm in a vice grip, her face bruised and beaten. "I don't belong here."

Crowley stepped between us. "Of course you belong here, darling." He moved his hand, and she was thrown against the wall of her cell, leaving me completely speechless. "A deal's a deal."

He put his arm securely around my shoulder, bringing me to his side as he pulled me away from the cell and further into the catacombs of Hell. I was overcome by a rush of warmth as I melted against his touch.

Suddenly he opened an enormous door to our left, and stepped aside, gesturing for me to go first. Taking a deep breath, I hesitantly walked in, and was immediately awestruck by what resided within the room. It was a library, the rows of bookshelves spanning for as far as the eye could see and reaching at least thirty feet tall. Chandeliers hung above us in the arched ceiling. Hundreds of candles flickering gently in each one, giving the perfect lighting for reading. Not too harsh, but not too dark.

"You approve?" He asked as he shut the door behind us, but he knew full well what the answer would be.

"It's amazing." I breathed as I approached one of the rolling ladders and started climbing it eagerly. When I reached the top it was the exact section I was looking for: Fiction. As though it had been placed there in anticipation of my arrival. I set to work thumbing through multiple obscure novels. Crowley settled himself into a chair by the door, busying himself with some paperwork that appeared in his lap. Whenever I came across some books I was interested in reading, I would descend the ladder and place them into the growing mound on the floor. By now I had at least a cart full, but I refused to give up. I wanted to seize this opportunity by the horns while I had it. There was one thing I had learned since meeting Crowley, and that was to expect the unexpected.

Life around the demon king could never be one of tranquility.

I paused as my fingers brushed the binding of a familiar book, and I pulled it off the shelf, dusting it off with delicate fingers. The cover was a serene blue, set against the blurred lights of a grand city, the colors swirling and mingling together hypnotically. Gentle eyes that contained the image of two women dancing and beautifully red lips were overlaying the sky, a single thin line similar to a tear sliding down what would be the invisible face's cheek. The Great Gatsby. To this day I still held a grudge against Daisy Buchanan, maybe unrightfully so, but I couldn't help it. I remembered receiving a signed copy from my parents one Christmas. They knew that books were the only present they could give me that would truly be used. Other than weapons, that is. _Maybe if I had used my warding book sooner I wouldn't be in this mess._ I gave a humph at this thought as I put the book back into it's place.

"Something troubling you, darling?" Crowley looked up at me from his seat as he turned a page. "You only make a noise like that when something's on your mind."

"I was just thinking about my parents." I admitted as I continued to scan the books. "I haven't talked to them since the dinner party. They must be losing their minds." I gave a rueful chuckle. "Oh, well."

There was a moment of silence, until he stood from his chair, holding something familiar in his right hand. I eyed him quizzically as he approached, hurriedly getting down. It was my old phone. After using that damn flip-phone for so long I was excited to see it again. His mouth was set in a thin line as he offered it to me.

"Call them." His voice was gruff. "There's no harm in it. Just don't get any smart ideas. No phoning Moose or Squirrel. Are we clear?"

I gave a firm nod, taking it from his hand and relishing in the electricity that was produced as my fingers brushed against his. Without another word I tucked the phone into my skirt pocket and returned to browsing the collection. We spent at least another hour in the library before Crowley had to leave, and instead of walking he simply snapped us back to his room with books in tow. He said that he had shown me the way so I could go without him, but I wasn't sure if I'd have the balls to walk the halls of Hell alone. I wasn't afraid. Simply reluctant to wander unknown territory unarmed. He had told me that this place was dog-eat-dog, and I didn't want to cross paths with any demons other than him if I could avoid it.

* * *

When Crowley was gone, I sat on the bed and stared at my lock screen for an excruciatingly long period of time. There were countless missed calls from both my parents, and I wasn't sure how to confront the situation at hand. There were so many questions swarming in my head. All I knew was that I wanted the utter and complete truth. I had spent too much of my life in the dark, and they were the people I needed to get my answers from. The King of Hell was avoiding talking about my powers, for now, but it was only a matter of time before he would come to me with the inevitable. I needed all the knowledge I could get before making any rash decisions.

The phone started ringing as I clicked on Dad's contact info. Two rings in, and the call was accepted.

"Hello?" Dad's voice sounded frantic on the other end of the line.

My throat tightened. "Dad?"

"Scarlett? Where on earth have you been? We've been worried sick-"

"Dad." I cleared my throat, but he kept going.

"Are you alright? Did something go wrong with a hunt? We've tried calling you-"

"Dad." I said pointedly. "I know."

"Huh? What do you mean, Scarlett?"

"I'm not human." It came out as though it were the most normal thing in the world, but my stomach turned nervously as I waited for his response.

"Oh, Honeybee." Dad let out a sad sigh. "You must be really confused, but trust me when I say that we were keeping it a secret for your own good."

My voice rose against my own will. "I know you had your reasons, but I feel like it's something I needed to know, especially when angels are trying to _kill_ me, Dad."

"We don't have time to argue, Scarlett. You need to come home. _Now._ " His voice dropped to a whisper. "If the angels have found you, then it's only a matter of time before the demons catch on."

"It's a little late for that. They actually found me first."

He let out a groan, and I could imagine him rubbing his temples anxiously. "When did this happen? And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Sorry, but I've kind of been busy running for my life." I bit out. "I didn't call for a lecture, Dad. I need answers."

His voice was subdued as he began. "Your mom was possessed by a demon, Scarlett. A succubus." He was clearly uneasy as he continued. "We were working a case in Helena, Massachusetts. Where a woman had been possessed. As usual, we performed the exorcism. It was an excruciating ordeal, both for us and the woman, and for a time we thought she wouldn't survive. We were successful, but somehow the demon managed to enter your mother undetected. By the time I realized what had happened, it was too late, and when the demon left her body you had already been conceived."

"What happened to it? The demon?" My voice shook, and my hand holding the phone trembled.

"Before it smoked out, it told us that 'they' would come back for you someday. So you could fulfill your purpose." He said meekly. "We spent years searching for it, but it was long gone. I've been keeping an eye out for it ever since. I'll never forget those burning, orange eyes. To this day they still manage to haunt my nightmares."

"My purpose? Did it specify what exactly 'my purpose' was?"

"That you would bring the world to it's knees."

"Dad..." There was a pause, and I cradled my legs against my chest, tears sliding down my cheeks. "I don't know what to say. Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because you were still our daughter." The tone of his voice shifted to upset after hearing my callous question. "Your mother may not be your biological parent, but she carried you in her womb. We couldn't take the misfortune out on an innocent when our life's work was to save people. Instead we did a lot of research, and found out your powers wouldn't come to you unless certain steps were taken to do so. You always thought I was being overprotective of you, Honeybee, and now you know why. We have, and always will, love you unconditionally. No matter what happens."

"Even if I become something evil?"

"No one said you couldn't use your abilities for good, Scarlett. Don't forget that you have a little angel in you too."


	12. Heroes

**_A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took longer than usual. I've written this chapter multiple times trying to get it right, so hopefully you all enjoy!_**

 _*** **WARNING:** **Things will get a little * naughty* in this chapter! ;) Also, it contains dialogue and interactions from season 8 episode 17, ("Goodbye Stranger.") However, there will be some changes in the dialogue to fit this story*****_

 _ ***Thank you to everyone who favorites, follows, and/or comments on this story! It is much appreciated!***_

* * *

 _I, I will be king._

 _And you, you will be queen._

 _Though nothing, will drive them away._

 _We can beat them, just for one day._

 _We can be heroes, just for one day._

 _-David Bowie_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Heroes**

 **Crowley's P.O.V.**

I sat across the table from Scarlett as she took reserved sips of her wine. There was a comfortable silence that had settled over us after dinner had been served. The candelabra in the center of the table flickered ominously in the darkened room, casting a golden light across her dark eyes, causing them to glow like two fiery orbs. She was a much needed distraction from the prior events of the day. If I went a thousand years without seeing those damn Winchesters again it would be too soon. Between them and Castiel, I was reaching the end of my rope, and I knew I would have to resort to even more extreme measures at this rate.

 **Earlier that evening…**

"I believe they're playing my song. Love what you've done with the place." I commented as I faced the lumbering form of Sam Winchester. By his side stood Meg, hair overly bleached and eyes hard as she watched me carefully, clutching a bloody Angel Blade in her hand. Their expressions were priceless as I strode towards them, and I nonchalantly gestured to the sigils on the exterior wall of the warehouse. "You really think all that was gonna keep me out forever?"

"Long enough for Dean and Cas to get the tablet and get out." Sam said coldly.

"Castiel." I rose my brows, glancing around curiously. "So, that's who's been poking my boys. And not in the sexy way."

Sam's mouth twitched slightly.

I worked my jaw angrily. "Got a bone to pick with you, Moose. After what you did to my poor dog. Once I deal with your feathered friend, I assure you're the next on my ever-growing list."

"You gonna talk us to death or get down to it already?" Meg provoked.

"There's my whore." I smirked, making eye contact with the small-statured woman. "I'm not here for my dearly departed, though. I'm here for the stone with the funny scribbles on it."

Sam scoffed. "That's not gonna happen."

"Love it when you get all tough. Touches me right where my bathing suit goes."

Sam furrowed his brows, and I pulled out my Angel Blade, holding it above my head.

"Go." Meg turned to the younger Winchester. "Save your brother. And my unicorn."

Sam nodded in response, and then headed for the entrance of the building.

"Timon and Pumba… Tell you their big plan?" I questioned as I walked past her. "Did they share that little chestnut with you? They mean to close the gates of Hell, sweetheart. They mean to kill me and all the demons." I pointed the Angel Blade at her. "You included."

She giggled maniacally. "You had me at 'kill you,' Crowley."

I pursed my lips, nodding quickly, and then lashed out with the blade. The blow landed on her cheek. She stumbled, but quickly recomposing herself. She lunged at me, and I easily evaded her maneuver, knocking her legs out from underneath her and sending her to the wet concrete. Flashes of lightning lit up the sky, followed by the distant echo of thunder, and I stood proudly over her as she glared up at me.

"What's this I hear of a unicorn? I doubt you mean an _actual_ unicorn." I twirled my blade with a victorious smirk.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand." She mused, looking me up and down hatefully. "If you kill me now at least I'll die knowing what it means to truly care about someone other than myself. You don't know what that's like."

Images of Scarlett flooded my thoughts, sending me into silence.

"Ah." The woman lifted her chin as she gave an amused smile, a knowing look in her eye. "Unless you found yourself a unicorn too. Has the King of Hell actually gone soft?"

I snarled, advancing on her as she wobbled to her feet. Anger blinded me as I wailed on the demon, her face morphing into something resembling a bloody pulp, and light-purple rings formed around her eyes. I gave her a swift jab to the gut, and she doubled over, holding onto her Angel Blade for dear life as she tumbled back to the ground. I lifted her by the collar of her leather jacket, blood dripping down her face and staining her blonde hair.

"I could beat on you for eternity." My voice was low, threatening.

"Take all the time you want, you pig." Her voice was meek, but defiant as she forced out the words. Her eyes shifted as the sound of car doors slamming rang out from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to find Moose and Squirrel gaping at us from inside their signature Impala. "No Cas in the backseat. Your stone is long gone."

I winced in pain as Meg plunged her Angel Blade into my upper arm, light crackling from the wound as she removed it with a firm jerk. Unfazed, I stabbed her fatally in the abdomen, and she cried out in agony as her body lit up like a Christmas tree. She collapsed into a motionless heap as I stepped away from her, both blades in hand. That's when Dean decided to put his foot on the gas. Tires squealing as the brothers made their escape into the night.

III

Inside, the crypt was filled with various, unimpressive artifacts. Dust covered everything, and faint light shown down from the grates above. Spider webs hung from the walls and fixtures, and I dusted my sleeve as one drifted lazily onto my black coat. I tucked my hands into my pockets. Aware of the presence in the room before I even saw her.

"Naomi. Fancy meeting you here." I walked around the table in front of me as I caught sight of the angel in the threshold. "Haven't seen you in a dark age. Love the haircut."

She crossed her arms. "How's the shoulder?"

"Just a flesh wound." I glanced down, and then back at her. "Now. I don't have the tablet, and if you're here, neither do you. Which means your Castiel is in the wind with our prize. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're losing your touch."

"Castiel isn't in the wind." She insisted, her tone harsh. "He's doing exactly what he's supposed to do. Protecting the tablet."

"Even from you?"

She gave me a piercing glare, shifting in her spot.

"Easy, love." I rose my hands. "If you remember our time in Mesopotamia the way I do, you know I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"What do you want, you cockroach?" She snapped.

I gave a little smile, knowing I had struck a nerve. "Maybe we can make a deal. Before this gets truly bollocksed. I mean, I must have something you want."

She tilted her head, narrowing her gaze. "There's only one thing I want."

"Name your price." I said as I fiddled with one of the jars on the table.

"The girl."

I stopped, sitting the item down gently before letting out a sigh. "Now that's not what I was expecting."

"You and I both know that she's a threat to you as well. The power she's capable of obtaining is unimaginable. Destroying her prioritizes above the tablet."

I frowned. "Do you really think you could bribe me into giving her to you?"

"You don't care for this girl, Crowley. Whatever interest you have in her will quickly, and violently, fade. You may think you can control her, but that is impossible." The angel lowered her head. "The tablet would be the greatest benefit to you. After all, you do want it as leverage to get the remainder of the Demon Tablet from the Winchesters, correct?."

There was a time when such a proposition would have been easy to take, but even now it felt as though Scarlett's piercing gaze was settled on me. I thought back on watching her run through the library. A genuine smile tracing her lips as she scoured the shelves for anything slightly interesting. So full of life. Passionate in everything she did. Making the best of her time in Hell and never once complaining about her situation. The woman, the hunter, who came to accept me and show me kindness.

Meg's words rang through my mind. _"Unless you found yourself a unicorn too."_

How had a chess piece gained so much power over me?

"I'll consider your offer."

* * *

 **Scarlett's P.O.V**

"Crowley?" I asked quietly.

The demon king immediately brought his attention to me. "Hm?"

He had been completely zoned out, but his hazel eyes lit up with their usual amusement as they landed on mine.

"It's nothing." I shook my head, taking a drink of wine.

Our time together had flown by, and it had been over a month since I first arrived. Hell wasn't as bad as your teacher in Sunday school would make you believe. Once you got past the tortured screams of the damned, it was almost peaceful. Every morning we would meet in this room and have random conversation over breakfast. After that I would return to the bedroom and take up the latest novel I was into, followed by an afternoon trip to the library, and then dinner with Crowley. Lately, however, I found myself being left alone for days on end while he was off doing God-knows-what. I was worried about him, but I didn't feel like it was my place to ask.

"You're a horrendous liar, darling." He arched his brows, swirling the scotch in his glass. "We really need to work on that."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't realize it was a requirement."

Chuckling quietly, he rose from his seat and approached me.

"In this place it is." He held his hand out to me. "Care for a dance?"

I apprehensively took it, and he led me away from the table.

"There's no music." I pointed out as one of his hands settled on my waist, and the other entwined with mine. As if on cue, a beautiful melody wove it's way through the room, the sound making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. He gave a pleased look as my eyes grew wide, and I shyly placed my open palm on his shoulder. We swayed to the music, staring intensely at each other as we did, and I was happy to be close to him again. This was the closest we had been since the day I'd so blatantly kissed him, and I would be lying if I said I hadn't been wishing for an opportunity like this.

"Do tell me what's on your mind. I hate being left in suspense."

I let my head rest contently on his shoulder, calmed by his musky scent as I closed my eyes. "You've seemed more distracted than usual lately. That's all."

"All in a day's work, love. I don't have the luxury of laying in wait." He nestled his cheek into my hair. "Striking first usually provides the upper hand."

"The tablet?" I pulled back from him, matching his gaze.

" _Tablets_."

I gave him a questioning look.

"There happens to be an Angel Tablet as well. I had my demons looking for the damn thing, but they were useless." He arched his brows. "As usual." He still held my hand in his as he continued. "The tablet was found, but let's just say I didn't get to it first."

 _Sam and Dean._ I realized as his face contorted with annoyance.

"I see." My voice was low. "What happens now?"

"All in due time, darling"

We continued dancing until the music ceased, and, for what seemed like hours, we stood looking at each other curiously. His eyes were soft, his expression relaxed as he observed me, and I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. I could feel myself slightly shaking as I matched his gaze. Trying unsuccessfully to regulate my breathing.

* * *

Before I knew it I was following Crowley down the lengthy passageway as he escorted me back to the room.

Once inside, I wandered to the full-length mirror beside the bed, examining my appearance absentmindedly. I was wearing a formfitting, black dress that reached the middle of my thighs, and an oversized maroon cardigan. I ran my fingers through my caramel hair, not happy with the way it was laying, but I stopped in my tracks as I noticed another figure appear behind me.

My eyes were glued to the image of the King of Hell as he slowly advanced from behind, placing his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist. His hazel eyes secured my deep brown ones in the mirror, heatedly searching for any sign of disapproval from me as his fingers trailed down my side. The beating of my heart throbbed inside my ears, and I found it hard to breathe normally as I felt the warmth of him around me. What was usually a smirk was now a tender smile on his lips, and my heart relentlessly ached as we absorbed the reflection before us. I practically melted into his touch as he settled his hand on the nape of my neck and effortlessly removed my cardigan. He gently turned me to face him, gazing down at me with an expression I had never seen from him before. It made my mouth go dry and my knees buckle in anticipation as he brought a hand to my cheek.

"Do I make you nervous, love?" He whispered gruffly.

"N-no."

"Like I said. Terrible liar." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Remind me to never take you to Vegas."

My cheeks blazed. "I'm not bad at lying."

He lifted my chin, his thumb lingering near my bottom lip as his eyes bore into mine.

"You're bad at lying to _me_."

I gave him a wry smile. "You keep telling yourself that."

He snatched my lips with his fiercely, and my fingers curled behind his neck, drawing him closer as his hands roamed the curve of my hips. I hurriedly unbuttoned his suit jacket. Gripping the lapels tightly before tugging it off and sending it to the floor as his lips roamed across my jaw and down my neck. My breath hitched in surprise as I was thrown onto the silken sheets of the bed. He was instantly on top of me, his hands sliding roughly up my thighs, his fingers digging eagerly into my skin. Our breathing was labored as our limbs tangled together in the heat of desire. Searching places they never dared to go before this night. I clumsily, but quickly, unbuttoned his dress shirt. Throwing it and his tie aside as soon as his pale skin and the dark hair of his chest was revealed.

"To hell with this." He hissed, tearing my dress down the middle with one swift movement of his hands. My bare chest heaved gently as I looked up at him, and him down at me. There were a few moments of silence, his burning hands running softly over my torso and down my sides as we lustfully searched each others eyes. The feel of his skin against my own sent irrepressible chills down my spine. In this moment he seemed almost human. His usually untouchable demeanor replaced with one that surged with need. I could almost hope, almost dream, that he could feel the profound emotions I knew I was feeling for him.

Little moans of pleasure escaped my throat as he nipped playfully at the tender flesh of my nipple. I splayed my hands across his back, wiggling beneath him as he continued to tease, and I forced his lips to return to my own. I felt vulnerable like this. At his mercy as he lowered himself closer to me, and the fire that emanated from my core only intensified as he tugged at the band of my underwear, sliding them off with expert ease. My heart was pattering relentlessly within my chest, my whole body aware of it's erratic rhythms as I removed the last of his clothes. I could now feel the full force of his erection against my hip, and I swallowed hard as I realized what was to come.

Thoughts of my inexperience threatening to throw me into a fit of panic.

Before the downward spiral could continue, I was surprised by his fingers slipping into my core. Working the flesh in fluid motions. I kissed him deeply as he removed them, our lips never parting as I felt him fill me completely. I cried out in pain at the sudden thrust, clinging to him as he slowly moved deeper inside me. My nails dug into his back as we began moving in sync, and I buried my forehead into the crook of his neck. The smell of him overwhelming my senses as he became more fervent with each stroke.

I could feel the peek of my own climax drawing near as I relished in the sensation of him. I threw back my head, pieces of my hair fanning out behind me. He gave an animalistic growl, trailing kisses hungrily across my chest as he forcefully grabbed my hips, thrusting vigorously into me without restraint. I held his face between my hands, kissing him wholeheartedly as he ran his fingers through my tangle of tresses. Gasps of pleasure escaped our lips, falling into each others mouths as we worked our bodies effortlessly together.

When I finally reached my orgasm, I was caught completely off guard. A dull ringing filled my ears and my vision momentarily blurred as I feverishly rocked against him. His own satisfied moans could be heard as I continued to move wildly beneath him, and his strokes became more deliberate as he reached his own climax. Slowly the movements subsided, and we were left gawking at each other in utter amazement and disbelief. His hand came up to caress my jaw, confliction flickering briefly within his colorful eyes as he brought his lips to mine once more.


	13. Perfect Sonnet

**A/N _: I'm sorry that I've been taking a lot longer to update lately. :( I'm trying to take my time and not rush these chapters so I can give you guys the best quality I can. The farther into the story I've gotten, the more meticulous I've become as the plot thickens. I don't want to abuse certain aspects of the story. If you notice that I am, please feel free to let me know! So, here's a somewhat fluffy Scarlett/Crowley chapter. Trust me when I say this relationship is going to be a rocky one at times. (Especially as it continues to grow.) It's not always going to be clear skies and rainbows, there will be some storms as well._**

 ** _The next chapter is mostly finished. Originally it was going to be Chapter 13, but I changed my mind and wrote this! We will be getting back to more of the season 8 plot line, and I will be posting it soon. (I rewrote it like three times. Lets hope I don't feel the urge to start over again. XD)_**

 ** _*Thank you to everyone who follows, comments on, and favorites this story! It's much appreciated!"_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Perfect Sonnet**

 _Now I believe that lovers should be draped in flowers,_

 _And laid entwined together on a bed of clover._

 _Left there to sleep._

 _Left there to dream of their happiness._

 _-Bright Eyes_

* * *

I sat crosslegged beneath one of the ladders in the library, reading through the description of a novel in my hands, but I found it hard to stay concentrated as the events from the last few days replayed in my mind. Skin on skin, rubbing and coiling together in the heat of passion. Nights filled with lustful desire and the hushed whispers of two bodies entangled as one. The King of Hell and I had ended up in each others arms every night since our first erotic interaction, and I managed to hopelessly lose myself in each caress and sensual stare he gave me. Like any little effort I had previously given to resist him had completely evaporated like a quick summers rain.

My emotions for him irrevocable.

With a sigh, I pushed myself off the floor in search of some better reading material. I ventured further into the library than usual, and wandered up to a random section of books. My eyes ran over the many shelves, until one book in particular caught my eye. You could tell it was handled more than the others. A line that cut through the thick coat of dust accumulating the shelve indicated that much. I grabbed it, and there was a moment of confusion as I looked over the title- Nephilim, Cambion, and the Like. My heartbeat escalated as I stared at the tattered leather binding. _'The like' must apply to me._ I thought as I opened the pages, thumbing through the novel until I came upon a chapter that stood out to me. I read through the chapter with incredible speed, trying to find an excerpt that applied to me.

"Nope. Nope." I murmured as I flipped the page. "Wendigo-human hybrid. Vampire-werewolf hybrid…. Succubi/Incubi-human hybrid." I paused as I saw the words I had been searching for scrawled across the page.

' _Succubi/Incubi-human hybrid: Extremely rare._

 _Capabilities: In their human form, they have immunity towards manmade weaponry, and supernatural concealment. They can exhibit powers under a large amount of stress. (Emotional, physical, and mental.) Including, and not limited to, telekinesis, super strength, pyrokinesis, and teleportation. Capabilities at full power unknown._

 _Heritage: Angel, demon, and human._

 _Population: Unknown._

 _This particular form of hybrid is one of the more elusive, and the exact number to have existed is unknown. Very few, if any, have reached full maturity. So their abilities, other than those in their most human state, are also unknown. They can display certain, more powerful, abilities when in distress. Unlike Cambion and Nephilim, these beings don't exhibit their power from birth. They are outcasts of Heaven and hunted by angels due to their potential to cause mass destruction. They are coveted by demons for that same potential. It is also believed once at full-power they immediately become immortal, and tend to exhibit the behavior of their demon ancestor. This cannot be proven, however. Mostly due to the fact it is simply word of mouth and no subject has ever been tested at length._

 _There are two ways to draw out this hybrid's power. The most well-known method being an obscure summoning ritual. For this to work you must have the Succubi/Incubi (see page 1057) parent in order to perform this particular ritual, as their blood will be needed as an ingredient. Otherwise, the offspring can obtain their powers of their own accord, which proves more difficult being that they are using sheer willpower. None of these steps have been accomplished, seeing as the angels have been able to snuff out most of these hybrids. The aftermath of this hybrid gaining it's powers is disputed.'_

I tore through the book, hoping to find out more information on the page mentioned. Letting out a breath I had been holding in as I found what I was searching for.

 _'_ _Succubi and Incubi: Rare._

 _Capabilities: Possession, telekinesis, manipulation of reality, mimicry, teleportation, etc._

 _Heritage: Angel and demon._

 _Population: Unknown._

 _Two of the most feared hybrids for their ruthless behaviors and powerful ancestry. Also known as 'orange-eyed' demons. They posses living hosts in order to procreate, leading to a Succubi/Incubi-human hybrid (see page 598.) Not much is known about these demons, considering they never stay in one place for too long after accomplishing their mission. Only returning if their offspring has survived to maturity. Which has yet to happen due to celestial intervention. These creatures are legend even amongst demons. Charged by Lucifer to create chaos and destruction through the reproduction of even more powerful descendants. This agenda has yet to come to fruition, however.'_

I snapped the book shut, putting it back in place, and I cursed as my breathing became shaky. By now I had come to accept who I was, and I couldn't understand why I felt so worked up over reading a couple paragraphs about my heritage. There was no changing the fact that I wasn't completely human. All the hoping in the world couldn't fix this mess I found myself in the middle of. I shook my head in an effort to put the information out of my mind, but the thought of my powers continued to linger.

There was suddenly a hand on my shoulder, and I turned on my heel to find Crowley standing behind me.

"Hello, darling."

I brought a hand to my chest in an effort to slow my breathing. "You scared me."

"All in a days work." He said as a familiar flicker of mischief darted through his eyes. "But that's not why I'm here."

I rose my brows expectantly.

"We're taking the evening off." He extended his arm to me. "How does that sound?"

I was surprised by this unexpected change. Lately he seemed even more preoccupied with the tablets than usual.

"Really? Are you sure? You've seemed…" I searched for the right word. "Busy."

"Which is exactly why I need a break, and so do you. I'm sure you're itching to get some fresh air."

I jumped at the mention of 'fresh air.' "We're leaving Hell?"

"Only for a few hours. Long enough to stretch our wings." He looked at his arm and back to me. "So, are you coming?"

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed.

* * *

We were transported to deserted alley, and I clung tightly to his arm as he led me towards a crowded sidewalk. I could tell we were in a large city, but I knew it wasn't anywhere in America. Mostly because the cars were driving on the left side of the road instead of the right. My eyes scanned the tops of the buildings until I caught sight of a Union Jack flying proudly from a flagpole.

 _England? Why would he bring me here?_

He made a turn, and suddenly we were standing in front of a bustling pub. Patrons packed the courtyard, spilling in and out of the building like bees to a hive. The sound of voices filled the evening air as we shouldered our way to the entrance, and I was overwhelmed by the amount of British accents surrounding me. Everyone was dressed to the nines, and I was amazed by how put together they all were. I was surrounded by a sea of sports coats and dress pants.

Inside, the noise was even louder. The walls were a dark wood, and the lights were dim. There was a staircase by the entryway, a sign said it led to an upstairs restaurant, but we took a left, where a fully packed bar sat waiting. Bartenders ran around the taps like chickens with their heads cut off, and Crowley and I found ourselves a place amongst the unorganized line. Small, circular tables were spread around the room, making it feel even more confined, and people sat chatting happily over beer.

"Where are we?" I finally asked, leaning in close to him because of the high volume level.

"London, darling."

"L-London?" I gaped up at him.

"Of course." He rose his brows. "What? Not your cup of tea?"

I shuffled anxiously as I looked around the room. "No, it's not that. I've just never been out of the country before."

He pressed his hand against my lower back, bringing me closer to him. "Get used to it, love. Stick with me, and I'll take you anywhere. Whenever."

It was finally our turn to order, and we stepped up to the gleaming countertop of the bar. The smell of beer filled my lungs as I looked over my options. _Maybe I should get some London Pride? No, that might be too cliche of me._ I thought to myself as the bartender approached, her short hair wavy, and brown eyes locked on the two of us. _Or Speckled Hen?_

"What are you having?" She asked, raising her brows.

"I'll have a pint of tonight's special." Crowley said.

She looked at me expectantly.

"Me too."

I watched as she poured our drinks, and I admired the fluffy, white head of the beer as she sat them in front of us.

"It'll be ten pounds."

Crowley handed her the money, and I quickly thanked her as we made our way back out to the courtyard. We took a seat at one of the many picnic tables, and ended up sitting beside a group of friends, two men and two women. One of the men was cooly smoking a cigarette between sips of his lager, and the other was chatting up the girls with a charming smile. It was pretty obvious that they weren't too interested in the conversation, though.

"Cheers." Crowley lifted his glass to me, and our drinks connected with a high-pitched **_clink_**.

I tipped back my glass, and closed my eyes with satisfaction as the foam slid down my throat.

"This is great." I stared at the amber liquid with awe.

"World-class."

I took another swig.

"Woah, woah, woah." He chuckled as I sat the glass down, the beer half gone. "Hold your horses. They won't be running out of alcohol any time soon. I assure you."

"What? Afraid you can't keep up?" I teased.

The King of Hell lifted his glass, and downed his drink in one go.

A self-satisfied look came over his features. "Of course not." He got up as I finished off my own. "I'll go get us another round."

When he returned, he had not one, but two pints for each of us. He carried one in both hands, and the remaining pair were locked expertly within the crook of his arms. A young man bumped into him, and some of the beer spilled down Crowley's perfectly tailored coat. I covered my mouth, attempting not to laugh at the murderous expression making it's way across his face. I coughed as he settled back down in front of me.

His eyes were still glued to the unfortunate recipient of his anger, and the slight flick of his wrist didn't escape my notice. The man tripped over himself, and fell face first to the ground, his head smacking loudly against the pavement. Some people laughed, while others ignored the man who was now rubbing his head, but I gave Crowley a knowing look. The demon king brought his attention back to me.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders, and in the process the stain on his coat disappeared.

"You're ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is the lack of respect I receive from these morons."

I rolled my eyes with a smile.

He took a sip of his beer. "You should do that more often."

"Do what?" I asked in confusion.

"Smile." He stated simply, dusting off his sleeve and adjusting his cufflinks. "I don't think I've seen you smile more than five times since we first met."

I lowered my gaze in embarrassment. "Oh, because you smile so much?"

"All the time."

I pursed my lips skeptically. "A smirk doesn't count. They're not the same thing."

He scoffed. "I can smile."

"Sure you can."

"I can." He insisted, and I almost choked on my beer as he forced the weirdest, teeth-showing smile. "See?"

It took a lot of effort for me to swallow, and when I did I burst out laughing, my eyes watering.

He frowned, his thick brows furrowing in irritation. "Scarlett?"

"That was bad." I managed to say between snickers. " _Really_ , bad. You should stick to smirking. It suits you."

His features softened, and a genuine smile came over him. "Alright, darling. If you insist."

We sat talking about the latest issues going on in Hell, and he gave me a quick update on the tablets. He made it seem like everything was under control on his end, but he didn't fool me. I could see the paranoid look in his smoldering eyes, and the downward tug of his lips as he spoke. The boys were obviously making progress with Kevin, and it worried him. It was strange to see him with his guard down, but it made me happy to know he let it down around me, even just a little.

That was enough for me.

"Is that who I think it is?" A woman's voice called out excitedly from behind me, and I turned to see a vivacious blonde making her way over to us. She was scantily clad in a revealing top. Her breasts seemed to be practically falling out of the cloth, and, despite the cold, a pair of Daisy Duke shorts graced her hips. Her stilettos clacked mercilessly against the cobblestone, and I stiffened as she came closer.

"Hello, Janessa."

"Oh, Mr. Crowley." She purred as she leaned down in front of him. "It's been ages."

"Practically."

"Why haven't you been coming around? I've missed you." She whined, leaning in closer, and grabbing hold of his tie. "You should come by my place for a little fun. It's been too long."

I could feel my blood begin to boil as she eyed him suggestively, and I held my breath in anticipation. I knew he wasn't bound to me in any way, and that I was probably nothing more than a casual fling to him, but the way I felt about him was enough to make my heart throb in reaction to her words. Truth be told, I wanted to punch her in the face and tell her to back off. It was pretty clear that we were here together, yet she was still brazen enough to come onto him. My mind was racing. Afraid that he would take her offer when all I really wanted was to have him to myself.

That would be asking a lot of a demon.

Suddenly, one of the beer glasses flung towards her, and I gasped in shock. It came extremely close to hitting her face, and I couldn't help the smug look that came over me as she yelped in disgust. She was covered in a layer of beer that dripped down her clothes and splattered over her face and chest. I hid my sneer by taking a drink from my own glass, pretending not to notice the scene playing out before me. Deep down I knew I had caused it. I could feel it, and my thoughts drifted back to the book I had read.

"I'm sorry, darling," Crowley pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping away a speck of beer that had landed on his cheek. "But I have my hands full with this one."

I glanced up to find Crowley staring at me with a more amused look than usual. My cheeks turned bright red, and I averted my gaze. He knew. He most _definitely_ knew.

* * *

The sun was setting behind the towering silhouette of the Houses of Parliament. It's fiery, orange hue ricocheting across the muddy water of the Thames. One by one the lampposts dotted along the riverside began to glow, illuminating the sidewalk and the faces of those passing by. In this spot, everything seemed calm, even though the city was bustling with activity, and I found myself being lost in the beauty of it all. Unbeknownst to myself, I had stopped walking, and Crowley stood quietly by my side. My eyes remained fixated on the sight before me, but I could feel his hazel ones boring into me.

A soft wind blew, tugging at the long strands of my hair, as though attempting to pull me further into the city.

"The view's beautiful." I whispered to myself.

Crowley wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "It is."

I looked up to find him staring intently down at me, a gentle smirk curling his lips. My breath caught in my throat at how intense the emotions playing in his eyes seemed to be, and my heart threatened to burst from my chest. I couldn't get over how every little thing he said or did lately sent me into a fit of nervousness. Like I was some hormonal schoolgirl on her very first date. It was pathetic of me really, but I was so elated to finally feel like I belonged somewhere. Even if my happiness had blossomed from companionship with a demon.

We slowly began walking down the path, his arm still secured around me. The air was growing colder as the sun continued to sink bellow the horizon, but the warmth of him was more than enough to send any chill away. In this moment I realized that I would never willingly leave his side again. My heart was invested in him to the point where the thought of accepting my abilities didn't seem so terrifying. I would do anything if it meant we could remain this way. The feelings that washed over me in his presence were enough to drive out any lingering doubt that occupied my mind.

Even hunters are helpless to the whim of their own hearts.

"Crowley." We stopped beneath one of the lampposts, it's harsh white light making our faces appear otherworldly.

He arched a brow as we faced each other. "What is it, love?"

"I-" I couldn't get the words out. "Thank you. For everything you've done for me."

"I haven't done anything." He assured as he tenderly lifted my chin. "If anything, I've brought you more harm than good."

I smiled up at him. "Being with you is worth the trouble, and besides, you kept your promise. I've never felt alone when I'm with you."

"You're too forgiving of me, darling." He let out a sigh as he caressed the length of my jaw. "I can hardly believe you're the same woman who tried to kill me in a back alley."

"Is that a bad thing?" I tilted my head to the side as I held his gaze.

"Not at all. I didn't think it was possible for you to become more charming, but, oh, have you surpasses my expectations."

"Me? Charming? Are you sure we're thinking of the same person?"

"We are." He gave a faint chuckle. "I don't know many women who would spill a beer on someone out of sheer jealousy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I slid my hand into his as I gazed innocently up at him. "I didn't do anything."

He tucked my hair behind my ear. "I don't believe you."

"I guess we'll never know, will we?"

"I suppose not."

Our lips came together, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning slightly as the kiss deepened. I shivered as he brought a hand to the back of my neck, my body begging for more as his mouth moved desperately against mine. Yes, the King of Hell had sunk his teeth into me, body and soul. And I was more than happy to remain there.

I was breathless as we pulled away from each other.

"Darling," He ran his fingers across my lips seductively. "You don't have to be jealous. The outcome would be the same in any scenario."

"Do tell." I murmured, my lips excruciating close to his.

"If given the choice. I'd chose you over anyone."


	14. Deus in Absentia

**_A/N_** ** _: Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!_**

 ** _***_** ** _WARNING_** ** _: Contains dialogue and interactions from season 8 episode 19, ("Taxi Driver.") However, there will be some changes to fit this story.***_**

 ** _*Big thanks to everyone who favorites, follows, and comments on this story. It's much appreciated!*_**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Deus in Absentia**

 _The world is on fire._

 _And you are here to stay and burn with me._

 _A funeral pyre._

 _And we are here to revel, forever._

 _The world is on fire._

 _And we are tied as one, eternally._

 _Our funeral pyre._

 _And we are here to revel forevermore._

 _-Ghost_

* * *

The room was silent, and I pulled the silken sheets close to my bare chest, finding comfort in them. The spot beside me was empty, but the faint wrinkles of disturbance reminded me that, at one point, I had not been so alone. I let out a sigh, running my fingers through the dense tangles in my hair as my heart pounded furiously within my ribcage.

I forced myself to get up, feeling sore, but well rested. I wandered into the bathroom and threw myself under the scalding stream of the shower head. For the longest time I stood there, counting the rocks imbedded in the wall and trying my hardest to think of something other than Crowley. Since returning from London, he had been unusually distant, and I found myself wondering if he was already starting to lose interest. It's hard telling how many lovers he had blown through over the years.

After getting dressed for the day, I headed into the hallway and down the corridor. I entered the dining room, and paused in the doorway as I realized Crowley wasn't sitting at the head of the table. He was always on time, and I found his absence odd, but I took my seat anyway. Waiting for me was a cup of coffee and a plate of food, along with a neatly folded note addressed to me. I eyed it skeptically before scooping it up and opening it.

 _'Scarlett,_

 _There are some matters that need my immediate attention. Don't wait for me._

 _Crowley'_

When I finished breakfast, I made my way towards the library. I continued to wonder what had come up to make the King of Hell skip one of our daily rituals. His schedule was usually pretty flexible despite how hectic things had been, but this seemed different. Something was definitely going on- My thoughts were interrupted as I collided with someone extremely tall, and I stumbled backward from the impact. My eyes darted up to meet the uneasy ones of none other than Sam Winchester, weapon in hand and body tense.

I guess I found what was so urgent.

"Scarlett?"

"Sam!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"Demon Tablet trial." He squeezed me back. "Are you okay? Has he hurt you?"

I could feel my cheeks start to burn with embarrassment as I pictured Crowley's snarky reply to that question, a suggestive leer curling his lips. " _Oh, yes. I've been absolutely_ ** _ravaging_** _her, Moose."_ I pushed the thought aside, focusing on the fact that Kevin was deciphering their half of the tablet. I didn't know whether to be devastated or thrilled.

"I'm fine." I said, pulling away with a constrained smile, and then I gave him a worried look as I noticed his gaunt features. "But you look awful."

Something about the man before me seemed different. He was much paler, and he looked almost sickly with his slumped shoulders and white lips. This was not the same Sam I remembered. He was going through some major physical changes, and not the good kind. If I didn't know any better, I'd assume a reaper was standing by his side in this very moment.

"You're not the first to say that." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's extremely obvious. Are the trials doing this to you?"

He shuffled his feet, averting his gaze. "I guess you could say that, but I'm fine, really. This'll pass, and I'll be back in shape in no time."

I considered arguing with him, but knew it was useless. "I'm sure you will be. So, what do you need to do?"

"Well, I have to free an innocent soul from Hell. Turns out our friend Bobby Singer is here, and he shouldn't be."

" _The_ Bobby?"

Sam and Dean had told me plenty of stories about their mentor, and I could only imagine how upset they were to find out he was trapped in here.

"Yeah." Sam replied soberly. "Any idea where he might be?"

I glanced around. "Honestly, this place has no rhyme or reason. It's a maze. Most of the time I get lost."

"Well, I guess we'll try our luck, then."

Treading lightly, we crept down the halls, and I made sure to keep an eye out for any unwanted company from behind while Sam led the way. We came to a line of cells, the occupants reaching through the bars and muttering gibberish. Some had pentagrams carved into their foreheads, blood trickling from their wounds, and mouths quivering as they spoke unintelligible words. I pitied them, I really did, but it was their actions that earned them a place in Hell.

"How can you stand this?" Sam asked in disgust.

"You get used to them, surprisingly."

We came across a seemingly deserted cell. Sam pulled the rusted door open, and the metal moaned in protest as we caught sight of a figure within the room. I watched from the doorway as Sam shuffled inside. A man stood with his back facing us, his head lowered and arms bracing themselves against the stone. Thin lines were carved along the wall, and I could only assume they represented his days spent in Hell. From what I could see he was wearing a dirty baseball cap, a grey leather jacket, and a pair of worn jeans.

"Bobby?" Sam approached the man cautiously, his brows furrowed sadly.

Bobby hesitated for a moment, and then slowly turned to face his protege, eyes vacant with torment. A few moments passed as the older hunter observed Sam, until suddenly he threw out a fist that landed squarely against Sam's jaw. Sam was thrown off balance, falling to the ground from the force. I ran forward, crouching down beside Sam protectively as the man glared at the younger Winchester. His face twisting with rage.

"Get the hell out of here, you black-eyed sons of bitches." Bobby snapped.

"What?" Sam picked himself up, green eyes filled with confusion. "Bobby, it's Sam."

"Yeah, and I'm Elvis. Move your ass!"

"Bobby-"

"Get!"

"It's me!" Sam's voice rose, and he looked back at the doorway, afraid that he might have drawn some unwanted attention to us. He spoke quietly as he continued. "Okay, damn it. If it's not Sam, then how do I know all about you and Tori Spelling?"

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"You're a fan. Yeah." Sam nodded his head, and then stood up straight, trying to think of something else only he would know. "Or-or, uh. Okay. What about your free pedicure at the Mall of America? You made Dean swear to never tell another living soul how it changed your life."

"Sam?" Bobby whispered in disbelief.

Sam chuckled, smiling slightly.

Bobby rushed forward, throwing his arms around Sam's shoulders in a bear hug. Sam gave him a hard pat on the back before stepping away.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but you're the two hundredth Sam I've seen today." Bobby rolled his eyes. "That's how they screw with me. Just endless Sams and Deans all wearing the same black eyes." In that moment something dawned on him. "Wait a minute. What the hell are you doing here? Please don't tell me it's what I think it is."

"No, no, no, Bobby, I'm good. I-" Sam let out a sigh. "I'm here to get you. You don't belong here, Bobby." He peeled open his jacket, pulling out the Demon Blade and handing it to the older man. "And we're getting you out."

Bobby smiled happily before looking back at me. "And who's the broad?"

"Her name's Scarlett Hawthorn. She's a hunter."

"Nice to finally meet you." I reached out my hand. "The boys told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope." Bobby wrapped his fingers around my hand, giving it a firm shake. "Too bad it couldn't be under different circumstances. Hell isn't exactly the kind of place you wanna meet anybody. You related to Michael Hawthorn by chance?"

"Yeah, he's my father."

"Worked a case with him back in '98. How is the old man?"

"Retired."

Bobby let out a deep breath. "Good for him. Beats being dead. Trust me." He then faced Sam. "So, what's the game plan?"

"Just follow me." Sam said.

With that Sam ushered us down the darkened hallway, red light seeping between the crevices in the walls and illuminating our faces in an eerie, bloody hue as we hurried by the cells. The only sound we could hear were the unnerving screams of the dead and the sound of our hurried footsteps. We all glanced at each other as we rounded a corner, only to find an even longer passage waiting for us, and I couldn't help but start to feel nervous. What if Crowley showed up?

I couldn't even imagine how pissed he'd be.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Bobby asked as he glanced behind us.

Sam seemed pretty confident. "Yeah, we're almost there."

We came to another fork, and Sam was suddenly pushing us back with his arms.

"Get back. Get back, get back." Sam ordered quietly, pressing himself against the edge of the corner as he nudged me behind him.

Suddenly, he was lunging at a demon patrolling the corridor, weapon raised threateningly above his had, but the demon got the upper hand in a matter of seconds. Sam grunted as he was shoved against the wall, hands pinned above his head, and Bobby swiftly plunged his blade into the demon's side. Normally Sam would have easily overtaken his opponent, but his weakened state was more serious than I had originally thought.

"Look out!" I warned as another demon came from the opposite end of the hall, and Bobby stabbed him in the chest without hesitation.

Sam ran in front of us in a panic. "Let's go! We gotta get out of here!"

"Bobby, Scarlett," Another Sam was behind us, pointing at the mirror image of himself damningly. "They're messing with you."

Bobby and I turned back to the other Sam

"Don't listen to him. He's not real."

"Guys, get away from him!"

"We got to go now-" The Sam that spoke was cut off as Bobby struck him with the blade, touching his chest as he crumbled to the ground. Light surging through his body.

We all gaped at each other, eyes wide.

"You knew somehow, right?" I asked in shock.

Bobby rose his brows, shrugging his shoulders. "Took a chance. Fifty-fifty."

There was no time to sit and chat over what had just happened. We ran as fast as we could down the passageway, Sam at the head, Bobby in the middle, and me bringing up the rear. It was only a matter of time before more demons showed up, or worse, before _Crowley_ showed up. Three demons in hell were dead, and he would be furious if and when he found out I was a part of it. I wasn't looking forward to that conversation, but I felt like it was only natural to help Bobby and Sam.

"What do we do now?" Bobby still seemed skeptical.

"Look, look." Sam ran up to a pillar, grabbing a watch that was perched on top of it. "We made it."

I stopped in my tracks as the men made their way over to the portal. Sam glanced over his shoulder, noticing I wasn't anywhere near them, and he jogged back to me while Bobby remained on the lookout for demons.

"Scarlett?" Sam gave me a quizzical stare, lifting his hands in frustration.

"This is as far as I go, Sam."

He scoffed. "But you can't stay here. Crowley _will_ change you, and besides, you don't belong here either."

"I'm _exactly_ where I belong." I pressed, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Even if I left, it would only be a matter of time before I ended up right back here. I don't need you risking your life for me."

He shook his head. "Dean would kill me if I left you here. I promised him I'd bring you back if I found you."

"Well you tell Mr. Hotshot that I'm perfectly fine." I tilted my head to the side. "He never had much of a handle on me anyway."

"You can't stay, Scar."

"I'm too dangerous." I matched his gaze, my eyes wide and serious. "Even in this state, and you know it. Dean and Cas do too. Your angel made his move on me for a reason, and who's to say he wouldn't again?"

It seemed like hours slipped by as Sam and I both refused to give in to each other, but eventually his features fell, admitting defeat.

"We'll come back for you. I promise." Sam held that familiar Winchester look of determination in his eye. "If Cas sees how well you've resisted, I'm sure he'll behave himself."

I shook my head, knowing I had anything _but_ resisted. "Don't come back, Sam. You need to take care of yourself and your brother. He needs you. Coming here is a suicide mission at best."

Bobby cleared his throat anxiously. "I hate to interrupt this little love fest, but I think we better hit the road."

"Give me your phone." I stuck out my hand, and Sam dug it out of his pocket and placed it in my palm. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." I handed it back to him. "Be careful, Sam."

"You too."

He put his phone away, reluctantly making his way over to Bobby, and the pair disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Somehow I managed to find my way back to the room. I let out a heavy sigh as I shut the door and leaned against the cool metal, closing my eyes. When I reopened them my breath caught in my chest. I stood face to face with Crowley. His expression was cold as he took in my startled appearance, hands nestled deeply inside the pockets of his woolen coat, and black suit flawless. I could already see the rage brewing in his turbulent, hazel eyes as they roamed over my body.

"Hello, darling."

"Hi." Was all I managed to get out.

I stepped around him, and wandered over to my pile of books.

He followed me. "How was your day? Do anything exciting?"

"Not particularly." I muttered as I looked over a particular novel. "Why do you ask?"

"You think I don't know what you've been up to today, my little trollop?" He laughed mockingly as he pierced me with a sharp glare. "I didn't realize you carried such traitorous habits."

I sat the book I was holding back down and put my hands on my hips. "I don't see how what I did was traitorous."

"Of course. I forgot to take into account that you, in fact, play _both_ sides of the fence." He arched, and then furrowed, his brows. "What would our dear Samantha think if he knew you were fornicating with the likes of me, darling?"

"I don't care what anyone thinks. I'm a grown woman, and I make my own decisions."

"Do you realize what you've done?" He circled me slowly, and I lowered my gaze to the floor. "You have brought those ingrates one step closer to sealing the gates of Hell. Forever. Damning both you, and myself, in the process."

"Why are you surprised? You seem to be forgetting that I'm a hunter."

"Perhaps you once were, but can you really say that with confidence after bedding a demon?" He countered, cocking his head to the side condescendingly. "In case you didn't notice, you're playing on my team now."

I pursed my lips, my own temper threatening to take over. "I'm not in the mood to fight with you, Crowley."

"You're not in the mood, love? Then you should have bloody considered that before skipping through these halls, killing _my_ demons!" He was yelling, shaking from anger. "Perhaps I should have expected this from you. After all, you're nothing more than an overrated demon!"

"Don't you think I would've left with him if I wanted to betray you?" I snapped. "I'm only here because I care about you, asshole!"

"You're only here because I brought you here." He reminded as he circled me. "I was able to forgive and forget that stunt of running off with the Winchesters. Chalked it up to nerves. But this is another beast entirely." He grabbed my shoulders. "There can be no trust between us until I have your complete devotion. Until I _know_ you won't turn on me."

"What do I need to do? Get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness?"

"That's not what I have in mind." His expression became eerily calculating as he stepped away from me. "I want you to make the change. I have given you ample time to wrap your mind around the concept. Even going so far as to not press the matter, but this situation has opened my eyes. You have a place by my side. If you follow my orders, that is."

"You say that like I actually have a choice. We both know that you'll get what you want in the end." I crossed my arms and glared up at him. "Was this your angle all along? Acting like you have feelings for me just so I'll ultimately bend to your will?"

"Demons can't fall in love, darling." Crowley arched his brows. "You'd be a fool to think that you're somehow the exception to the rule."

My hand moved against my will, and I slapped him roughly across the face.

"Big mistake." He growled, bringing himself up to full height, and adjusted the lapels of his coat as a furious scowl contorted his features. "Maybe I should let the angels deal with you."

"Go ahead. At least they would do what's right." My voice came out as a strangled whisper. "I can't hurt anyone if I'm dead."

* * *

 **Crowley's P.O.V.**

I watched as a boat by the name of Frizzles' Folly bobbed within a secluded lake. An unsuspecting Kevin Tran was busily painting away at the windows, retracing the red sigils anxiously despite the fact they were still in perfect condition. For now at least. I had finally managed to locate him, and considering the events of the day I was ready for at least one victory.

There would be no leaving here without the prophet and tablet.

The image of piercing, dark eyes brewed at the back of my mind. Reminding me of the prior events of the day. For a moment, handing Scarlett over to the angels had been rather tempting, but I was fooling myself if I believed it was ever really an option. If this had happened when we first met, I wouldn't have hesitated, but things had changed. There was no doubting that I had gone soft when it came to her, but one question remained.

How could I let something so detrimental to my cause go unpunished?

This thought nagged at the back of my mind, refusing to release it's hold. I was practically putty in the hands of that girl, and nothing I did proved to help loosen her grip on me. It was always there. Forcing me to reconsider what sort of king I had turned into. Hell, what sort of _demon_ I had turned into. Centuries had passed since the time I had felt even somewhat human, but here I was wallowing in the filthy residue of mortal emotions.

I forced myself to focus on the task of hand, and brought my attention back to Kevin.

"So tired of this, aren't you, Kevin?" I projected my voice around the prophet. "Fear. The hiding. I know I am."

"Just a dream." He whispered frantically to himself. "It's just a dream."

The sigils on the windows of the rusted, little boat began to glow, and the glass shattered, fragments tumbling to the floor. He held his head in his hands, eyes darting from side to side in disbelief. Candles were lit throughout the room, and I walked up to one, putting it out between my fingers with ease before letting out an annoyed sigh. Making my sour mood evident.

"Kevin Tran. It's been a while. Thought you could elude me forever?" I asked, but the boy simply stared back at me in response. "There's always a way. If you can't find one Tran, find another."

The boy straightened himself up at this revelation, and I continued.

"Your mom, she didn't want to give you up. Quite a pain threshold, that one. But even she could only take so much."

He shook his head in refusal. "She never would have told you."

"Moms are like that, aren't they?" I stepped closer to him, analyzing the papers scattered across his desk, and then matched his gaze. "So we killed her and got your address off her smartphone instead."

"No!" He screamed, his eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"What you people never seem to understand is that you are nothing!" I snarled, and then rose my brows, lifting my chin as I gazed down on the boy. "Fleeting blips of light."

Kevin continued to glare at me defiantly, but remained silent.

"I am forever."


	15. The Killing Moon

_**A/N**_ _ **:**_ **_Hellloooo everyone. You probably thought I wasn't coming back, but here I am! Sorry that it's taken me such a long time to update. There's been a lot going on recently. Things are still pretty crazy, but I hope I can update again soon! Any who, hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint._**

 ** _*** WARNING: Contains dialogue and interactions from season 8 episode 22, ("Clip Show.")***_**

 _ ***Thank you to everyone who favorites, follows, and/or comments on this story. It is much appreciated!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: The Killing Moon**_

 _Fate._

 _Up against your will._

 _Through the thick and thin._

 _He will wait until._

 _You give yourself to him._

 _-Echo & the Bunnymen_

* * *

 _ **Crowley's P.O.V.**_

I leaned back in my office chair as the phone on my desk dialed the number I had selected. It only rang for a short time before the call was accepted, but there was only silence on the other end.

"Hello, boy." I kept my voice as pleasant as possible.

"Crowley." Sam replied pointedly.

There was some faint chatting on the other end, and then nothing for a few moments.

"Hold on." Sam ordered heatedly, and then there was an electronic _click_. "How'd you get this number?"

"Ah- first things first. What are you wearing?"

"Oh, okay, hanging up now." Dean's annoyed voice came over the line, and then he addressed Sam. "Hang up."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. This isn't a social call. I was wondering. You lads reading the papers, say, Denver Times from yesterday?" I picked up the newspaper laying in front of me. "No? Well, you should. It's side-splitting."

There was no response.

"What the hell-" I sighed, picking up my cellphone. "I'm sexting you an address. Check it out. Then we'll talk. Cheerio."

I hung up the phone before they could ask any questions, and as I did I braced myself as gentle knocking sounded at the door.

"Come in."

Scarlett stepped inside, chin held high.

My anger towards her had significantly waned in the days following the incident with Moose. After having time to think things over, I realized I had overreacted somewhat to the situation. Low level demons were a dime a dozen. Scarlett was priceless. Perhaps my outburst resulted from believing we were past the point of her loyalties being torn.

She had managed to keep her distance from me for the most part. Making sure to minimize our interactions as much as she could. Going so far as to eat her meals alone in her room. She was livid, and I couldn't bring myself to blame her completely. I had lashed out at her for acting on a hunter's instinct.

"Good evening, darling." I sat up straight, motioning to one of the chairs, tossing the newspaper in the trash bin. "Sit."

I couldn't deny the way her dark, distrusting gaze made me feel as she took a seat across the desk from me. Trying as hard as she could not to look at me, but failing numerous times when she thought I wasn't paying attention. It was a strange sensation. Knowing that she was even more weary of me than she had been at the start of this odd relationship. I could only assume that, in this moment, she was wishing she had kept the promise to kill me.

There was a nagging ache in the back of mind, urging me to beg for her forgiveness. To do anything that would mend the rift I had created between us and restore things back to the way they were before. But I was too proud to recant my harsh words, let alone grovel. If only I could turn back time and stop myself from mindlessly pushing her away.

I was completely confident, however, that she would come to understand my enthusiasm after making the change. She would see how paramount it is, not only for me, but for both of us. She would be untouchable, and with someone as powerful as a hybrid by my side, no fool in Hell _or_ Heaven would dare attempt to stand against me ever again. In my mind the pros considerably outweighed the cons.

Even if she continued to have her doubts, there would be countless years for her to recover from her disappointment in me.

"Is there a reason you asked for me?" Scarlett finally spoke up, cutting straight to the chase in pure hunter fashion.

I smirked. "Done giving me the silent treatment, now, are we?"

"We can skip the pleasantries."

"Very well." I cleared my throat, and then pulled out a familiar piece of parchment, handing it to her. "I want to revise your contract."

She gave me a piercing glare, crossing her arms. " _Revise_?"

"Yes. I feel that in light of recent events it's a given necessity. I want it in print." I extended the yellowed parchment to her. "Let's just call it insurance for my investment."

She snatched the paper from my hands, scanning each line intently, her features going blank as she read further into it. When she was finished she sat the contract on the desk, and brought her eyes back up to me. "So- It's come to this?"

"It has, darling." I confirmed, tapping my finger beside the signature line. "It's been over a week since the incident with our heroic Samantha. The time for stalling is over."

"And if I don't sign?"

"Please don't make this harder than it needs to be." I growled in frustration, pounding my fist against the desk. The whole room shook ominously, and I grit my teeth in an effort not to unleash my ever-mounting frustration. "I have my ways. As you are well aware."

She was unfazed by my outburst, her expression as cold as it had been since she entered the room.

 _ **Scarlett's P.O.V.**_

I wanted to scream. To fight tooth and nail against the ultimatum I had just received. I picked the contract back up, rereading it with the hope that the words had somehow changed since I put it down. But they hadn't. If anything they had become even more clear than before.

"You have three days to make the change. Without your powers, you won't be able to fulfill the original requirements of the deal." He said slowly. "I can't send a mortal to do what needs to be done."

I nodded somberly as I stared at the paper, my knuckles turning white as I clung to it. There was no way out of this. I was past the point of no return. Either I turned, or I would spend my whole life running from Heaven and Hell. From the things I desired in life.

From Crowley.

The hurt and frustration I felt inside was nothing compared to the thought of living my life without him. Even if it meant that he would never come to feel for me the way I did for him. Time would mend my wounds, and I would come to accept the bitter truth. Anything was possible in my mind as long as we were together.

 _You're a complete idiot._ I thought to myself as I let out a deep breath.

I jumped in surprise as I felt a warm hand slip onto my shoulder from behind, and my angry facade melted with it's warmth. Conflicted tears threatened to fall as my heart raced painfully.

"You're doing the right thing." He grabbed my chin between his fingers, forcing me to look into his comforting hazel eyes, his lips set in a firm line. "We both know we can't coexist like this. I need you to be completely devoted to me and me alone. With your humanity comes great impasses. The other day was a perfect example. Things could only go downhill from here, love."

I quickly wiped my cheeks. Forcing myself to regain my composure. "I'll do it."

He ran his fingers through my hair with a small smile. "That's my girl."

Without another word, he extended a pen to me, which I took. I paused briefly as the tip of the pen hovered over the paper, and I took a deep breath, quickly jotting down my name in the familiar bold, red ink.

Crowley kneeled down beside me, taking my face between his hands. "Now. Time to seal the deal."

His lips burned as they moved viciously against mine. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and moaned with pleasure as his hands ran along the length of my body. They pulled at my clothing impatiently as he ravished me with playful bites, leaving a trail of red teethmarks in their wake. I was like putty in his hands. Collapsing against him as our tongues intertwined once more. I wrapped my legs securely around his waist as he lifted me from the chair with his hands firmly grasping my bottom.

I let out a little gasp as he cleared the desk with a swoop of his hand, and then placed me on the cool wood. He admired my sprawled-out form with a predatory glint in his eye. The familiar, lusting hunger evident as he began removing my garments with methodical ease. Finally I was only in my black, lacy bra and underwear. Despite having been naked in front of him numerous times by now, I still felt nervous being so openly exposed.

"Does this mean we're on good terms again, Scarlett?" He asked gruffly as his fingers trailed the tender flesh of my inner thigh. A smug expression overtaking his features as he leaned over me.

"Not even close."

He let out a low laugh. "Good. I would hate if you ever decided to make things easy for me."

I grabbed hold of his tie, pulling him closer. "You definitely don't have to worry about that."

He smirked, tossing his coat across the room, and before I knew it I was back in his arms. Pressed tightly into his bare chest as we rocked against each other. Sweat coated our skin, and I threw my head back in satisfaction, nails digging mercilessly into his back as he nipped at my exposed breasts. Gasps of ecstasy escaped my throat. Which only served to provoke the demon king to continue with his relentless pace.

I brought my lips to his. Kissing him with all the passion I could muster in an attempt to instill the emotions I felt into him. Each movement a plead for some of his prior humanity to resurface. If only for a moment.

Soon we reached our climax, and I shuddered as my orgasm overcame me. Closing my eyes as I collapsed onto his shoulder. When I reopened them we were no longer in his office, but covered by the silken sheets of his bed. I was draped over him like a blanket, and I sighed contently as we locked eyes. His hands continued to caress my curves, and his expression was strangely serious.

"What's that look for?" I challenged with a smile.

"You remember what we were talking about the other day, don't you? About demons?" He mused, taking a strand of my hair between his fingers. "When we had our argument?"

I frowned, not wanting to think about it after managing to somewhat forget. "Of course. How could I not?"

"I was telling the truth when I told you I'm incapable of falling in love, darling." He said soberly as he curled my hair around his fingers. "But, if I could, it would be with you."

"Crowley-"

"Just know I would do anything for you." He ran his thumb along my bottom lip. "Even now."

I nestled my head into the crook of his neck. Every breath I took was welcomed by his alluring musky scent. Those words somehow managed to banish my prior anxieties about our partnership. Few things he said ever sounded genuinely sincere, but this was one of them. It made my heartbeat slow and troubled thoughts dissipate like snow in the sunlight.

I knew that was the closest thing I would get to an apology.

"Thank you." I whispered.

His arms tightened around me, and I allowed myself to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

 _ **Crowley's P.O.V.**_

I untangled myself from Scarlett and quietly slipped out of the bed. Snapping my fingers to fully cloth myself once more. I regarded her beautifully sleeping form. Reaching out my hand and smoothing down her erratically tousled hair. Her supple chest gently moving with each breath.

It took all the strength I had not to wake her for another round.

With a sigh, I made my way back to the office, only to be met by one of my demons in the corridor. A scrawny fellow by the name of Issac. Or was is David? I could never recall his name. Or most of my demons names for that matter.

"Mr. Crowley." He dipped his head.

"You've brought good news I presume?"

He nodded. "We've just received word that the Winchesters have arrived in Prosperity."

"Perfect." I clasped my hands behind my back. "You can go now."

Once in my office, I made a call to the distraught Sam and Dean who had just discovered the body of baking aficionado, Jenny Klein. I explained how I was going to go about killing all of the people they had managed to save over the years until they gave me what I wanted. Which included them stopping the trials and giving me the Demon Tablet.

"About now, you're thinking of ways to stop me. You won't be able to, but you'll try because that's what you do. You- you try. So, time for an object lesson. Indianapolis, the Ivy Motel, room 116. You have 57 minutes." I instructed before disconnecting the call.

The minutes ticked by, and I nursed a glass of scotch until the allotted time was almost up, and dialed the number for the motel room.

"Crowley." Dean's voice was raised in warning as he answered the phone.

"Five. Four. Trios. Zwei." I rose my brows. "Uno."

I could hear desperate gasping and the clattering of objects on the other end of the line.

"Sarah! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Sam called out fretfully. "Can you hear me? Sarah!"

"She's dying, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean spat.

"Son of a witch, actually." I countered. "My mommy taught me a few tricks."

"It's a spell! Find the hex bag." Sam shouted.

"I thought of sending in a few of my bruisers, really letting them go to town. But then, well, trial one was kill a Hellhound. Trial two was rescue a soul from the pit. So, from here on, I'm gonna keep everything hell-related- demons, et cetera- away from you lads. Safe side and all that. Plus, I just thought it seemed fitting. From what I understand, Sammy took that bird's breath away. What's the line? 'Saving people, hunting things. The family business.' Well, I think the people you save, they're how you justify your pathetic little lives. The alcoholism, the collateral damage, the pain you've caused. The one thing that allows you to sleep at night, the _one_ thing is knowing these folks are out there. Still out there happy and healthy because of you, you great, big, bloody heroes!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You're gonna be okay." Sam assured the young woman. "Sarah?"

I continued with my monologue. "They're your life's work, and I'm going to rip it apart piece by piece because I can, because you can't stop me, and because when they're all gone, what will you have left?"

Things on the other end grew quiet.

"You want to keep those people alive. I want complete and utter surrender. The tablet, the trials. You'll give them up, or we'll keep doing this dance. Your choice, my darlings." I put the phone on the hook, certain that I had made my intentions crystal clear.


	16. I Wanna Be Adored

_**A/N**_ : _ **Long time, no update! I'm sorry for such a long delay, guys. Finding the time and inspiration has been hard for me lately. I really appreciate all the continued support! It means a lot to hear from you guys.**_

 ** _*** WARNING: Contains dialogue and interactions from season 8 episode 23, ("Sacrifice.")***_**

 _ **Anywho, here's the next installment of TNC.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **As always, thank you so much to everyone who favorites, follows, and comments on this story! You all keep me going!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: I Wanna Be Adored**_

I don't have to sell my soul.

He's already in me.

I don't need to sell my soul.

He's already in me.

-The Stone Roses

* * *

 ** _Crowley's P.O.V._**

The Winchesters pulled up to Bobby's abandoned junkyard in their sleek, black Chevy Impala. They got out and began examining an old car that was being reclaimed by the earth. Weeds ensnaring every inch of the vehicle they could get a foothold in. The sun was high in the sky, and the air carried a chill that didn't seem to bother the brothers as they reminisced on their dead friend.

It disgusted me.

"Hello boys." I greeted, appearing behind them as I decided to finally show myself. Dean glanced around cautiously as they approached me. "What's that old expression? Success has many fathers. Failure is a Winchester."

I chuckled slightly at myself, and then became serious. "Where's the stone?"

"Show us yours, and we'll show you ours." Dean countered.

"Really, Dean. I'm trying to conduct a professional negotiation here, and you want to talk dangly bits? The stone."

Sam stepped forward, reaching into his jacket.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slowly." I instructed. He did as told and pulled the Demon Tablet out for me to see. "There she is."

He tucked it away once more, and I opened my coat to reveal the Angel Tablet was nestled in the inside pocket.

"And the contract?" Dean asked.

I rolled out the parchment that bridged the distance between us. At least fifteen feet.

"Yeah, I'm sure there's no hidden agendas in there." Dean snapped, pointing down at the paper.

"The highlights- we swap tablets, you stand down from the trials forever."

"You stop killing everyone we've ever saved." Sam added with a pointed expression.

"Agreed."

They looked at each other as Dean pulled out a pen, preparing to sign on the dotted line.

I pulled the contract away with a glare. "Unh-unh-unh. Nice try Squirrel. Moose is doing these trials. Moose signs."

"No. He's not signing anything until I read the fine print."

"I can read it." Sam snatched the pen away from Dean.

"Hey, you wanted me here." Dean leaned in closer to his brother. "But I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him screw us even more."

"What's this? Trouble in paradise, boys?" I gave a small laugh.

I could watch them bicker all day, but they quickly stopped as Sam bent down to pick up the bottom of the contract. Slowly he inched closer to me as he examined each line meticulously, his mouth moving as he read. Minutes led to an hour, and I rolled my eyes as Moose continued with his intense reading session. He was almost to the top now but I had finally had enough of it.

"You're gonna move your lips the whole way up here, aren't you? It's your humanity. It's a built-in handicap. You always put emotion ahead of good, old-fashioned common sense. Let's have the big galoot sign it now, shall we?"

Sam finally finished, standing right in front of me, and he nodded to Dean. Who just so happened to be extremely close to me as well. Before I could process what was happening a hand cuff was slapped down on my right wrist. I was now fastened to none other than Squirrel.

"Is this a joke? You realize all I have to do is…" I snapped my fingers, and my smile faltered.

Bullocks.

"Demonic handcuffs, jackass." Dean had a triumphant gleam in his eye. "No flicking, no teleporting, no smoking out. Oh, and, no deal. Which pretty much means you're our bitch."

"Fine. You want to play chain gang? Let's." I frowned angrily and punched Dean square in the face. Dean let out a grunt of pain. "You saddled yourself to the wrong bull, mate!"

Dean returned with a blow to my temple, taking the Angel tablet out of my pocket and handing it to Moose. He grabbed me by my lapels, and gave me a rough shake.

"I can do this all day." He said, letting me go. "Cause you know what? Damn, it feels good! But sooner or later, you're gonna have to face it. You're ours. Which means that your demon ass is going to be a mortal ass pretty damn quick."

I looked over at Samantha quizzically. "What's he mouthing on about?"

"You're the third trial, Crowley."

* * *

 _ **Scarlett's P.O.V.**_

I shot up in bed, breathing heavily and gasping for air. Something was wrong, and instinctually my hand shot out for Crowley. It was met by the cold sheets. Panic surged through me as I scrambled out of bed. I didn't know what was happening, but this overwhelming sense radiated from my very bones. Screaming at me to find him. That major plans were in the works at this very moment.

Pulling on whatever clothes I could find, I ran down the hall to his office. The door was wide open but no one was there. Without a second thought I forced myself in the direction of the dinning hall. Each erratic beat of my heart a silent prayer that I would find him drinking his morning coffee with an amused smirk playing on his lips. I frantically rushed in only to find a room encased in darkness. He was gone, and something was happening to him.

I could feel it.

My fear and anxiety was mounting as I rushed back to the bedroom. Once the door slammed shut behind me I paced back in forth in front of the bed as I helplessly thought of what I could do. There was no way I could get back to the mortal realm on my own without him. None of these demons would help me, that's for sure.

 _You're weak. Powerless._ A voice hissed from the back of my mind. _You waste your given birthright. Relying on others when you have insurmountable potential._

I slid to the floor, bringing my hands to my face in frustration as the voice continued to demean me. Pounding against my skull like a bird trying to free itself from an egg. My fingers dug into my skin and I cried out angrily as I brought my knees to my chest. The feeling becoming more intense with every second that passed. Reminding me that there was nothing I could do for him but wallow in this inescapable pit.

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the room, but sitting in the wet grass outside of an abandoned church. I gasped in disbelief, pushing myself off the ground and turning in circles. Was I hallucinating? The pounding had dissipated to a gentle throb as I cautiously approached one of the windows. I brought one hand to my trembling lips as I saw Crowley with none other than Sam Winchester. He was bound to a rickety wooden chair, chains clasping his entire body, and a devil's trap encircling him. In the threshold stood the figure of a woman. She strode confidently into the room, wearing a leather jacket and a black shirt that said 'the devil made me do it.' There were sutures around her neck, her head appearing to have been decapitated at one point, and her lips were painted with a brilliant red, matching her auburn tresses. I looked over at Sam, who's eyes were wide with fear, and then to Crowley, who appeared pleased.

"Hello, boys."She said.

"That's _my_ line." Crowley stated. He then cocked his head to the side in an attempt to see the woman behind him. "Abaddon? They told me you were dead."

 _Abaddon?_

"So not." She blinked, shaking her head.

"And the rest of the cavalry?" Crowley looked back at Sam with a smirk.

"Oh, no. It's just little, old, unkillable me."

Sam grabbed the gun that was on the table behind him and pointed it at the redhead. She rose her hand, and his movements faltered. She threw her hand out to the side, and he was instantly thrown against the wall, dropping to his knees.

"Brilliant. Why send in a few grunts when you can send in a knight?" Crowley was obviously relieved. "Say your prayers, Moose."

My eyes went wide. _A fucking knight of hell?_

Abaddon flicked her wrist. Sam went soaring through one of the stained-glass windows and landed on the ground to my right. I rushed over to him, quickly checking him over to see if he was alright. He was in pretty rough shape, but still breathing and his eyes opened slightly to my touch.

"Sam!" I whispered to him in a panic. "What the hell is going on?"

"The final trial." He groaned before closing his eyes. "I have to finish it."

The man went unconscious and I returned to the window as the demons voices trickled out of the building.

"That'll do. Undo these." Crowley rose his cuffed hands. "I'll kill him myself."

Abaddon slowly walked in front of him. "That was an order, was it?"

"I am your king." He reminded, arching a brow.

"About that." She punched Crowley in the face, and this was the moment I realized he was still in danger. "Do you know what I find most shocking about time traveling through a closet and landing in the year 2013?" She hit Crowley with several more harsh blows, and the chair he was in toppled to the ground. "Someone thought it was a good idea to make _you_ the King of Hell."

I searched Sam for any weapon I could find, and latched onto a shining Angel Blade. I worked my way to the front of the building before reaching the entrance and watched in horror as Crowley was helplessly being beaten by Abaddon. Blood trickled down his face in rivulets; the skin around his eyes bruised to the point where they were almost swollen shut. My knuckles tightened around the hilt of the blade as untamable rage surged through my veins. It seemed to possess me in that moment, and I lunged into the room, plunging the blade deep into the Knight's back. She stopped in her assault against the demon king, letting out a growl of annoyance at the interruption.

Abaddon turned to face me, wrenching the weapon out with slender fingers, and I stiffened as her green eyes landed on me. "You better understand who it is you're dealing with before you go attacking someone, little girl."

"Who you are doesn't matter to me." I replied lowly. "All I know is that I'm not going to let you hurt the people I care about."

Crowley gazed up at me in pure shock from behind the redhead. A mixture of confusion and concern flickering through his hazel orbs. "Scarlett? How did you get here?"

"I-I don't know." I admitted.

Crowley opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off.

"I'm not in the mood for this." Abaddon feigned a yawn of boredom. "As you can see, I have bigger fish to fry."

She gave a hateful smile, and then snapped her fingers. I was catapulted across the room, and I hissed in pain as my head collided violently with the wall. My vision was blurry as I determinedly staggered to my feet, but it cleared within seconds as the pain went as quickly as it had came. There was only one thing on my mind in this moment.

Keeping her away from Crowley at all costs.

I let out a shaky laugh. "Wow. You really managed to best me with that one. Maybe you should take your own advice about underestimation."

The redhead was amused now. "Stronger than I took you for, but you won't be bothering me much longer."

She charged, her perfectly manicured nails sinking into the tender flesh of my throat. I grabbled with her hand, trying to pry her vice-like grip away as she began crushing my windpipe. My legs flailed wildly as I fought to the best of my ability. Refusing to give in even as my body begged for an end to the suffering.

 _You don't have to be weak any longer._ The voice from earlier whispered in my head. _I can give you the strength you need to win every battle you enter._

"Let her go, Abaddon! This is between you and me!" Crowley spat, shaking against his chains in an effort to somehow find a way out of his bindings.

" _Awe_ , does King Crowley have a crush? I couldn't think of a better way to torture you." She looked at him, forming a wicked smile, and then turned back to me. "Than this."

 _Let your true self take control. All you have to do is say yes. If you don't, you're both dead._ The voice urged. _You don't have much time left._

The snapping of my neck was earsplitting, and every inch of me went numb.

* * *

 _ **Crowley's P.O.V**_

"No!" I had never heard myself yell as loud as I did as I watched Abaddon release Scarlett's limp body. It fell to the floor with a sickening _thump_ and a strange burning pricked at the corners of my eyes.

Abaddon dusted off her hands before approaching me, bending down so we were face to face.

"You're pathetic, Crowley." She smirked. "Crying over a worthless girl."

It hit me as I flinched at her words. Streams of tears were trickling down my cheeks and I now understood the sting I was so unfamiliar with. The turmoil I felt now was unlike any other I had ever experienced. Living or otherwise. Damn Sam for injecting me with human blood. I would do anything to turn off this barrage of agonizing emotions. The feeling of incredible loss left me uncharacteristically speechless.

"Abaddon." A cold voice called out.

The Knight straightened up, turning slowly.

Scarlett was standing there, twisting her neck as though it were only sore, rubbing the skin with her fingers.

"What are you?" Abaddon took a step back as Scarlett finally met her gaze. Her eyes were now a molten silver that pierced into the very core of the being they observed. An enormous pair of wings sprung from her back, matching the color of her eyes as they raised themselves above her head. At full span they would cover the length of this entire church.

She gave a unnerving half smile. "Can you at least entertain me with a guess?"

"It can't be." Abaddon stared at the woman in front of her. "A hybrid?"

"I knew you'd get it. After all, it really isn't that difficult to understand, is it? Considering you helped create me." Scarlett took slow steps forward. "Do you remember the orange-eyed demon you brought into this world?"

I froze in shock. That whore is Scarlett's grandmother?

"Impossible. There's no way you could know. Even if you were my descendent, I never expected or hoped you would survive."

"Are you so certain it's impossible, Abaddon? I can see the past of my ancestors now that I have awoken. Every misdeed. Every sin transpired against humanity." Scarlett shook her head. "No. You had the offspring of an angel in an attempt to spite Cane. For choosing a human over you. When that didn't work, you possessed her. Forcing Cane to destroy the one thing he truly loved."`

Abaddon snarled as she bombarded Scarlett once more. Grabbing her wrist so tightly I thought she might break it. Scarlett didn't react. She only started at the Knight with an empty look. Suddenly the demon's angry expression was replaced by one of terror as the hand that held Scarlett began to bubble and tissue oozed off the bone. A blood curdling scream followed as Abaddon attempted to pull her hand away to no avail.

"You little bitch!" Abaddon howled as her skeletal hand dropped to the floor and she was finally able to get away. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

Scarlett held up her palm. "I know I can."

Small bolts of lightning coursed through Abaddon as her feet seemed to be frozen to the dilapidated floorboards. Her body shuddered with each burst of light, black smoke pouring from her mouth and swirling around the floor. I was mesmerized by the sight. Both fearful and amazed by what I was witnessing as the Knight of Hell convulsed uncontrollably.

Suddenly a clear liquid doused Abaddon. I looked over to see none other than Samantha standing in the doorway. A package of lit matches burning in his hand. He threw them at the Knight and she was engulfed with seething flames. Black smoke rushed out of her body as she was overcome by the fire. The smell of cooked flesh smothering the room. Abaddon's screams snapped Scarlett out of the state she was in, and the girl collapsed once more to the floor as her eyes returned to normal.

Her wings fading away.


	17. Smoke

**_A/N : Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a comment if you can!_**

 ** _*Big thanks to everyone who favorites, follows, and comments on this story. It's much appreciated!*_**

* * *

They asked me how I knew,

My true love was true.

I of course replied,

Something here inside cannot be denied.

They said someday you'll find,

All who love are blind.

When your heart's on fire,

You must realize,

Smoke gets in your eyes.

-The Platters

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Smoke**

 ** _Scarlett's P.O.V_**

When I came to I was curled up on the grimy floor of the church. Covered in dirt as blood trickled from my nose into my mouth. My head pulsed in an unnatural rhythm as I managed to push myself onto my hands and knees. I knew I had made the change, but I couldn't remember anything in between going under and waking up. Instantly my eyes searched for Crowley, and when I found him I saw that his chair was upright once more.

He seemed completely out of it. His head hanging lazily to the side. Sam stood close by, a needle in the crook of his arm as he drew some blood, and I determinedly crawled over to the King of Hell. Unable to stand up.

"Sam." I tried to get the younger Winchester's attention, but he didn't notice. "Sam!"

Finally his wild eyes landed on me. My breath catching in my throat as I noticed how deathly sick he looked. His skin a terrifying, sallow color and his breathing erratic. He looked worse than he did when I first showed up here, and that was saying something. It looked as though his body would give out any minute.

"You need to stop this before it's too late. It's killing you." I urged as I continued looking him over.

He shook his head. "It has to be done. I can't stop now."

"You do more good here than in the ground. Every hunter knows that. You may take care of the demons, but what about everything else?"

Crowley seemed to snap out of his daze. "She's right, Moose. Scarlett knows what she's talking about. There's more good that needs to be done here."

 _What the hell has gotten into him?_

Sam didn't look convinced, so I continued. "And what about Dean? He's your family. Would you let him sacrifice himself?"

"Dean would understand."

"Would he?" I contradicted. "I doubt he'd ever be the same man again if he lost you."

While we had been talking, I had secretly unlocked each of Crowley's chains and broke the freshly painted Devil's Trap. Without a word the King of Hell stood and stretched in an exaggerated manner before helping me to my feet. I wrapped my arms around him. Thankful he was alright apart from some nasty bruises and scratches. His fingers wrapped themselves into my hair as he held me to his chest, placing the tip of his chin on the top of my head.

"Good girl." He whispered softly as he stroked my back.

Sam scoffed as he looked at me and then back to Crowley. "You're _with_ him?"

I clutched tightly to the demon king's wool coat and nodded.

"Of course you are." The hunter looked beside himself, and then laughed bitterly. "I'm trying to make him human again, Scarlett. Wouldn't that be best for your beloved Crowley?"

"Human?" I echoed as I felt Crowley tense beside me.

"The third trial. Turn a demon human." He lifted up the syringe in his hand. "With this he could live a somewhat normal life. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do."

Neither man spoke as they waited for me to continue, and Crowley's hold on me tightened significantly.

"But he doesn't. I won't force him into anything he's unwilling to do for my own selfish reasons. Especially not with the price of your life, Sam. I care about you and your brother. Even if my relationship with Crowley may tell you a different story."

Sam rubbed his face with his hand and let out a defeated groan, sinking to the floor in pain. "You're making a mistake, Scarlett."

"That's enough for today." Crowley snapped his fingers and we were suddenly in the middle of the woods. Surrounded by darkness. The stars shone brilliantly above our heads as I admired the towering pine trees. Their sweet scent filling the air as night birds chirped quietly from their branches. A gentle breeze tugging at my hair and pulling the strands away from my face.

Though I couldn't help but worry about Sam.

"He'll be fine. Squirrel will be after his blundering Moose soon enough."

I rose a brow as I turned back to the demon king. "Are you sure you can't read minds?"

"I'm absolutely certain." He murmured softly, cupping my cheek in his warm hand. "Scarlett, you were amazing."

I couldn't contain the smile that came over me as gazed up at him. "Thank you."

"And there's something I need to do." He said slowly as his expression became serious. "Before I change my mind."

I tilted my head in confusion.

His hazel eyes didn't react as a contract appeared in his hand.

 _My contract._

"Crowley?"

* * *

 ** _Crowley's P.O.V._**

Naomi's words crept into my mind as I gazed into Scarlett's dark eyes.

 _"_ _You may think you can control her, but that is impossible."_

I could no longer deny that the damn angel was right. Scarlett had used a Knight of Hell as a chew toy. She wasn't meant to be controlled by me. By anyone. She was more powerful than I ever imagined in my wildest dreams.

More angel than demon than I had anticipated.

I took several moments to appreciate the beautiful woman who stood before me. The intensity of her eyes as she waited so expectantly, and for a moment my stomach flipped with urgent emotion. One that begged me to reach out and hold her until the world collapsed around us. Feelings I had long ago abandoned for being unobtainable were flooding my senses every time I looked at her.

But, in this moment, I had to do what was right for once in my existence.

To do right by her.

Scarlett's eyes went wide as the parchment burst into flames. The fire licking it's way across the paper and leaving ash in it's wake. A thin plume of smoke twisted into the air around us until there was nothing left but the charred remains. I squeezed my hand shut, and when I reopened it the residual dust floated gently to the ground.

* * *

 ** _Scarlett's P.O.V._**

"You are officially untethered, my darling." He gave a forced smile. "Rest assured, your family will be in no danger."

"Did I-" I paused, unsure of what to say. "Do something?"

"No, Scarlett-"

"Then what?"

"I can't keep you." He said slowly.

I was dumbfounded, but as the seconds ticked by I was beginning to realize what he was saying. "You're letting me go?"

"I am."

"And if I want to stay with you?"

"I would say no, love. Hell is not the place for you. I know that now."

"And us?"

He shook his head. "There can be no us."

"What happened?" My voice cracked- the reality of his words crashing into me like a led balloon. Every muscle in my body stiffened as the oppressive feeling I knew too well coursed through my veins. The feeling of immense, unbearable loneliness. Yet this time I was being cast aside by the one I cared for more than anyone else in this world. I had led myself to believe he would just always be there.

It felt as though he had poured a pot of boiling water over my head.

"Humanity happened." He took my chin between his fingers. " _Emotions_ happened. With the contract you were my pound of flesh. Without it you can live. _Truly live._ I won't prevent that any longer."

"I don't want that." I could feel my heart racing. "I want you."

"And I want _you_." He took a deep breath, letting it out roughly through his nose in frustration. "But to be honest, I'm no good for you. I never have been and never will be. Take this opportunity and run with it."

"Crowley, don't do this. Not now." I grabbed the cuff of his sleeve with all the force I could muster. "My home is with you. A part of me has known that since the night we met."

"I want you to have the life you deserve. Find someone who loves you the way I never can. Someone who can make you truly happy. Hell, even have a couple kids. That's the life for you. Not this bloody shit show that no one seems to get out of alive."

I couldn't look at him. Couldn't process what was happening as I tried to come up with a way to prevent him from going through with this.

"I do love you, Scarlett." He said quietly as he stepped closer. "It took human blood for me to finally _feel_ what was there all along. And I can't use you for my personal gain anymore. I'm afraid this is a permanent goodbye."

His lips met mine in one final, forceful act. Our tongues gliding effortlessly against each other as he held my jaw with his powerful grip. I could feel burning tears streaming down my cheeks as our mouths crushed frantically together. Desperate to remember the taste.

Then he pulled away.

"Please." Was my last, breathless plea.

But he was already gone.

I collapsed to the pine needles that littered the ground as I struggled to catch my breath. My mournful cries filling the void around me as I dreaded living an eternity without the one I loved. Every inch of me shook violently as I silently begged for an end to the suffering. Living without him wasn't a life worth living to me. I could only imagine how pitiful I looked as tears and mucus ran down my face. Hiding in the protection of the shadowy forest.

After some time I managed to pull myself together just enough to think straight.

"What do I do now?" I spoke aloud. Hoping someone would answer.

 _Home. I need to go home._

It took all the energy I had left to stand. I turned my face to the sky to find brilliant balls of white light falling to the Earth. Usually I would find something like that magnificent, but I was overcome by an ominous feeling at the sight.. Like it wasn't some random act of nature. That it was something set into motion by Heaven itself.

I closed my eyes tightly. Imaging the cabin I had left behind when I was whisked away by Crowley. It was hard to imagine him not being there as I recalled every detail from the dinning room table to the kitchen sink. I pictured the deer on that perfect autumn day so many months ago as she grazed by the wood line. Her giant brown eyes waiting for us to make a single movement.

That day I wanted him gone so badly.

When I reopened my eyes I was in the driveway. Weeds had completely overtaken what little flower beds I had, and grass was growing up through the gravel. Tree limbs were scattered about from various storms. Some of which were resting on top of my roof. I let out a sigh. Not looking forward to the work I had ahead of me.

Once inside I turned on the light only to be met by dusty furniture and endless amounts of cobwebs. I cleared my throat as I walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out my strongest vodka. When I wasn't able to find my shot glass I grabbed a regular one. Filling it to the brim.

"Cheers to old habits." I whispered to myself. "Not that this can kill me anyway."

I brought the cup to my lips and proceeded to chug the entire thing. Making a disgusted expression before putting everything away.

Finally I settled myself onto the couch, resting my head in my hands as I was overwhelmed by the memories of him. From the first time he showed up here to the night he met my parents. When he had held me close and promised I would never be alone again while I confided to him in my drunken stupor.

"What a liar. I should have known better." I muttered to myself as more tears started forming. "I'm an idiot."

I couldn't hold back the tide of emotions rising within me, and they poured out. Even worse than they had earlier. All I could do was curse his name in between my wails and wish I had never met him to begin with. The overwhelming sense of sadness became more potent every time I thought of him and his welcoming hazel eyes. The purr of his voice as he spoke sweet nothings to me between the sheets of his bed.

Now more than ever I hated the fact that I loved him.

* * *

 ** _Crowley's P.O.V._**

I stood in the woods, watching Scarlett's cabin intently until I saw her appear in the front yard. Her arms were snuggly wrapped around her torso as she ascended the steps and wandered inside. One of the windows lit up as she flipped on the light, and I took a deep breath as I looked down at the massive Hellhound standing beside me. Liquid dripped from his jowls that was as black as his rigid, hulking body, and it only took a moment for his glowing red eyes to match my gaze.

"Take care of her." I instructed as Scarlett came into view once more, and the hound settled himself down in the underbrush. His focus now glued to the cabin. "She's very important to me. If any unwanted guests should arrive, you know what to do."

I just wanted to bring her one more line of defense. Even though she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Having him here would almost make it feel like I was too.

 _Almost._

He let out a low growl in response, and I rubbed between his ears.

I tried to pull myself away as she took a seat on the couch with her head in her hands. There was the faint sound of crying, and Nero's ears perked in response. I clenched my teeth as the sound grew louder, and I balled my hands into fists. The very sound of her weeping stabbed through me because I knew I was the source of her pain.

 _She will be better off in the long run._

"I have to go." I said, more to myself than the hound.

There were plans that needed to be arranged. Abaddon had to be destroyed before I could return as the King of Hell, and the strange ache for human blood nagged at the back of my mind. In the sky appeared to be a massive meteor shower, but was, in fact, thousands of angels falling from Heaven. Thanks to the gullible Castiel I now had to watch my back in more ways than one.

It made me even more grateful that Scarlett was undetectable to angels and demons.

"Goodbye, sunshine."


End file.
